PlusMinus
by seriouslysirius08
Summary: When House and Cuddy receive a positive pregnancy test, they must face the obstacles and trials that involve becoming a parent. Soon they must realize what they're willing to sacrifice to make their relationship work. Rated T. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

**Plus/Minus**

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its respectable owners. I'm only borrowing.

A/N: This little one-shot came into being after a discussion about pregnancy scares, and I couldn't help but think what would happen if it would have happened between our favorite couple, since they seemed to be going for it like rabbits in the last season. I know this has been done several times, but this is my take on it, and I hope you'll enjoy.

Edit: I had a little problem and this story got accidentally deleted *smacks head* I really am sorry to those who were so kind to leave such excellent reviews. But this is the original story. Sorry guys.

* * *

><p>They sat on each end of the sofa, so near each other yet so far away. Both of them were completely silent, but even the silence between them was loud and provocative.<p>

He sneaked a sideways glance at her completely still form and followed her gaze that was fixed on the white stick on the coffee table. He wet his lips nervously. His hand twitched slightly towards her but she showed no sign of movement. He kept his hand still on the black leather of the couch until he timidly moved it away and clasped it with his other. His eyes moved again to the white stick, but darted them quickly away to the clock on the wall. Only one minute left until the truth that was tearing them oh so slowly apart would finally be revealed. He couldn't help but think back on the unfortunate yet remarkable events that led to where they were now. He stole a glance at the woman beside him; the woman that his three- size –too- small heart had managed to love with such passion. He looked back at the stick, the key to their unresolved problems, and his mind rewind to the day exactly one week before. Before everything turned into the chaotic mess they were in right now.

It was Thursday, exactly ten minutes over seven in the morning; a seemingly normal day in their usually hectic lives. Their days had settled into a nice routine; she woke up with the birds, all glorious and perfect while he- well, he just slept through her morning rituals, he really didn't care about the morning charade to the extent she did.

That morning he had woken up, like usual by Rachel's screeching (she was having a phase where she refused to eat anything her mother made for her. He couldn't help but agree with the kid). He had lazily gotten dressed and headed into the kitchen where the first problem began.

Cuddy stood in the kitchen, her glorious amazing body taunting him with its amazingness. All hips and boobs, and he like the man he was, ogled like an idiot. That fact did not go unnoticed because she started to shriek like a hyena for no apparent reason.

"House! Will you listen to me for one minute!"

His eyes flicked away from her breasts and up to her very angry face. She put her hands on her hips irritatingly.

"I have a meeting at eight. Can you watch out for Rachel until Marina get's here?"

She said while picking up the bowl her three year old had thrown on the floor.

"Ah. Today is not good for me. I have this patient-"

"Goddamn it House!" She cried out, and stomped her heel on the ground.

"Why can't you ever do anything for me, just for once. I told you I have an important meeting. Your patient can probably wait for an hour." Her face had turned red with anger, her eyes wide and mad.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it." He said submissively.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll just ask the neighbor to watch over her. " She picked up Rachel from her highchair and carried her out of the kitchen. House stared after her dumbfounded. He walked after her, his hands rising halfway in the air as a sign of his frustration.

"What is that all about? I told you that I could take care of her."

Cuddy stopped in her tracks and turned around angrily.

"Yes, reluctantly. You know? This doesn't matter. You don't have to do anything. Just go do whatever you do."

He sighed frustratingly and grasped her arm when she was about to walk away.

"What the hell is the matter with you? I told you I would do it, even though I'm just as busy as you are."

"House. Let go of my arm." She said through gritted teeth. He let her go and watched her leave the door. He stood in the foyer, frustrated and angry, but above else confused.

He arrived to work mere minutes after she did. She didn't say anything to him and walked right past him like he was invisible. He just allowed her to cool off, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

While he was in his office doing _actual _work, he heard the angry tap of her heels. He looked up just in time to see her furious gaze.

"Where have you been?"

Her chest heaved up and down, like she had been running. He pointed his thumb to his chest and said soundlessly 'me'.

"You owe me clinic duty. Why aren't you there?"

House leaned back in his seat and watched her silently as she walked back and forth, waving her arms furiously in the air while making angry remarks.

"House! House! Ugh, why do you never listen to me?" She stopped in her tracks and pointed at him furiously.

"You never listen. Why am I even bothering. I-"

"Will you SHUT UP!"

His spontaneous exclamation made her stop dead in her tracks, her mouth hanging open in shock. She seemed genuinely scared of him, but he didn't care. Her constant nagging was driving him insane.

"Cuddy you're driving me insane." He cried out. "What the hell is the matter with you woman?" He stood up and positioned himself opposite her, hands on his hips.

"I...I…" She tried to say something but failed miserably. She opened and closed her mouth, then lowered her head. His anger ceased a bit and he closed the short distance between them in one stride and placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Cuddy," he murmured softly. "What is going on?"

She raised her head up so their eyes met. She looked shamefully in his eyes and bit her lower lip nervously. She seemed unsure, like she was making up her mind about something.

"Cuddy, tell me what it is." He pressed.

She looked down, and then met his eyes and dreadfully she whispered out.

"I'm late."

"Well if you're late then what are you doing here?"

Later he would mentally kick himself for making such a stupid remark, but any other possibility seemed so incredibly far-fetched that he couldn't imagine any other possible meaning.

She shook her head, and looked him straight in the eye.

"No…No, I'm _late. _Late, as in, I- haven't- had –my- period -yet- late."

He stared at her completely dumbfounded.

"What!" He exclaimed loudly. "How…how is that even possible? Aren't you on the pill?"

She looked surprisingly calm at his outburst, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"House. It's not the end of the world you know. I've been late before." She said soothingly, but his mind was already in overdrive.

"But if you were sure that it isn't nothing you wouldn't be so worried." He argued back.

"Well…I'm not used to be a week late." She said uneasily.

"But…but you're on the pill…you can't be…p-" He stopped right there. Saying the word would make it even more real than it was, and he was not going to panic.

"Yeah about that…"

His head snapped towards her. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

She bit her lip, and looked away from him. He put a hand on her cheek and tilted her head so he could see her face. Her eyes turned downwards, refusing to meet his.

"Cuddy you need to tell me." He pressed. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Well…I sort of ummm…forgot to take it." She murmured almost unintelligibly.

"Wha…how…Cuddy how could you forget something like that? Aren't you supposed to be an M.D. for Christ's sake?"

She frowned, the bridge between her eyes scrunching in the beautiful way it did when she was frustrated.

"I happen to be the Dean of Medicine of a very prestigious hospital, plus I'm a fulltime mother and a doting girlfriend. Has it ever occurred to you that this fills up my schedule, and I don't always have time to track everything down. Sometimes I wish…" She stopped and looked down trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down. "Sometimes I wish that the time would just stop, just for a minute and I can just be, but I can't and…" She stopped and ran her hand frustratingly over her cheeks. She raised her eyes up to his.

"I don't want to stand in this just as much as you. I know how scared you are of commitment, and having a child is no question, but you have to be with me in this."

She looked at him with those big pleading eyes and there was a part of him that almost broke, but there was a bigger part that screamed for him to run away. Thankfully he was rational enough to know that if he would do so then it would mean the end of his relationship with her, and that was a sacrifice he wasn't willing to make- yet.

"I can't." He muttered honestly.

Her face tensed up and she looked so disappointed that he wished he could take those words back. Her eyes welled up with tears but she kept them at bay.

"I should have known you would say that. I guess I was a fool to even think that you would be there for me. I knew I shouldn't have told you this."

"Cuddy. I'm sorry, I…I really don't want to lie to you. This isn't easy news to deal with."

"No it's not. But it's much easier to deal with it together than alone." She said hurtfully and started to turn around but he was quick enough to catch her arm, and lightly stopped her with his touch.

"Cuddy, aren't we overreacting a bit. Let's just calm down, there's a great chance that you aren't even pregnant." He tried to keep his voice calm, and mentally rewarded himself for staying so level headed. She looked at him angrily but didn't try to wriggle herself away from him.

"That isn't the problem. The problem is that you won't stay by my side in this, and I can't deal with that."

"Have you even taken a pregnancy test?" He asked her suddenly. She shook her head.

"Then why wont you take a test and we'll deal with whatever this is after you take it?"

"House, we have a problem and you're refusing to deal with it. I thought we were past this. I thought you were ready to make a commitment to me."

He rolled his eyes and tried to reason with her. "Cuddy, you're overreacting."

"No I'm not." She said defensively and jerked her arm from his grasp.

"I can't do this right now." She said before she opened the door and disappeared around the corner. She was so quick that he barely managed to register to her outburst. He would have walked after her, but he was so overwhelmed by the news that he couldn't keep his thoughts completely straight.

He ran a hand through his hair frustratingly, and sighed audibly. He didn't understand how the conversation could turn into that direction. One minute they were talking about a possible pregnancy, the next commitment issues. He knew very well that he was difficult to be with, and that she needed him more than ever right now. However she couldn't expect him to be Mr. supportive when she just dumped something like that on him.

He sat down in his chair and cradled his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Cuddy was quite possibly pregnant with _his _child; meanwhile he was screwing up the only relationship that truly mattered to him. He knew that there was only one person who could help him with this mess.

He stood abruptly from his chair, picked up his cane, and limped out of his office. He limped quickly down the hall and barged into the doors where the name James Wilson M.D. stood in black letters on a metal plaque.

Wilson looked wearily up from his work, and showed no sign of surprise of the sudden outburst. Instead he took his reading glasses off and placed them carefully on his desk, folded his hands in front of him and watched his friend attentively.

He closed the door and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. He fixed his gaze on his hands that fiddled with the hem of his blue shirt.

He finally cleared his throat and carefully whispered.

"Cuddy's pregnant."

He could hear Wilson's breath catch in his throat, and after that a heavy silence filled the room. House looked up to see if his friend was actually breathing. Thankfully it seemed that he was, but the utter shock on his face was evident by the way his eyes bulged out, and his lower jaw slackened so his mouth was slightly agape.

"Wow…wow…that's… huge!" He finally managed to stammer. He suddenly came to his senses and regarded him skeptically.

"How are you taking it?"

"What do you think? I might become a dad…that's not easy to take."

Wilson frowned and held up his index finger. "Hold on. You said that you _might _become a dad." His eyes suddenly bulged out. "Oh my god. You might not be the father?"

Now it was his turn to act shocked. "What? Hell no! I'm definitely the father. The thing is." He leaned slightly forward and squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"The thing is that she might not be pregnant."

"Wait what?" Wilson looked at him confused. "You said that she was pregnant."

"Oh I'm so sorry I can't be specific. My girlfriend might be pregnant with _my _child and my head isn't really functional at the moment." He said drily.

"House. You have to calm down. You are making a way too much deal out of this. Don't panic until you know for sure."

"Oh god. Imagine, a child of Cuddy and me. Evacuate earth now!" He cried out theatrically. Wilson raised his eyebrows and folded his hands over his chest.

"How is Cuddy reacting to this?"

"What do you think?" He mumbled infuriated.

"I really don't know. I would think that she might actually be okay with this."

"Why would you ever think of that?" He snapped.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well you know…she has always wanted a child, and I don't see why she wouldn't want to have one with you."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" He bellowed. He could feel his cheeks fluster with anger.

"Why would she want to have a child with someone like me? A person that is dysfunctional in every aspect of the word. I'm a cripple; I have constant pain problems, and I'm an ex drug addict. Tell me again why she would ever want to have a child with a person like that?" His frustration had taken the best of him, and he could feel the anger boil inside of him.

Wilson just sat there quietly and allowed him to lash out.

"House, you've been clean for over a year, you're dealing with the pain and by my best knowledge you're happy, both of you. So yes, I could see why she would want to have your child."

"Then she's delusional. I told her that being with me is difficult. I'm honest, rude and self absorbed, and now when it comes to it she refuses to talk to me. I can't be what she want's me to be."

"Yes you can, and you have been. Look, just talk this through. Be by her side, and if she's pregnant you'll deal with it then." He said soothingly.

"The problem is that I'm already not taking it well. What if she's pregnant? What then?"

"Then you'll have to decide whether you're ready to take responsibility or not." He nodded his head and stood up, not speaking another word he walked outside his office.

He didn't know what he was doing until he had reached his motorcycle and driven off. He hadn't meant to do it. He had wanted to go to Cuddy's office and talk to her, but he was a coward, and instead of going to Cuddy's office he walked straight out of the building without a thought.

He drove through town, weaving past cars and roads, not even knowing where he was going. At some point he ended in a bar where he drank away his despair and fears. He sat there until they closed, the bartender nearly throwing him on the street. The bartender closed the door with a slam and he staggered to his motorcycle, drunk and stupid. He stood in the middle of the street, the rain falling on him heavily. He couldn't go to her house. He couldn't talk to her, not like this.

He ended by calling a cab and went to his old department. He opened the door and staggered into the dark apartment. He sank on the couch in the living room, not even bothering to turn on the lights. His clothes were wet from the rain, soaking the leather of the couch, but he didn't care. He was possibly screwing up the only thing that mattered to him in the world. He was an asshole, a true self-observed, narcissistic dick. He lay down on the couch, all wet and all, and fell asleep.

He woke up by the bright light from the sun that managed to squeeze through the slit in the shutters. He groaned out loud, his head was killing him. He sat up and soon regretted it when a searing pain shot through his leg; he rubbed it slowly, trying to ease the cramps. He looked at his watch only to see that it was five in the afternoon. He sighed and stood up painfully.

The next hour went into deciding whether he should call her or not, only to end with an empty vodka bottle by his side. He fell asleep on the floor, drunk and filthy.

The next three days passed like this. He woke up only to drown himself again in alcohol. He hadn't taken drugs, not yet, although it had occurred to him. It had gone far enough that he was holding a pill bottle in his hands, ready to pop it into his mouth. Then he decided against it and emptied the bottle into the toilet.

He sat on the floor, his legs were drawn to his chest and his head lay on top of his hands that rested on his knees. He was a mess. He hadn't showered in four days, and he stunk of alcohol.

He couldn't stand this. He wanted to call her, or go to her house just to see her. But he knew that if his words hadn't broken them apart then his actions had. He didn't want to call her because he didn't want her to tell him how much he had disappointed her. He just wanted to feel like he still belonged to someone, that someone belonged to him. He knew that he couldn't live in denial for too long. Eventually he would have to dust off the filth and confront her, no matter how much it would pain him.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a key in the lock and the soft door creaked open.

He didn't move from the floor and kept his head down. There were only two people in the world that had a key to his apartment, and he didn't want to see either of them.

"House." Wilson's familiar voice ran in the air. He heard his heavy footsteps approach him.

"House." His voice was alarmed and he could hear him crouch down beside him.

"Go away." He muttered.

He felt Wilson's hands touch his shoulder and tug at his shirt tightly forcing him to raise his head.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No." Came his sullen reply.

Wilson looked at him skeptically. He sat straighter and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not on drugs."

"Prove it."

His voice was curt and evident with anger. He couldn't blame him. He hadn't answered his calls, and he knew that his friend had been prepared to see anything when he opened the door.

"You'll just have to trust me."

"How can I trust you?" He said exasperatedly. "I tell you to talk to Cuddy and you just leave without a word. You don't answer my phone calls. I was half expecting to see your corpse lying on the floor when I came." He spat out angrily.

He had seen his friend angry many times, but he had rarely seen him beside himself with anger.

"Do you have any idea how scared we've been? What you've been doing to Cuddy?" He said harshly.

"Of course I do. I just…I don't know Wilson. This is all a mess."

"Cuddy has been so worried about you. Not only is she having troubles with you but also the hospital is abuzz with your disappearance. We said that you were home with the flu, but everyone knows that something's wrong."

"What do you want me to say?" He muttered glumly.

"I don't know." Wilson said tiredly. "I…I really don't know how you can undo this mess. You have to figure it out yourself."

He didn't say anything. What could he say? That he was sorry? Because he was sorry, he was sorry for everything.

"How is she?" he couldn't help but ask the question that had been burning on his mind for the past days.

"She's a wreck. How could you do this to her?" Wilson said angrily, his eyes burning with anger.

"I was freaked out. Do you have any idea how much I've been trying to be Mr. Nice Guy? I've put up with a lot of crap, just because I wanted to show her how much I care about her, but this…I can't be a father. I'm doing her a favor by staying away."

"How? Cuddy has barely managed to go to work. Rachel keeps asking about you, and she's scared out of her mind." He paced back and forth. "She hasn't even dared to see whether she is in fact pregnant….I really don't understand you two. You always make things worse before they turn bad."

He stopped and regarded him, his face hard.

"She still believes that you will show up. That you will stay by her side. She told me that you were afraid. I don't understand why she keeps protecting you, but she does, and you're one sorry son of a bitch if you don't use this opportunity and make it right for once."

He could feel his heart beat fast in his chest, his mind racing by what his best friend was saying. She believed in him? He looked at Wilson skeptically but Wilson just shook his head disbelievingly.

"I don't know how she puts up with you. I really don't. So please don't let her down, again, and make things right just for once in your life."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." Wilson said groggily.

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…" He started then sighed and hesitated before he stood up from the floor, his leg screaming at him but he tried to ignore it and haltered to the sofa table.

"Because of this." He said and pointed at the silver picture frame on the table.

Wilson took the frame up and looked at the old picture in the frame. The picture was of a boy about eight years old, and a tall, muscular man. The boy stood few feet away from the man, a displeasing look on his face, the man's expression was harsh an almost cruel sneer played on his lips.

"Your father?"

"Yes."

He took the picture frame out of his hands and looked at it hatefully.

"He wasn't exactly the best father in the world. I don't have a good experience with father's."

"Is that why? You think you'll be like him?"

He turned his back away from him but was sure that he got the message. This was not a place he wanted to go. He just needed him to understand that he wasn't prepared, and probably never would be.

"House. You're not your father. You have a chance to prove that you aren't him. Don't ruin your relationship with Cuddy because of him."

"I'm not. It's just…I can't…" He said feebly.

"Cuddy believes you can do it, and I do to. Just don't screw this up."

He heard Wilson's footsteps by the door.

"Do the right thing." He heard him say before the door shut.

He did follow Wilson's advice, but not until the next day. He had decided to actually groom himself. He went into the shower, and used some of that soap Cuddy liked so much. Then he actually shaved, and put on a clean shirt and jeans.

He drove slowly to her house, the dread for the upcoming meeting making him almost turn around and go back to his apartment.

Instead he took a deep breath and approached her front door.

She opened the door before he knocked on the door, his fist still raised in the air.

He smiled awkwardly when he saw her approach him slowly.

"Cuddy…" He began but she caught him off.

"Don't." She snapped. "Just don't. You're here and I know I should feel mad and frustrated but I think I owe you an apology."

"What? Cuddy I…"  
>She raised her palm silencing him.<p>

"I didn't approach this the right way. I was scared and I didn't know how to act and then I just…"

He silenced her with his lips and she melted into his embrace, and wrapped her arms around him possessively. The kiss was passionate, urgent and desperate. They shoved their deepest fears and worry into that kiss.

They separated in desperate need for air.

"Cuddy I'm sorry I'm such an ass. I shouldn't have left you…I'm a fucking idiot."

"Shhh. It's all right. You're here now."

They didn't say anything for several moments then he ended the silence with the hanging question.

"Did you take a test?"

"No." She said evenly.

"I guess there's only one thing to do."

Cuddy looked at him with a painful expression on her face.

"Come on."

He started to drag her in. He really couldn't believe that he was the one making that move.

"House." Cuddy protested.

"No. We're doing this." He said firmly and dragged her inside.

"House. I didn't buy a test." She stuttered.

He paused and looked at her for a moment before he turned around and started to walk outside.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said and opened the car door. "We're buying a pregnancy test."

Cuddy stopped in her tracks.

"I can't just leave Rachel behind." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" He said in a rather loud whisper. Cuddy looked at him wearily.

"Because I have nosy neighbors and unlike you I still care about my image."

"Fine. We'll take the kid." He shut the car door and was about to head inside when Cuddy stopped him.

"What part of 'I have nosy neighbors' don't you understand?"

"They won't notice." House declared.

"Yes they will." She argued. "Why wont you just go and I'll wait here.

"I can't do that. I'm a man."

"So?"

"So? I have been trying for years to maintain a certain image. Princeton is a small town, people might notice." He said in a whiny tone.

"I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow." She said easily.

"Can't do."

"Why not?

"I'm afraid I'll chicken out." He admitted.

"Fine I'll go and you'll stay with Rachel." She offered. He looked at her uncertainly.

"Really? Cause you know how that went the last time."

She looked at him irritatingly and opened the car door, and stepped inside.

"Don't set the house on fire while I'm gone."

He placed a hand on his heart in mock hurt. She smiled a little at his theatrics but looked a little unsure.

"Fine, I'll go." He said irritatingly, taking her arm. She stepped out of the car.

"You sure?"

"Don't make me change my mind." He said gruffly and started the car.

The nearest pharmacy was five minutes away, but the longest time actually went into gathering the courage to get inside and pick the goddamn test.

Half an hour later he was back at Cuddy's.

"What took you so long?" She questioned him anxiously. "I was starting to think that you were bailing."

"You wish girlfriend." He said and handed her the bag. She opened the bag and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"How many tests did you actually buy?"

"Ten."

"Why?"

"Because they're all different types. How the hell should I know what's the most accurate one?"

"You ask."

"Too late, now pee."

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door. He waited anxiously by the door. He leaned against the frame, but shifted soon to the other side before walking back and forth down the hall.

Twenty minutes later he was actually starting to worry. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Cuddy. Is everything all right?"

There came no reply. He knocked a little bit more loudly on the door.

"Cuddy!"

"Yeah." She finally replied.

"Open the door."

He waited until he heard the lock unlock and Cuddy opened the door.

"I can't do it." She breathed.

"Yeah you can. You just pee on the goddamn thing, and…"

"House. I…" She stopped and buried her face in her palms. He sighed and took her in his arms. He was more scared than he cared to admit right now. His actions in the past days said it all, so he decided to be the man he claimed to be and embraced her securely.

"You can do this. I'll be here waiting."

"Thank you."

The clock struck midnight, and he realized that they had been sitting there for ten minutes without saying a word. He looked at her and met her nervous glance. She glanced down at the table and he followed suit. He knew that he had to take the first step. He scooted closer to her; she tensed up but didn't move.

"Look, we have to do this whether we like it or not."

He made a move to touch her arm but she tensed slightly. His hand froze in mid air and he turned his palm up in sign of surrender. He lowered his hand but didn't move away from her. He knew that she was afraid, but they had to do this. He was starting to make a bold move to check it out himself when she suddenly whispered.

"What if we'll screw this up?"

She looked at him with her desperately sad blue eyes. "What if we'll screw this up like everything else in our lives?"

He stared at her, trying in vain to find a suitable answer for her question, but she had a point. It wasn't like this thought had never occurred to him over the past week. Actually it was one of his first thoughts when he realized that she might be pregnant. He knew that they would screw it up, it would probably become the end of their short relationship, but there was a little teeny tiny part of him, a part of him that he rarely showed to anyone, which hoped that they would come through. No matter what would happen, and for this vulnerable second he allowed that teeny tiny part of him to overtake his rational and twisted mind and turned his thoughts into the words she needed to hear right now. Screw rationalism, honesty and pessimism; in any given situation he would be as honest and cruel because that's what he did, that's how he was, but he knew that if he would screw this then she would never accept him for what he was, so for that one moment he allowed himself to be vulnerable to her.

He moved towards her, and ignored her tense expression, took her hands in his and gave her the most heartfelt, meaningful expression he could muster.

"Cuddy, I know that neither of us are ready for a commitment that involves having a child, but if there is a tiny pink plus there, then I want you to know that I'll be there for you. However if there is a blue minus, then I want you to know that I'll also be by your side, no matter what. Not because I have to, because I want to. I know that having a baby with me was maybe last thing on your to-do list, but we'll get through this. We always will."

Tears glistened in her eyes, and surprisingly he didn't feel the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he dried them away with the back of his thumb, and kissed the remaining ones away. She laughed half heartedly, a small sob escaping her lips, and leaned into his embrace.

They stayed like that for several moments before she tangled herself from his arms and eyed the stick.

"I guess there's only one thing to do."

He nodded his head and watched her anxiously take the stick up. Her hand shook slightly when she brought it nearer for a closer look. Their hearts froze for a split second when their eyes landed on the white stick. On the flat surface was one light blue streak.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at her awkwardly.

"This is a good thing…right?"

"Yeah," she breathed, "yeah, right." She shook her head, her raven locks flying around her face. "This is good. We…weren't ready."

"Yeah…right."

They sat in silence, both taking in the information. Both exceedingly disappointed. Neither daring to express it to each other.

"Okay," She sighed, "there we have that." She stood up from the couch and faced him.

"I'm going to bed…. there's a big meeting tomorrow, and I need to be well rested."

"Yeah. I'll…be right there."

She nodded her head, a trace of disappointment flashing in her eyes, and walked out of the living room.

He sat there alone and sighed tiredly. This was a relief, they didn't want this anyway; they weren't ready. Then why did he feel this odd feeling in his chest, an odd sense of loss that he couldn't quite decipher. He finally decided that he was just tired. It had been a long week, and he desperately needed some sleep. He stood up and headed into the bedroom, sneaking a tiny peek into Rachel's bedroom, before he opened the Cuddy's bedroom door where he found her lying on her side, seemingly sound asleep. He walked quietly into the bathroom and closed the door silently behind him. He placed his hands on the edges of the sink and leaned his head down. He tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but his emotions had taken control and he could feel the soft burning of hot tears under his eyelids threatening to spill out. Finally he gave into the battle and the tears welled down his cheeks. His shoulder shook while he cried silently, not wanting her to hear him cry. He rarely cried, and when he did he preferred to be alone, he didn't want to be vulnerable in front of anyone, and it had become explicably hard to be so in front of her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; it was just too damn hard to be everything he needed to be for her. She should be the one crying, and here he was, a silent mess trying in a lame attempt to stifle his tears. He managed to stop before it turned awkwardly out of his hands, and dried his swollen skin with a towel. He splashed water on his face, and tried to freshen up a bit. He touched the handle ready to go outside when he spotted it. On the counter lay an innocent white stick, the other stick they had bought in the pharmacy. She must have forgotten it in all the rush before. He picked it up carefully, not giving it a second glance he dumped it in the bin. He didn't care to see the disappointment smirk him in the face once again. He darted heatedly outside the door and sat on his end of the bed. He lay down, still unbelievably angry and stared at the ceiling. He listened to her soft breathing, and knew that she was still very much awake. They lay there side by side, neither of them saying anything. After few minutes he heard her shift slightly, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position, then the silence engulfed them once again. His eyelids became heavier, and he was about to drop in the haze of sleep when he felt a light caress on his left hand. He opened his eyes and turned his head sideways and met her blue grey eyes, her hand grasped his tightly and he squeezed it back reassuringly. A small tear made its way down her cheek, and he felt the urge to wipe it away. Instead he dragged her form closer to his, and together they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Across the room, inside the bathroom in the trash bin under the sink, lay the white plastic stick that had been tossed so carelessly few moments before. On the flat surface was a light pink plus sign.

* * *

><p>AN: Are they? Or aren't they?

I know House is a little OOC, but this was a hard week for him so… Either way I don't have to make any excuses, he was vulnerable and that happens to best and worst of people.

Please feel free to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Originally this was just going to be a little one-shot. However I had a very good idea what happens next, and I decided to keep that option open if anyone was interested. I have received several requests to continue with this, and I decided since I already had material to continue that I could just as easily share it with you guys.

Big thanks to those who reviewed the last time. You are so amazing, and so supportive.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

House woke up when a little devil opened the bedroom door, and jumped on the bed before squeezing through the tiny space that was between himself and Cuddy. He felt a tiny hand touch his upper arm, shaking it slightly. He didn't response and kept his eyes shut.

"Howse."

Came the quiet whisper. He soon felt the hand move from his arm and to his cheek. The touch was slightly clumsy and uncomfortable, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Howse." She whispered again the whiny tone not unnoticeable to his ears.

He knew that he couldn't deny it anymore and moved his arm swiftly to his side, which provoked a small squee.

"Howse." She said throatily. "You're crushing me." Her pretentious choking sound almost made him chuckle but he kept up his act. He felt her tiny hands shake his arm a little bit more forcefully, or as forcefully as her tiny arms could muster.

"Howse!" She whined. He opened his eyes and began to tickle her sides.

"Ah ha ha. Stop it!" She laughed and tried to move away from his grasp.

He stopped and looked at the two year old who looked up at him with big eyes.

"You was teasing me." She scowled.

"Were, not was." House corrected her. She looked up at him quizzically then stood up on the bed. That was when he noticed that the spot where Cuddy usually lay was completely empty. He touched the soft sheets only to find them cold. He sighed and lay back down on the bed with closed eyes.

This is how it had been since they got the negative test results. She would go to bed before ten and wake up way before he cared to. Her working hours had stretched dramatically and she wouldn't come home till dinner. When she finally came home she would stay distant and barely uttered a word to him. He thought that she would at least act differently at work but it turned out that she didn't. When he came with a request to do an autopsy, tests, and so forth she kept her distance. At first he had actually tried to speak with her, and get some response, which involved rather drastic acts. One time he asked her to do the most outrageous and expensive surgery he could think of and she didn't register at all. In the end he decided to let her be; she would have to talk to him, eventually.

But he was getting more and more frustrated with her. He felt like every time they had a conversation that he could just as easily talk to the next wall.

He knew that she was a little bit disappointed, even though she hadn't uttered a word about it to him, but so was he, even though he didn't care to admit it.

Who would have guessed that the cold-hearted bastard Greg House wanted a child?

Well he hadn't realized it himself, not until he knew that it was even a possibility. They had never really talked about kids. She had Rachel, and he was just getting used to her, so he gathered that maybe one kid was enough for Cuddy. But he should have known that it might have crossed her mind. After all she had craved for a child for such a long time, and it shouldn't have come as a surprise that she would want one. But the surprise had been that she wanted a child with him, of all people, she wanted to have a child with _him_.

He didn't know whether he should feel sad or glad by that fact. He knew that in so many ways she was just as screwed up as he was, just in an entirely different way. Only a screwed up person would want to have a child with him.

"Howse."

He looked down at a very impatient looking Rachel and decided to get up.

"Let's go little squirt."

He stood up carefully and grabbed her tiny foot, dragging her down the bed then lifted her easily over one shoulder. He might have a bad leg but his upper body was strong, and he carried her effortlessly into the kitchen under the noise of Rachel's squeals and laughter.

He placed her securely in her highchair then began to rummage in the cupboards to find something edible. He managed to find a box of cereal and a couple of bowls. He poured the cereal into the bowls and poured some milk then put one of the bowls in front of Rachel. She looked down at the floating rings then up at House. He could see her expression change within seconds, he could see the frown set on her face and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"No cereal."

"Common Rachel just eat it."

"No!" She wailed.

On a second thought, kids could definitely wait.

He sighed and picked up the spoon.

"Here comes the airplane." He said and made an engine sound with his mouth while moving the spoon through the air towards her mouth. Rachel pursed her lips tightly and shook her head.

House paused then smirked.

"Hey Rachel. What's your favorite cartoon?"

"SpongeBooo-"

He used the opportunity and put the spoon into her mouth swiftly. She looked at him completely shocked; tiny drops of milk fell from her full mouth. Then she seemed to realize what he had done and sputtered the cereal out. House, being in direct line of her mouth got most of the contents on his shirt.

"Rachel! What the he-" He managed to stop himself and looked at Rachel whose face had turned red.

"I want my moooommy." She cried.

He forgot the stain on his shirt and started to shush Rachel who was trying to lift herself out of the chair without progress. When he came closer she started to kick and scream more loudly.

He looked at her hopelessly, and wished that Cuddy were there. Then he realized that he had no idea where she was. He had the vague memory of her saying that she was going to take that weekend off.

He managed, with much effort, to pick up Rachel and started to walk around the house, while trying to shush the screaming kid in his arms.

There was no sign of Cuddy and her car was gone. He called her work phone and when no one answered he started to get a little bit anxious.

He was alone with a screaming toddler in his arms, stained in milk and cereal while looking for said toddlers mother.

He tried her cell phone and when he went straight to voicemail he started to panic.

"Cuddy, if you get this message please come home as soon as you can. You have a screaming, confused kid who wants her mommy, so come home."

He spat out and closed his phone.

Rachel kept screaming and kicking like a mad person. He was getting more anxious, and he had no idea how to calm the kid down. He wished that he could just slip a few sleeping pills in her meal so he could think just for a second. He really couldn't think with this constant noise in his ear. He was about to snap and just go look for Cuddy, wherever she was, when he decided against it and picked up his phone again. He waited for several rings, and began to panic when he got to the fourth ring.

"Common pick up."

"James Wilson."

"Wilson we have a problem."

"House? Is everything all right?"

"Does it sound like it's all right?" He snapped into the phone.

"No…" Came his quiet reply.

"I need your help. The kid is out of control. She wont shut up, and I've tried everything."

"Have you tried to give her some candy?" He suggested.

"Hold on." House muttered and limped into the kitchen to get Cuddy's secret chocolate stash. He took a candy bar and rushed into the living room where Rachel sat screaming on the floor. He opened the bar and waved it in front of her.

"Rachel. Here's candy, if you stop crying you can have a bite."

Miraculously the kid stopped screaming and stared at the chocolate bar in wonder. She hiccupped and grabbed the bar with one chubby hand. She shoved it into her mouth greedily and looked at House with big tearful eyes.

"Wilson. You're a miracle worker." He said in awe.

"Well, after being married three times I know how to handle angry women."

"Yeah right. You have three failed marriages on your back. Don't think you can pull that one on me."

"Fine, but you can get far with chocolate. Just remember that."

"Sure, at least she has stopped screaming."

"Where's Cuddy?"

"No idea."

"She's still acting strange huh?"

"Yes, and I have no idea where she is. She just disappeared this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Can you come over? I'm kind of worried about her."

"Huh, Gregory House worried. Now that's something you don't hear very often."

"Just get your ass over here."

"Fine. I'll be there in ten."

House shut his phone and turned around to look at the now chocolate covered Rachel who gave him a happy smile. At least she was not screaming.

He turned on the TV, and tried to focus on the bad cartoon instead of thinking about Cuddy. Needless to say his thoughts kept going back to Cuddy. He couldn't keep his worry at bay, and the knot in his stomach seemed to tighten up with every thought.

After what felt like hours he finally heard the doorbell ring. He shot up and limped as quickly as he could to open up for Wilson.

"Hey." Wilson greeted him, and stepped inside.

"So what do you want me to do?"

Wilson had been a little bit too much supportive but he was grateful at that moment that he was willing to come to his aid on a Saturday morning.

"You'll watch Rachel and I'm going to search for Cuddy."

Wilson nodded his head and looked at Rachel who was singing merrily with the animated figures on the screen.

"Call me when you find her. I'm really worried about her. Do you think…?" He paused then waved his hand dismissively.

"What?"

"No…it's nothing."

"Wilson." He said warningly, the worry evident in his tone. Wilson hesitated; he ran a hand through his hair and looked at House wearily.

"Cuddy came to me last week…I could tell that she wasn't her usual self, she was pale and clearly alarmed by something. I asked her what was wrong and she…well her answers were vague but she told me that she couldn't take this anymore, and that she felt like this wasn't worth it anymore."

House felt the knot tighten and he held his breath when Wilson continued.

"I told her to talk to you, but she started to dismiss it and practically fled out of the office. I really wanted to tell you but…"

"She told you that she was practically suicidal and you didn't tell me?" House snapped and took a menacing step closer. Wilson backed and looked at his friend apologetically.

"I'm sorry House. I really thought that you would have noticed it. I mean you practically live together."

"I have barely seen her for the past two weeks. How the hell should I have known that she is fucking suicidal?" He bellowed.

"House…please. I really didn't know." Wilson stuttered frantically.

House stopped and closed his eyes briefly.

"Neither did I." He muttered. He felt exhausted, he wasn't used to deal with emotions and the last three weeks had been like an atom bomb of emotions, and he couldn't stand it. He slumped down on the couch. Wilson followed suit.

"I should have known." He muttered. He clenched his fists angrily and brought them over his face.

"You couldn't have known." Wilson assured him.

"Yes I should. I see everything. I should have seen this." He snarled.

"Go find her."

House looked up at his friend who nodded his head encouragingly.

"She could be anywhere." He muttered lamely.

"Are you so sure? You know her better than anyone else. Where would she go?"

"I have no idea, she never…." He paused then looked at Wilson before shooting u up from the couch. He picked his jacket and grabbed the keys to his bike.

"Good luck." Wilson yelled after him before he shut the front door.

He limped to his bike and before he knew it he had reached Lincoln Highway.

He weaved by the cars and drove down the highway. After several minutes he was by his destination.

Townsbridge Park was a well-kept secret in Princeton. The park was in the heart of a well-manicured neighborhood in the outskirts of Princeton and mostly the residents by that part of town knew of the place. The park was fairly small but beautiful. A grey stonewall embraced the thick patch of trees that loomed over a paved path. In the middle of the park was a small lake, which was surrounded by willow trees.

He and Cuddy had discovered the place in the blooming beginning of their relationship. One Saturday afternoon they had found the entrance by accident and decided to take a look. They had stayed there for hours, discussing various things without worrying about anyone or anything. Here they had had their most heartfelt conversations. It was a place of complete peace.

He walked swiftly, ignoring the searing pain in his leg and continued down the lane until he reached the lake. There he saw her, sitting on one of the benches overlooking the lake. The bench was straight beneath a willow tree and the golden flowers framed it beautifully like a cradle. She didn't notice him and he slowed down when he saw that she was safe.

He limped quietly up to her. She didn't move or look into his direction but he was sure that she had noticed him. He sat down on the bench beside her and watched the still life before him.

He could hear the subtle chirp of the birds in the trees, and the soft bristle of the wind blowing through the leaves. He would have felt more at ease if he weren't so worried about the woman sitting beside him.

"Cuddy." He said carefully. She didn't answer him and stared at the lake ahead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you."

A small tear traced down her cheek, and he stifled the urge to wipe it away. He wasn't sure how she would react in the unbalanced shape she was in.

"No." She whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"No, don't say you're sorry." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I should be sorry." Her voice was thick with tears.

"No, Cuddy…" He began but she shushed him.

"I'm a complete failure…why does everything have to be so fucking unreasonable?" She said through gritted teeth.

He really wasn't sure how to reply to this. He wasn't the best person to talk to about succeeding failure. He had failed in too many things in life to count, but he touched her shoulder awkwardly and tried in a lame attempt to comfort her.

"Cuddy. You're not a failure."

"Yes House I am. I am a woman; this is what I'm supposed to do. Screw work, screw all my other accomplishments; I am a failure as a woman. I feel like a broken toy, like something you toss away because it has no function."

"Cuddy." He said firmly. When she refused to look at him he touched her cheek and gently turned her face towards him.

"Don't ever think like that. You have a child who loves you, and believe it or not a boyfriend who loves you. Don't you dare think of yourself like that."

She shook her head and turned her face away from him.

"I hadn't thought about having children with you, but when I was forced to think about it the idea didn't seem so far fetched, and I felt it more and more in my heart that it was right, that it was something I really wanted."

He watched her closely and slowly brought her small frame to him and embraced her as close as he could without hurting her.

"You'll always be more of a woman to me than any other woman in the world." He whispered in her hair. She gripped him tighter like he was her personal lifeline and held him like this for a while. They didn't say anything. No words were required; every unsaid word went into their hold on each other.

He was the first one to let go. Oh so slowly he loosened his grip on her and looked at her soulfully.

"I love you."

Usually she would be the one with the I- love- you's and he would reply dutifully to her declarations of devotion and love. It wasn't because he didn't love her; it was just because he didn't feel the need to say it five times a day.  
>But for that moment he felt the need to tell her that he loved her. That she knew that someone loved her, and that she was worth loving. If there was anyone not worth loving then it was he, and he considered himself a one lucky bastard when she had appeared in his apartment and told him that she loved him.<p>

It had felt so surreal, and at that moment she saved him. Now it was his time to save her, and so he told her with those three words.

She looked at him brokenly; her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I love you too."

She whispered, then moved to him and brushed her lips against his. The kiss began softly, then he brought his hand towards her neck and drew her deeper into their kiss that soon became more needy and desperate.

They separated for air, and she exhaled a small sob. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, but the pained expression on her face had disappeared, instead she seemed relieved.

"You don't know how much I love you." She whispered.

"Maybe I don't. I'll never understand how you could fall in love with a jerk like me."

"Me neither." She half laughed half sobbed.

He chuckled and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Let's get out of here." He muttered and stood up from the bench, her hand still in his, and together they walked out of their own secret garden.

He decided to drive back home, and reluctantly left his bike by the entrance. She looked awfully frail and he wasn't going to let her drive alone to her house, so he offered to drive home.

The car ride was silent, but not awkwardly so. He felt so relieved that she was okay that he couldn't space any other worry or thought.

When they parked the car the door burst open and Wilson barged out of the house.

He had completely forgotten to call Wilson. His worried expression turned to relief when he saw Cuddy beside him.

"Thank god. I was starting to worry."

Cuddy looked completely alarmed when she saw Wilson.

"You called Wilson?" She whispered to House.

"I needed a babysitter." He whispered back.

She looked shamefully down, and he had to practically drag her to the house.

He guided her into the house, and Wilson followed them inside. She ran straight to Rachel who sat on the floor watching the television.

Wilson and House stood few feet away and watched mother and daughter.

"How is she?" Wilson asked.

"I think she'll be fine. She's just a little bit down. I might get prescribe her some antidepressants for a while."

"Is it that serious?"

"I think…I mean she'll be fine. She's just a little bit confused."

"You'll just call me if you need any help."

He nodded his head and looked at his friend gratefully.

"Goodbye Rachel." Wilson called in. Cuddy stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you for staying with her. I'm sorry if I-" She started but Wilson caught her off.

"No worries." He assured her and opened the front door.

"Call me if you need me." He said and stepped outside.

They thanked him and closed the door.

"I feel horrible." She whispered.

"Don't." He said firmly and grabbed her hand. "Just, don't think about this now."

She nodded her head and allowed him to lead her to the living room.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Rachel piped up from the floor, and looked at them with a chocolate covered face.

"Whose idea was it to give her chocolate?" Cuddy asked.

"Wilson's." He said quickly.

"Uh huh."

"Honestly. It was his idea, I just gave her the candy."

"I see." She said evenly but couldn't quite hide her smirk.

"We'll have to do something about that." She said to Rachel and picked her up from the floor.

"How about we go out?"

He had no idea where that had come from, but the question was out and Cuddy seemed to like that idea very much.

They freshened themselves up and went to the usual Chinese restaurant.

They kept the conversation light, and they actually had a pretty good time.

When they arrived home they didn't talk about the events of the past weeks and spent most of the evening watching some tacky television.

That night they went together to bed.

House woke up at two o'clock. He wasn't sure what had woken him up; he looked at Cuddy's side and noticed that she was gone. Fear gripped him for a split second until he heard noise from the bathroom. He stood up and limped towards the half closed bathroom doors.

"Cuddy?" He said sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Ugh, House?" She said weakly.

He pushed the door open and saw her crouched down by the toilet, her head rested on the tiled wall. He limped towards her, and crouched down beside her, even though it was painful, but he could manage it.

"I don't feel too good." She said weakly.

She surely didn't look good. Her raven hair was damp with sweat; few locks clung to her pale forehead. Beads of sweat formed on her ashen face, and her colorless lips were dry and cracked.

He placed his hand on her damp forehead, and couldn't detect any fever. He checked for her pulse, and noted with relief that it was normal.

"It must be the sushi I had." She muttered.

It was the most plausible explanation but he didn't want to rule out any other possible causes.

"Do you feel any stomach pain?"

She shook her head 'no'. Then her face suddenly paled, if that was even possible, and she barely managed to bend her head over the toilet bowl before she threw up again.

Instinctively he rubbed her back and kept her hair back. When he was sure that she was done he wet a washcloth and patted it over her forehead.

"Ugh this sucks." She moaned and lay against him.

They sat there for a while. Then his leg began to cramp and they decided that it was best to get back to bed. He got her a glass of water to keep her hydrated and crawled in beside her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"It will be better tomorrow." He assured her.

It turned out that it did not become better. Actually she was worse. He had woken up again by the sound of her throwing up, and the majority of the day was spent on the toilet floor. Thankfully Rachel didn't utter a word and stayed most of the day in front of the television, even though Cuddy would never have agreed such extensive amount of time in front of the TV, but she wasn't really in shape to notice such things.

Then Monday morning arrived and she seemed determined to go to work. Even though he strongly suggested her to stay in bed she stubbornly got dressed and did her normal morning routine like normally. Although she seemed awfully pale and frail to him she would undoubtedly seem perfectly normal to any other employee. He decided for once to go to work on time.

They stepped outside the fine summer morning, and were about to drive off when Cuddy suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh I forgot to take out the trash."

"You just did." He reminded her.

"No, the trash in the bathroom. I always forgot to take it out, and I haven't done it since…" She stopped and watched her hands.

"You haven't taken out the trash in two weeks? That is so not you."

He bit his cheek when he realized what he had just said.

"I mean…" He muttered but she looked at him surely.

"I know." She murmured and put her hand lovingly on his cheek.

"I'll do it later okay?" He said and started the car.

"Sure you will." She laughed, and together they drove to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone. First of all I feel like I have some explaining to do. The thing is that I posted the first chapter as a one-shot, and when I decided to continue I had to make a few changes in the first chapter, and being tired and irritated I accidentally deleted the entire story instead of the chapter. So I had to post the first chapter and the second chapter as a new story. So I feel horrible about those who took their time to review the first chapter. Thanks to your encouragement I decided to continue. So big thank you to:

IHeartHouseCuddy, lin12344, huddysmyvicodin, Alex, Asia, Abby, HuddyGirl, JLCH, red blood, bigboss, berenice, minkia, newdayz.

You guys rock.

I'm sorry if I'm forgetting anyone. If I am please let me know!

Also I want to add to those who liked the mystery of the one-shot and don't like me continuing with this don't feel obligated to continue to read if you don't want to. I'm not only writing it for those who asked for more because I already had an idea in my head what would happen, so I'm not forced to write this just because people requested more.

I wish I could have made this chapter longer, but I had my wisdom teeth taken out, so I've been staying in bed with a swollen cheek, but I hope that I can update the next chapter sooner.

This author's note is way too long, but I wanted to give my thanks. And as always thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Cuddy? Are you listening to me?"<p>

Cuddy blinked and looked at the man sitting before her. Her mind had been elsewhere the entire day, and the long hour meetings with plausible donors for the pediatric wing made her already ill mood worse.

Her current meeting was with Mr. James Brightman, the owner of a medical equipment company. Mr. Brightman was a serious, brooding man who was easily displeased, and he was absolutely the last person she wanted to talk to in the condition she was in. She was actually starting to wish that she had listened to House and stayed home, but it was too late and she had to close the deal.

"Of course." She said fleetingly and tried to focus on what the man had to say.

He looked at her displeasingly but didn't say anything and continued to discuss the potential profit he had in donating to the hospital.

She leaned in her seat and tried to think of anything else than her discomfort.

"So it begs the question why should I donate to you rather than a hospital like Princeton General? I hear that you get more donors a year than they do in several years."

He clasped his hands together and studied her under his critical gaze. She avoided the queasy feeling in her throat and started to explain the sheer quality they had to offer than Princeton General. She was explaining their research work, and the importance the new wing would have as a teaching base as much as providing the best quality for the patients, when she suddenly felt like the room was spinning. She stopped talking and closed her eyes briefly so the spinning would stop.

"Dr. Cuuuuu…" Mr. Brightman's voice became discarded, and the tiny dots before her eyes were turning to darkness. Then a tiny voice in her head reminded her of the importance of the meeting and she managed somehow to hold consciousness.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brightman." She muttered faintly. Her vision had cleared and she tried to take a deep breath.

"Am I boring you?" He said aggravated. "Because I'm about to walk out of this office and never come back if you keep this charade on."

Cuddy wanted to scream at that man's endless stupidity. Couldn't he see that she was about to pass out? She could only imagine how she looked like, but by her appearance that morning she was sure that it was not a good sight to behold.

But she managed to hold her tongue and tried to smile pleasantly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brightman I'm not at my best right now. I was sick this weekend so you must excuse me."

He didn't answer her and looked at her almost boringly.

She tried to count to ten in her mind and gave him a confident smile.

"Why wont we take a tour of the wing?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else." He said gruffly and stood up.

She stood up from the chair and could feel the room spin around her. She grasped the edge of the table to hold balance and when she opened her eyes again she could see his frozen gaze on her. Timidly she walked past him, as confidently as she could muster, and led him to the pediatric wing.

She introduced him to the staff, and told him about their plans for the wing. Finally when the tour was over she managed to convince him to make his donation and with one last firm handshake he walked out of the hospital.

She breathed a sigh of relief and walked into her office and sat down tiredly. She could feel her stomach grumble but she knew that she would only throw it all up and she was not going to make a scene at her hospital. Instead she ignored it and continued her work. After about thirty minutes of no concentration she heard the door to her office open.

In walked her newest assistant, a horribly green but nice girl named Amanda. Unfortunately she was not persistent enough to challenge House, which was a necessary quality when it came to being the Dean's assistant, but she was sweet and did her work well. Too bad House had too much fun in scaring her out of her job.

She walked shakily into the office and handed her few notes.

"These are from the board, and this is from Dr. Longworth. Oh and Dr. House called, and said it was urgent." She blushed when she mentioned his name.

"Anything else?"

"No." She shook her head and headed out of the office.

She went through some of the papers and decided to go to the fourth floor to see what shenanigans House had gotten himself into now.

When she came up to House's office she noted with relief that it hadn't blown up, or something worse. In fact it was much calmer than usual, he sat in his office working on his computer while the Team sat in the outer office chatting merrily. Actually it was too quiet. Suspiciously she walked into his office and waited for it.

House looked up and frowned.

"God you look horrible."

"Thank you, just what every woman wants to hear."

"Come here." He said and gestured her to come to him.

She folded her arms and sighed tiredly.

"What do you want?"

"Just come here." He said demandingly.

She obliged him and walked over to his office chair, turning her back to the outer office. He rolled his eyes and patted his knee gesturing her to sit. She looked at him skeptically. He didn't like to show off in public, and even such a simple gesture like sitting on his knee would be too cuddly even for him. Sometimes she really didn't understand that man.

"What do you want House? I don't have time for your games." She muttered tiredly.

"I'm not playing any games." He insisted and grabbed her hand and dragged her easily towards him. She looked quickly at the outer office and saw that the Team had their attention elsewhere. She decided to forget public appearances for a few minutes and sat on his good knee, and leaned into his chest.

"My assistant told me that it was urgent."

"This is urgent. I knew you wouldn't come up here unless you _had_ to."

"Hmm I guess you're right." She muttered and closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the quiet of his office. She felt his warm hand touch her forehead momentarily.

"You have a fever." He muttered.

"I'm fine." She insisted lazily.

"You sure don't look _fine." _He mimicked her voice for emphasis.

"Oh please just shut up. I'm fine."

"Then why are you all pale and sweaty?"

"I'm not sweaty." She felt like she could pass out then and there and she barely managed to mumble out the words. She felt so secure in his strong arms that she didn't care if anyone walked in right now.

She felt his hand stroke her hair from her face, a simple yet loving gesture. House was so rarely like this, and she kind of liked that side of him. It had surprised her, when they first began to date, how caring he actually was able to be.

She realized when she had jumped into the deep end that was their relationship, that she was risking many things, and that their relationship would never be normal, but that was a part of the excitement that followed being with him.

She had kind of expected that it would never last, and she knew that he did too, but for some miracle they were reaching their one-year anniversary, and she only prayed that it would last. The last couple of weeks had nearly destroyed it for them, and they hadn't quite sorted it out, not entirely. But she felt too tired and worn out to deal with it now, so she decided to bury her fears and disappointment in a little shelf in her head and enjoyed the soft feeling of him against her. Other things could wait.

She could feel herself drift off when the sound of the office door opening made her almost jump up from the chair. She was relieved that it was merely Foreman, but he seemed awkward enough.

"Yes?" House asked inquiringly. Cuddy still sitting on his leg tried to stand up but his arms pinned her down so she could barely move, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks but she decided that it would appear even more awkward if she tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace. Instead she tried to look as neutral as possible, even though she felt like her superiority had decreased considerably these few minutes.

Foreman cleared his throat and addressed House.

"Uh, we have the test results back."

She saw that his eyes had moved to her, and he looked uncomfortably from her to House.

"And?" House snapped. Foreman jumped up, and handed him an x-ray image.

"You see the tumor there?" He tapped with his finger on the corner of the radiograph.

House nodded his head ponderingly.

"Yeah. Notify the patient."

Foreman nodded his head and grabbed the radiograph before heading out of the office. He took a one last glance before he turned around the corner.

Cuddy exhaled and tried to scramble out of his embrace, but he held her in place and kissed her cheek lightly before whispering in her ear.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm trying to leave." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Oh common this must be killing you. I'm fine, really, you don't have to act all worried."

He looked at her oddly then shook his head.

"I'm not acting."

"But…you hate any display of affection…Oh." She suddenly sighed. "You're trying to make up for that week." She sighed and cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Don't feel obligated to make up for anything. I made a mistake too." She brushed her thumb against his cheek and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

He smiled slightly and grabbed her for a deeper kiss then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not making up for anything. I'm really worried about you."

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're sick, go home, I'll make sure that no one will burn down the hospital."

"Huh, yeah right." She laughed, and stood up from his embrace. This time he allowed her to go.

"Thank you for the offer but I think I'll pass."

"Fine. But this is a chance I won't be offering again."

She smiled at him and opened the door before she turned around.

"See you later?"

"Yeah."

She actually felt a lot better after the visit, the dizziness being almost gone, so she managed to do some actual work.

Of course her content was easily replaced with frustration when she was paged to exam room 3 where her newest employee had nearly poisoned a 60 year old with too high dosage of Levothyroxine.

Dr. Saunders was a Harvard graduate and had a spotless résumé but it turned out that he was a dysfunctional doctor in every way. He gave wrong dosages, and medicine to patients, plus being a highly arrogant and narcissistic. Even though she was used to that breed she knew talent when she saw it, and that doctor had none. She had tolerated House because he was the best doctor she knew, and his horrible manners and snide remarks towards her were easily ignored when he made some brilliant medical discoveries. But she knew that Dr. Saunders wasn't going to do so.

She barged into the clinic and into exam room 3 where Dr. Saunders stood beside a very alarmed woman. She stormed immediately to her and pointed accusingly at her.

"I demand that you fire that irresponsible doctor he almost killed me."

"Umm. I'm sorry but what exactly is the problem?" She tried to keep calm.

"That…demon doctor prescribed me the wrong dosage. I could have died." She yelled.

"Ma'am I'm asking you to keep calm. Can I see the prescription note?"

The woman opened her purse and handed her the piece of paper. Cuddy scanned it quickly then looked at Dr. Saunders angrily.

"Dr. Saunders go to my office, and wait there for my return."

He looked at her irritably but didn't say anything and stepped out of the exam room.

"I'm so sorry. I will make sure that this will never happen again."

"You better be hon." She said frustratingly and flung her purse on her arm.

"I'll contact another doctor to prescribe your medicine, Dr. Wilson is one of our best."

"I don't get the best?" She piped up.

Cuddy wanted to remark that the best one would not be the best choice but she bit her tongue and tried to conjure up her kindest smile.

"Trust me, you wont be disappointed with Dr. Wilson."

"Fine." The woman sighed and walked out of the exam room.

Cuddy sighed, and tried to control the dizziness that had returned. She stepped out of the room and was about to head to her office when she stopped in he tracks by the sight that appeared in front of her.

Dr. Saunders stood by the nurse station chatting lively with nurse Adams, a chatty little thing that was rumored to have slept with half the doctor's team in the building. She stormed up to them and slammed the file she was holding onto the table.

"Didn't I just tell you to wait in my office? I do not tolerate such indecency towards me or any of your superiors."

Nurse Adams paled up and excused herself. Dr. Saunders however turned towards her angrily and put his hands on his waist.

"That's funny cause last time I checked you've been screwing the guy who's been talking trash about you behind your back."

"My office now." She said lowly. He smirked arrogantly but followed her into her office.

She turned around and tried to remain level headed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and regarded him coolly.

"Dr. Saunders I don't know whether you decipher the severity of your actions." He shrugged his shoulders, and smirked.

"What are you going to do? Fire me?"

"I will do so if you wont rethink your actions and act like a responsible human being. You are a relatively new employee here and I expect that my employees do their jobs and do it well, so far you're not living up to my expectations."

"You wont fire me. My uncle is on the hospital board and if you'll fire me he'll make sure that you wont

She wanted so badly to just fire him right then and there, but she was a professional and personal opinions were not supposed to cloud her mind. Instead she remained cool and sure.

"Dr. Saunders I do not tolerate threats, and just to make it clear it is I not your uncle who decides who stays in or out of this hospital. If you wont do as I say I will make sure that you wont come near this hospital again. Am I understood?"

The smirk fell off his lips; instead it turned into a nasty scowl. He glared at her displeasingly then turned around and left the office.

She let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly she felt a huge wave of dizziness overcome her. Her head was spinning, and she barely managed grip the edge of her desk. Her vision blurred and every sound faded in her ears. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, but this time the spinning didn't cease. Everything turned black and she felt her legs buckle under her. She barely held consciousness when her body hit the floor. The last thing she heard was someone yelling her name before she fell into the pitch-black darkness of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi sweeties. Okay when I was writing the other chapter I had a pretty good idea what to write for this chapter, but it seems that my muse took it in a slightly different direction, well the first part, the second part stayed mostly like I had envisioned it. Funny how that happens. Anyway I hope you like this.

Also I was realizing that this chapter might contain the longest elevator ride in history of elevator rides, but hey, let's just pretend that the mechanism was extra slow that day.

Also the fainting might be slightly cliché but no one writes a preggo fic without some drama, right?

Huge thanks to those who are reading, and ginormous thanks to my wonderfully awesome reviewers. I'm so glad you like it so far. I love your speculations and I really appreciate your thoughts on this. I feel like there are so many who write reviews that don't have an account, and I feel so bad for not being able to write you a comment back, but I definitely value everything you guys have to say, just so you know.

Now on with the story

* * *

><p>"Summer, you're sister just got out of surgery. We were able to stop the bleeding."<p>

"Oh Dr. Lovejoy. How can I ever repay you?"

"You have already given me so much Summer. But I will only ask for one thing."

"What is that?"

"Will you marry me?"

The blonde woman stared teary eyed at the tall man in the white coat. His dark hair was slickly combed back, and his brown Labrador eyes looked expectantly at her blue ones.

"I can't." She breathed out shakily.

"Why not Summer? I thought you loved me." He said dramatically.

"I do but…I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You're not the father."

His eyebrows creased together in confusion.

"Who is? Tell me Summer who is the father?"

"Your brother, Sebastian."

"No! I will not believe it."

"It's true."

The dramatic underlying music maximized under the confused expression of the handsome man.

"House?"

House looked up from the computer screen, and regarded his best friend that stood before him with his hands on his hips, his eyebrows raised.

"Shh. Summer was just revealing to Dr. Lovejoy that she's pregnant with his brother´s child, what she doesn't know is that her sister Marisa is also pregnant with his child, but she's actually in love with Dr. Lovejoy and thinks that he is the father. Meanwhile Sabrina…"

"How can you watch this? An intelligent man like you can't possibly find such things entertaining." Wilson said exasperatedly. House only shrugged his shoulders and continued watching while swirling a piece of lollipop in his mouth.

"So what did you want?"

"Umm, well I was just checking…" Wilson mumbled.

House looked up from the computer screen at his best friend boringly.

"Cuddy's fine, I'm fine, everybody's fine."

"Good." Wilson nodded his head but didn't show any sign of moving.

"Are you sure?" He questioned unconvinced.

House looked up again annoyingly and slammed down the screen of his laptop.

"What do you really want Wilson?"

"I'm worried about Cuddy. Have you two spoken about what happened…you know?"

"No actually I don't know." House said incredulously.

"Oh you know…you don't know?" Wilson began to stutter awkwardly. House kept staring at him cluelessly, maybe too cluelessly because Wilson's face suddenly turned from awkward to frustrated.

"Oh common you know." He said aggravated.

"Yeah I know." He said simply.

"So you have…talked about it."

"Yeah…sort of. I mean we didn't have the chance she's been sick all weekend."

"Oh, that explains." Wilson muttered thoughtfully. "I saw her earlier and she looked like she was about to pass out."

House sighed. She really should have listened to him when he told her to stay home, but she was just as stubborn as he, and there was no talking her out of it. He couldn't quite get past the feeling of worry that was slowly upgrading. He wasn't joking when he told her that she looked awful.

But what was really frustrating was that her symptoms were dissolving from what appeared to be a simple flue into something else. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, a thought that his forever-rational mind couldn't ignore.

What if…

No it couldn't possibly be, there was no way. She was just sick, there was no other possibility. Well of course there were other possibilities but the most logical reason would be the sushi, well and the other option, which was of course implausible. There was no way that she was…

House shook his head, no he couldn't think of something like that right now. But he couldn't quite shake the uneasy feeling away. She did look horrible when she came to his office earlier, and it clearly hadn't escaped anyone's notice. Maybe he should check if she was okay, or was that a violation of one of Cuddy's rules?

When they had started dating Cuddy, the obsessively anal freak she was, had put together a list of rules neither of them were allowed to break. Of course the top ten appeared to involve no sex at work whatsoever, even though they had broken that rule several times. House almost grinned at the thought.

The other rules were that they should always appear professional. He wasn't allowed to go into her office unless it was related to work, and the same went for her. What she hadn't really taken in consideration was that most of the times he went into her office in the past had nothing to do with work.

But he had this nagging feeling that he should go and check on her. He could just walk past the clinic and sneak a peak into her office; he only had to find an excuse to walk past it.

"Hey Wilson wanna go get some late lunch?" His sudden question made Wilson jump up.

"Didn't you eat already?"

"Nope forgot." He said impassively and stood up from his office chair.

"Huh. That's unlike you."

"I've been busy."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders and followed him out of the office. They walked down the hallway and into the elevators.

"So…" Wilson said in attempt to break the silence that had settled between them.

"What's up with you?"

"Spit it out Wilson. What is it?"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Wilson sputtered out.

"Common don't act stupid, you've been dying to say something since you came to my office now say it or I'll have to knock the truth out of you."

Wilson looked shamefully down, and sighed heavily.

"Actually I've been trying to give you the opportunity to tell me. I thought that I was your best friend, and I have to hear it from Chase of all people." He sounded really hurt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" House said incredulously, this time for real.

"House I _know_, everyone knows, it's been going like wildfire around the hospital."

"Exactly what have people been saying?"

"That you and Cuddy are having a baby. I know that you wouldn't want to spoil it, but it's really far fetched to tell your best friend that the test was negative when it wasn't."

"Funny cause the last time I knew it was." House spat out angrily.

"But…you've been acting all odd, and Foreman said that you were actually cuddling in your office. You…cuddling. I mean you don't…cuddle."

House couldn't help but let out a barking laugh.

"Oh you sorry son of a bitch. I told you that she was sick, and I was actually comforting her."

"Well it could have been morning sickness."

House's smile faded from his lips. Wilson's last words echoed through his mind, mirroring his former suspicions, but he ignored it again. The test was negative.

He managed to conjure up a witty smile.

"If all of the rumors in this hospital were true, you and me would have eloped, I would be having a secret love child with Cameron, while getting married to Cuddy in Vegas. Wow, we should totally write our own soap." House mused.

"Besides I really thought that you were smarter than to believe the rumors that are spreading through the hospital."

"But it wasn't just the rumors. You two have been acting strangely." He said defensively.

"Well that may be because we actually thought that we were going to have a kid." His voice was bitter, and he cringed inwardly at the thought of revealing his pain to anyone. Wilson seemed taken aback and looked actually ashamed.

"I'm sorry House. I know it's been hard…I just really thought that it was true. I'm sorry, I won't mention it again."

"Just…forget it."

Silence fell over them. Both of them were thinking about something to say, but neither of them could think of anything. The cling of the elevator erupted and the elevator door opened.

They walked into the busy lobby, which was as usual loud and crowded.

"So, monster truck marathon tomorrow?" House offered casually.

"Yeah." Wilson muttered and together they walked towards the cafeteria.

House tried to limp more slowly so he could peak into the clinic to see whether he could see Cuddy. First he merely saw a bunch of nurses by the nurse station, but then he spotted her standing with her hands on her hips seemingly angry. The person she was talking to had his back turned to him, but he couldn't recognize who it was.

"Hey Wilson."

Wilson who was several steps ahead of him stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"Do you know who Cuddy's talking to?" he pointed his cane into the man's direction. Wilson turned his head in the direction and nodded his head.

"Yes this is Dr. Karl Saunders, he's a knew doctor here."

They watched Cuddy turn around and the doctor follow her inside.

"Wow she seemed furious. I'm not surprised, I've heard that he's nothing but trouble."

"Really?" That information piqued his interest.

"Yes he insults patients and he almost messed up Hourani's surgery the other day. People have been complaining about his work since day one."

"Why was he hired in the first place?" House muttered while walking closer to the clinic to get a better view into Cuddy's office.

"His uncle is on the hospital board and he was first in his class in Harvard."

"So? The man's clearly an idiot."

"Try to say that to the board. His uncle is C.J. Krauss; last year he donated million dollars to the hospital. They're not firing him anytime soon."

House was barely listening. His focus was on the doctor that had just walked out of the office, his anger wasn't hard to notice. House frowned and turned to Wilson.

"I think I'm going to check on Cuddy." House muttered and entered into the clinic with Wilson close behind him. He was few feet away from her office, and he had a clear view into the office.

He could hear the alarm bells immediately in his head when he saw her through the glass windows. Her body leaned against the desk, her hands gripping shakily on the desk for support. Her face was pale and her eyes were distant.

His legs moved faster, but it still felt like eternity until his hand reached the doorknob, but he was already too late.

Her feet crumbled under her and her body fell on the floor. He threw the door open and ran towards her body. He could feel panic grip his chest and he could hear himself call out her name. In what felt like eternity he finally reached her and crouched down beside her. His fingers fumbled immediately for her pulse that hammered faintly against his fingertips. He touched her clammy forehead and turned her face towards him.

"Cuddy." His voice was slightly shaky but he didn't mind.

"Cuddy, can you hear me?"

"Oh my God is she all right?" He heard someone behind him say, but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Cuddy." He said again, this time she seemed to respond. Her eyelids twitched and she slowly opened her eyes before shutting them tightly shut.

"House." He heard her mutter faintly.

"I'm here. Do you feel any back, chest or abdominal pain?" He questioned urgently.

She shook her head. At least this wasn't a cardiac, or neurological problem, although he wasn't going to disregard that just yet.

He turned around and noticed the group of doctors and nurses that had gathered in front of the office.

"Can someone bring me water and salt, now." He barked out.

"And the rest of you go do your freaking job, there's nothing to see here."

He turned again to Cuddy who seemed to be gaining more consciousness.

"What happened?" She asked through dry lips.

"You passed out. Hey don't move." He ordered when she made an attempt to sit up. She lay her head back down on the carpet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." She muttered, and closed her eyes. "I should have listened to you."

"Yeah you should have." He muttered sharply.

"Dr. House." He turned around and met the very concerned Nurse Regina handed him a glass of water and a saltshaker from the cafeteria.

"Thanks." He muttered and placed his hand under Cuddy's head for support.

She sipped on the water but coughed immediately.

"Drink up or I'll have to give you intravenous." He stated and held the glass up against her lips.

"Can I at least sit up?"

"Not for the next ten minutes, you know the drill."

She sighed and managed, with his help, to finish the glass of water. After about ten minutes he helped her slowly up.

"Okay, now sit with your legs against your stomach and lean your head between your legs, and breathe slowly in and out." He informed her. She did as he said. He patted his hand against her back smoothly.

"I'm going to get another glass of water for you. Don't get up."

She nodded her head and continued to breath like he told her to. He stood up slowly, and ignored the protest from his leg. He limped into the bathroom and returned quickly with a glass of water. He watched her finish the glass.

"Okay, now I'm going to help you to stand up slowly, don't be hasty."

She nodded and together, hand in hand, he helped her up. She clung to him for support, her face paling slightly but she managed to hold her balance.

He managed to help her to the white couch in the corner of the office. She leaned back into the leather and exhaled. He squeezed her hand, which she hadn't yet let go.

"What happened exactly?"

"I really don't know. I was talking to Dr. Saunders."

"Did he do something?" He muttered darkly.

"No, no. Not to me anyway, although he almost killed an old woman. I was talking to him and he had just left when I started to feel dizzy, the next thing I remember is waking up on the floor."

"Have you been feeling dizzy all day?"

Cuddy bit her lip and nodded her head admittedly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought that it was nothing. This day has been hell and all I wanted was to go home and lie down, but I couldn't. I've been interviewing a donor all morning, and when I finally got to my office I heard the news that my newest employee almost killed a patient and…" She stopped and sighed despairingly.

"You should have listened to me." He muttered frustratingly.

"I know. I'm sorry." She caressed his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met briefly, when they were interrupted by the sound of the office door opening.

"Oh I'm sorry." Wilson raised his hands in the air and started to back out.

"No it's fine." Cuddy said.

"I was just going to check how you're holding up."

"I'm fine." Cuddy assured him.

"Excellent…erm. House can I talk to you for a moment?"

House raised his eyebrows but obliged and stood up from the couch and followed Wilson out of the office.

"What?"

"Okay, don't be mad, but I think you should know that the hospital is going crazy. Everyone knows what happened, and everyone…"

"Wilson I really don't care what people think. People are genuine morons and they can think what they want." He started to turn around when he felt Wilson's hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You don't understand. I know you don't care, but now when the board thinks that she's pregnant they might use that as an excuse to get rid of her."

"And why would they do that?"

"Apparently Dr. Saunders complained to the board that she was threatening him. I know that they wont fire her just because of that, but I wouldn't underestimate them."

"That slimy little git. Where is he?" He snapped and looked around as if he were just around the corner. Wilson placed his arm on his hand in sign for him to calm down.

"House, don't. I think you should just let Cuddy clear it with the board."

"Yeah, and just allow that moron to get away with it. I don't think so."

"No! House, you'll only make things worse."

"Fine." He huffed. "Where do you hear this stuff anyway?" House muttered.

"I have my sources."

"Humph."

"What? Unlike you I actually attend staff meetings, and gain contact with other people, you should try it someday."

"Uh-huh. I don't think so." He mumbled and marched into Cuddy's office.

"Hey munchkin." He greeted her with a sugar-coated voice. "We have a tiny problem."

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell her right now." Wilson whispered hastily.

"Tell me what?" Cuddy said concernedly.

"Umm, it seems that everyone thinks that you're pregnant. And our slippery little friend Saunders has complained to the board."

"That son of a b-"

"Abbababb, there are children here." He stage whispered and yanked his head in Wilson's direction who didn't look slightly amused.

"I need to talk to them now." She began to stand up but barely managed to hold her balance.

"Yeah no." House contradicted. "You're going straight to bed. You can talk to those stuck up morons tomorrow."

"But I can't just go home. I have tons of work to do, and…"

"Out of the question. I'm not listening to your crap again. From now on you'll stay home when I say so."

House started to grab her arm under her protests.

"Cuddy, House is right. Just go home. I'll cancel your meetings this afternoon."

"But…"

"Not buts missy. I don't care whether I'll have to carry you out kicking and screaming but you're going home to bed." He started to drag her towards the doors.

"Fine, fine, but will you please let go of my arm and allow me to get my stuff?"

House released her hand and watched her pack her laptop and other minor stuff into her briefcase.

"You'll make sure that all my appointments are cancelled, and rebooked, okay?"

"You have my word." Wilson promised.

Cuddy sighed and closed her eyes briefly. House grabbed her hand and drew her closer to him.

"This is killing you isn't it?"

Cuddy opened her eyes and grimaced disdainfully.

"No." She said unconvincingly. He smirked, and together they walked out of her office.

"See you later Wilson." House yelled behind them.

They barely made it out of the clinic before an army of co-workers attacked them with their queries.

"Dr. Cuddy are you all right?" A nearby nurse questioned.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?"

"Congratulations you two!" Someone squealed behind them.

Cuddy gripped his shirt tightly, and he could see her face pallor considerably.

"Okay, okay! Now everyone just stop!" House shouted.

"Dr. Cuddy isn't feeling well, and no she isn't pregnant so stop with your fucking nonsense and go back to work."

Silence fell over the group; some backed away and muttered their apologies. Some stared at them wide eyed and smiled awkwardly. Soon they were alone, and he heard her sigh beside him.

"What is up with people?" he muttered angrily.

They walked up to the car and drove silently to Cuddy's house.

House didn't say anything and stared grimly at the road ahead. Cuddy rested her head against the window, her eyes stayed closed.

"You know they're just a bunch of morons." He insisted angrily.

She didn't say anything, and kept her eyes glued shut. He took it as a sign that she didn't want to talk and remained silent for the rest of the ride home.

He drove up the drive way and shut down the engine. Cuddy didn't show any sign of moving, and he was starting to think that she had fallen asleep when she muttered.

"What is wrong with me House?"

The question caught him off guard. He frowned and opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when she turned her head in his direction. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"Why does it always have to be me? What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." He started but was silenced when she hit the dashboard angrily.

"Don't say that nothing's the matter with me House. I feel horrible. Just tell me what is wrong with me." She wailed and buried her head in her hands.

"Cuddy look at me." He told her firmly. She didn't look up so he said again.

"Look at me."

Finally she looked up.

"I'm telling you that there's nothing the matter with you. You went to see the doctor and there's nothing that indicates that something's wrong with you. It was just not your time, but it will come." She leaned against him and he took her in his secure embrace.

He knew that Cuddy was a great mom, and he meant whole-heartedly what he said, but he wasn't quite sure whether he was the right man to pursue those dreams with. Even though he had toyed with the idea before, he wasn't quite sure whether he would ever be ready to have a kid. But that was a concern he didn't have to think about at the moment. Now he had to think about Cuddy, even though he had never really been good at taking care of people, especially Cuddy.

"Cuddy, let's just go inside. You're tired; you barely slept last night."

She nodded her head and together they went into the house. The first thing they heard was Rachel's happy cry.

"Mommy."

A warm smile spread on Cuddy's lips when her two year old came running towards them. Marina walked slowly behind them, drying her hand on a towel.

"I thought you wouldn't be home yet."

"Cuddy's sick, so I forced her back home."

"Ah I see. Don't you have to work too Dr. House?"

"No patient." House said simply.

"Howse." Rachel squealed.

"Hi Rachel. Now you have to be good, mommy needs to get some sleep."

Rachel nodded her head seriously and skipped back to Marina.

"I'll stay here with her till five." Marina offered.

"Oh could you do that?" Cuddy questioned.

"Of course." Marina smiled and took the little girl's hand and followed her into the living room.

"Let's get you to bed." House grabbed Cuddy's hand and walked her into her bedroom. She was quick to strip into his old tee shirt, and jump into bed.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked almost childishly.

"Yeah I'll be right there." He said and headed into the bathroom.

He closed the door and stared at the mirror tiredly. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he couldn't quite seem to shake the worrisome wrinkles on his face. He exhaled and turned on the water, and splashed it on his face. He reached for his towel to dry off his face when he noticed the trashcan, and remembered his and Cuddy's conversation that morning. He decided that he could be nice just this once and take the trash out for her.

He grabbed the plastic ends and lifted the bag from the trash. He was about to tie a knot when he got a glimpse of something white and long. He paused and frowned. He could have sworn that they had thrown the stick in the kitchen trash. He opened the bag to get a better look and almost dropped the bag when he saw the sign on the end of the stick. His heart hammered in his chest when he dove his hand into the trash to retrieve the plastic stick. He picked it up in awe and stared at the light pink plus sign. It couldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was feeling super active today, at least in writing, and decided to post another chapter.

Thanks as always to my amazing reviewers. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Hello this is Dr. Gregory House can you give me contact to Dr. Emily Rossetti?"<p>

"Umm let's see. Ah, yes, do you want me to pass you through?"

"Yes."

"All right here you go."

House stood in the bathroom, and held his cell phone tightly up to his ear. The trash lay open on the ground, the pregnancy test lay on the table. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and tried to think straight, but his thoughts seemed to jumble up in a mess.

How could he not have known? How could he, the notorious Dr. Gregory House not see that she was pregnant? Was he losing it? Or was he just in complete denial? He hoped for everyone's sake that the latter option was true.

Of course it had occurred to him more than once over the day. Her dizzy spells had nothing to do with her throwing up, and he knew it, he knew it and he let it slide. Or did he? He wasn't quite sure anymore.

He tried to tell himself to calm down, he wasn't hundred percent sure, she had taken two tests and got two outcomes, one was right, but which one?

He already knew the answer, of course he did, but he wasn't going to tell Cuddy that the test was positive and then it would turn out that she wasn't pregnant. He couldn't do that to her again, so in complete panic he called the first person that came to his mind. The irony of it was that he hadn't heard from this person in fifteen years, but before he knew it he had dialed the number.

"My, my, to what do I owe the pleasure to get a phone call from none other than the infamous Greg House?" Her jubilant voice rang in his ear, and brought him back to reality.

"Good to hear from you too Emily. I actually need to ask you a favor."

"Huh, that's a first. What can I do?"

He was so grateful that she didn't ask questions like; 'why the hell are you asking me a favor when we haven't spoken in fifteen years'. It was actually as if they had spoken the day before.

"How accurate are pregnancy tests?"

"Ha, I did so not suspect this. Did you get some poor little innocent thing pregnant?"

"No. Now tell me."

"Couldn't you just have called the company?"

"And what? They would have told me some well rehearsed lie about their statistics and how much more accurate their tests are above every other company, so no I couldn't."

"So everybody still lies." It was a statement not a question. "Well I don't know what to tell you, today they're fairly accurate. I have heard about several people who weren't pregnant even though the home pregnancy test said otherwise. However with today's tests I think that if there is a positive test there is a great chance that it's correct."

"But what if there was one negative and one positive test?"

"I think if that's the case you should take a blood test and see what happens, and of course you should contact a gynecologist."

"Why the hell did you think I called you? You haven't changed your profession have you?"

"Oh common Greg, aren't you working at a hospital. There must be a decent gynecologist there."

"Yeah but she can't go there."

"Why?"

"Cause she's also a doctor there, and we can't exactly be discreet there."

"Oh she's a doctor. Who is she? Do I know her?" She said exuberantly.

"Don't think so. Now can you see her or not?"

"Sorry but my schedule is full. I can't possibly squeeze another patient in."

"What, you can't do me this one favor?"

"Hey this is what happens you write several books and bam you find yourself overbooked till the next century."

"I'm not just sending her to anyone, I'm sending her to you. Common you must be able to squeeze her somewhere in between."

"Wow it seems like you really care about her. Are you sure this is Greg House, or is this someone who sounds exceedingly like him and is having a blast in messing with my brain?"

"You owe me Emily." He reminded her. She huffed and he heard rustling of paper before her much more annoyed voice returned on the phone.

"Friday one o'clock, and don't be late!"

"No worries. See you then Gingerhead."

"Don't call me that, and bring a sandwich with you in the meantime. You owe me lunch."

"Bye."

"Sure."

He flipped his phone shut and sighed. He really didn't know what he was doing, he was actually surprised how level headed he actually was, compared to the circumstances.

He sighed and opened the door carefully and peered into the darkness of Cuddy's bedroom. He could see her small form under the covers and the soft sound of her breathing. He tip toed into the room and closed the door behind him.

He stood by the foot of the bed and watched her sleep.

He wasn't sure how he should break the news to her, he wasn't even sure whether he should, but it wasn't fair to her to keep it a secret from her. He wondered whether she had already realized the truth herself. She was very aware of her body, and she must have experienced some changes.

She turned in her sleep and mumbled something unintelligible.

The sound of her cell phone ringing rang through the air. He sneaked a look in her direction to see whether she had woken up and to his dismay he saw her hands move to her face tiredly. He scurried to her suitcase where her vibrating iPhone rang loudly.

"Hello."

"Is this Dr. Cuddy's phone?"

"Yeah."

"Can I speak with her?"

"No she's not well right now…" He felt a hand on his arm and looked at a very much-tired Cuddy gesturing for him to hand her the phone. Reluctantly he handed it to her but showed her his clear displeasure. She only patted his arm and answered.

"Hello. Yes, this is she." She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"No." Her tone changed.

"Yes I understand."

"Of course, all right I'll see you then." She shut off the phone and threw it on the bed carelessly.

"What was that?"

"It was the hospital board, they want a meeting tomorrow."

"Those bastards." House muttered and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and traced patterns over her palm.

"Did they say what it was about?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"No but I have a pretty good idea."

House didn't say anything and kept his gaze turned downwards.

"It's so strange." She suddenly piped up. House looked up.

"What is?"

"That you haven't said anything."

"What am I supposed to have said?"

"How strange this has been. Don't you think it's a little bit too much of a coincidence that I fainted after two days of puking at the same time? I thought that you would have suspected something by now."

He stopped tracing her palm and let go of her hand. He sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"I have." He muttered, and looked up.

"I have been suspicious, for a while, but I couldn't…I didn't want to hurt you, and you've been distracted, and in pain. I didn't want to mention anything in case it wasn't anything, but…" He paused and stood up.

"But what?" She whispered.

He didn't utter a word and walked into the bathroom to retrieve the pregnancy test, he walked up to her and handed it to her.

"I found this in the trash earlier." He murmured.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face then looked at the stick and let out a sharp breath.

"Oh God, oh my God." Her words came out in a sob. She turned her head up to meet House's, a small tear ran down her cheek.

The next thing he knew she had jumped up into his embrace, and squeezed him to her tightly. She sobbed into his shirt, and he just held her.

"I knew it. I knew it." She whispered.

She let go of him and stared at him teary eyed.

"We're going to be parents." She suddenly breathed out disbelievingly.

"Cuddy." He approached her carefully. "The test isn't hundred percent accurate, we have to take a blood test before we decide anything."

She nodded her head but couldn't quite hide her happiness. He wished that he could feel celebratory right now but he couldn't let such emotions carry him away when there was still a chance that she wasn't pregnant.

She smiled at him understandably; she took his hand and squeezed it.

"I know, House." She said meaningfully as if she knew exactly what was going on in his mind.

"I love you." She said sweetly.

"I love you too." He muttered softly. She touched his cheek affectionately.

"Everything will be all right."

He didn't say anything to her statement but hoped that it would be true.

"I'm going to call Dr. Evans to get an appointment."

House froze slightly and coughed awkwardly. He hadn't quite thought how to tell her that he had already taken care of that.

"Uh yeah, about that. Don't you think that you should talk to someone outside Princeton? You know someone who doesn't know us. "

"Why? Dr. Evans is perfectly fine." She said and picked up her phone from the bed. He snatched it skillfully out of her hands, and put his hand behind his back.

"What? House what are you doing."

"Okay don't be mad." He raised his finger up in warning. She folded her arms together and stared at him pointedly.

"Only if you have given me a reason to be."

"I sort of called someone when I found the test."

Her cheeks flared up and he could see her explode.

"You what?" She said lowly, her voice was almost lethal.

"Okay, in my defense I called her because I had to be sure." He said warily.

"You had to be sure of what?"

"That you wouldn't get hurt. You are sensitive towards this, and I wanted to make sure that the test result was true. Like I said before we aren't sure."

"But you could have told me before you called someone. Who did you call anyway? Wilson? Because I'm not okay with that."

"It wasn't Wilson."

She looked at him utterly confused.

"I called an old friend of mine. Her name is Emily Rossetti and she's actually a gynecologist. I really don't know why I called her but her name popped into my mind and I…"

"Hold on." She raised her index finger to silence him. "You know Dr. Rossetti? How?"

"We were in Johns Hopkins together, you know, before I got fired and all."

"So you actually called one of the most successful doctor to date and got an appointment?" He nodded his head hoping that those news would at least cease her anger.

"Without consoling me?" She flared up. He started to find the possible escape routs just in case. But Cuddy was on fire and took the nearest object she could find, which, thankfully for him, turned out to be a pillow. She slammed the pillow on his arm angrily. His face scrunched up in pain, the blow had been surprisingly hard.

"Why can't you ever be honest with me House?" She screamed.

He dodged away from the next blow and managed to jump on the other side of the bed, and took his own pillow as a weapon.

"Don't you run away from me." She bellowed harshly, and stormed towards him.

"Then listen to me." His voice muffled when a pillow hit his head.

"Ouch! Goddamn it woman." He managed to grab a hold of her leg and tackled her on the bed. His leg was throbbing but he ignored the pain and pinned Cuddy down, holding her arms above her head.

"Let go of me."

She tried to wiggle her hands out of his grasp but he was stronger.

"Cuddy, just calm down, you mad woman." He said through gritted teeth. She stopped fighting him back and he could feel her muscles slacken. She looked at him angrily. He always found it funny how her lips turned into a pout when she was angry. He drowned the urge to kiss her, he knew that it wouldn't be well received at the moment.

"What are you grinning at, you big dork." She mumbled groggily.

"Just you. You actually look better." He complimented her.

"Gee thanks. I feel so much better now." He sarcastically remarked.

"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen. I did this for you."

"It's not that…it's just…I feel like you're always keeping stuff away from me and you could have talked to me before you called this woman out of the blue."

"I'm sorry." House muttered. "I just kind of panicked. It will never happen again."

"Uh huh."

"Honest."

She raised her eyebrows skeptically. He smirked wickedly and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss then he moved his bearded cheek against hers and turned his head back and forth so his beard brushed roughly on her soft cheek.

"Ah House! Stop it."

He laughed wickedly and kissed her on her cheek, forehead, and nose then lastly he landed on her mouth. He loosened his grip on her hands that flew immediately over his shoulders. She deepened the kiss, and started to fumble for the buttons on his shirt. His hands traveled down her shoulders and snaked under her tee shirt. She moaned out when his hand cupped her breast, she brushed off his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt when the bedroom door burst open.

"Mommy, mommy." Rachel yelled and ran into the room.

House and Cuddy looked up in unison, and sighed out loud. House rolled off Cuddy who sat up and regarded her daughter.

"Hi sweetie."

"Mommy look I drew a picture, wanna see?"

"Yeah." She said enthusiastically. House resisted the urge to roll his eyes; no way that she was enjoying this. Rachel, however, was beaming. She handed her mother the picture and smiled a toothy grin.

"Oh honey this is amazing…uh, what is it?"

Rachel laughed merrily and pointed with one finger at a pink colored figure.

"This is me, and this is you." She pointed again at a taller pink figure.

"And this is Howse." She said happily and pointed at the blue figure in the corner of the paper.

"Look, it has a cane and everything." Cuddy murmured and pointed at the vertical line by the figure.

"How adorable is that?"

House gave her a are-you-kidding-me expression, and sneered.

"Great job Rachel." Cuddy complimented her and touched her hair dotingly.

"Dr. Cuddy." Marina's voice came from the hallway, then the elderly woman appeared in the doorway.

"Rachel I told you not to disturb them." She chastised the girl who looked shamefully down.

"I'm sowy." She murmured.

"It's all right sweetie. Marina you can go home early, I'm feeling much better."

"Are you sure?" She said uncertainly.

"Yes."

"All right, but take care of yourself, and Dr. House you should make her a nice dinner and give her a message, she works like a beast."

"Don't worry Marina, everything's fine."

Marina didn't look too sure but she let it be, and bid them goodbye.

"Bye Marina." Cuddy called after the woman and picked Rachel up.

"Okay let's go clean you up." She cooed and swept into the bathroom.

House sat on the edge of the bed and buttoned up his shirt disappointedly.

Rachel was a sweet kid but sometimes she was pain in the ass, it seemed like she came like clockwork at the worst of times, like at that moment. He wondered how it was to have two kids running around.

House froze at the thought, he couldn't think like that. He shook his head and buttoned the last button frustratingly.

"Okay sweetie, I'll be just outside." He heard Cuddy say from the bathroom then she appeared in the doorframe and regarded him closely.

"Are you okay?" She muttered.

"Yeah."

She put a lock of her hair behind her ear and walked slowly towards him. She sat down beside him and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know that this is hard for you. You have never been too comfortable with kids, and we never planned this and…"

"Hey don't say that. I just…" He sighed, "I just don't want to bring any expectations when this might turn into nothing."

"I know." She murmured.

"So when do we have an appointment with ?"

"Friday at one."

"House I can't just leave work on a Friday." She said upsettingly.

"Cuddy, she's the best. I don't want you to just go to anyone."

"You really mean that." She leaned into his embrace.

"Besides we can make a trip out of it. Rachel has never been to New York has she?"

Cuddy sat up and looked sharply at him.

"She's in New York?"

"Yeah. She works at Mount Sinai."

Cuddy shifted and looked at him irritatingly, she stood up and walked away from him. House sat dumbfound on the bed.

"What was that?" he asked after her.

She turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered and walked into the bathroom leaving House sitting confused, horny and irritated. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle this for the next months. He decided that it was best to not think of such things, instead he stood up and sat by the TV in the living room, enjoying some alone time, while he still could.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys. I know this chapter is considerably shorter than the other chapters, but I hope you like it anyway. As always huge thanks to my awesome reviewers.

Happy Easter.

* * *

><p>Cuddy sat by the long table in conference room 3. She sat alone and went over the notes from the meeting before. She scribbled a few notes down, and sighed heavily. The meeting had gone beyond her expectations. The board members had been ecstatic by the news of the donation for the pediatric wing. Their monthly expenses were in check and everything seemed to be going according to plan. In fact it there were no serious complaints, and they had been clear from charges in two months. But there was still one thing that bothered her, and she wasn't sure whether she should feel relief or wary of it all.<p>

She shook her head to erase her mind of these doubts. She was just being paranoid. She stood up and started to pack away her notes and files into her suitcase. It was well past five and she couldn't wait to go back home and just relax. She envisioned a nice hot bath with scented candles and then maybe she could curl up in bed with tea and a good book. House had a boys night out with Wilson, so she would be alone with Rachel. So she saw a great opportunity for a little alone time.

The thought of the awaiting evening made her quicken her pace, she secured her laptop into her suitcase and clasped it shut. She picked her jacket from the back of the chair and draped it over her arm before picking up the suitcase, she looked around to see if she had forgotten anything then started to walk towards the door when she noticed a figure hover in the doorway. She jumped up in surprise, and brought her hand to her chest in shock. She closed her eyes with relief when she recognized the figure, but the relief was quickly replaced with dread.

"Oh Mr. Krauss. You startled me."

Christopher James Krauss was the executive vice director of the Board of Directors. He was a highly influenced man in New Jersey. Cuddy had always felt uncomfortable in his presence. It wasn't that she felt intimidated, she was used to power hungry, biased, narcissists like him, but his cold impassive exterior made her want to cringe. His appearance did not make him any more pleasant. He was tall and thin, and his wrinkled skin made him appear even older than he was. His grey hair was thin which only accentuated the narrowness of his sunken cheeks, and crooked nose. His grey eyes were ice cold, and showed lack of any emotion. His lips donned a nasty sneer. He walked forwards patronizingly and looked at her disdainfully.

"Can I do anything for you Mr. Krauss?"

"Yes indeed you can Dr. Cuddy." His voice was papery thin, his wording slow and deliberate.

"All right. Would you like to have a seat?" He avoided her offer, his expression sour as if he were offended by her offer.

"Do you realize who I am Dr. Cuddy?" He didn't give her a time to answer and continued. "My expenses go beyond your wildest dreams, and my contribution is essential to this hospital." He said smoothly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Krauss but I don't understand how that has anything to do with me." Cuddy said evenly.

"Don't act like a fool Dr. Cuddy. I know how you threatened my nephew, Dr. Karl Saunders yesterday afternoon. I do not tolerate such threats to my own kin."

"Mr. Krauss, you are out of line. What goes between my employees and me is none of your concern. I do not play favorites, and if I find their work or behavior offensive I do not shy away from telling them how I feel about that."

Mr. Krauss took a menacing step forwards, his face was deeply set in a frown, and he looked incredibly displeased by her comment.

"Do not think that you cannot be replaced Dr. Cuddy. If you do anything like this again, I will make sure that you wont be able to find a job in the state of New Jersey ever again. Am I understood?"

Cuddy could feel the anger boil in her veins. She was a grown woman, and she was not going to tolerate that someone spoke to her like she was a child.

"Mr. Krauss, like I said before, it's not your place to handle the employees of this hospital. It's my job, and I wont tolerate threats. Goodbye sir." She said and walked past him.

"You must know Dr. Cuddy that pregnancy and administration does not go well together, and if that is the case they wont think twice in firing you."

Cuddy turned abruptly around. How dared he? She cursed those goddamn tattle tales of this hospital. Mr. Krauss stood tall, and brushed invisible lint off his impeccably straight suit tamely.

"I would be careful if I were you Dr. Cuddy. Women are so easily replaced."

Cuddy's knuckles curled into a fist, and she desperately wanted to punch that awful sneer off his face. Instead she turned around, and started to walk away with as much dignity as she could muster. She was not going to let him get under her skin, or at least giving him the satisfaction in watching her lose her dignity.

"This isn't over Dr. Cuddy." He called after her before the doors shut down with a heavy thud.

She marched down the hall determined not to let his words affect her. She felt so angry, and so humiliated. That a grown up person, a well respected man no less, dared to threaten her like this, and make her feel so easily dispensable made her even more upset and angry.

She reached her car and drove away quickly. She wanted to get as far away from the hospital as possible. When she finally came home she felt angry, tired and frustrated.

Her evening had been perfectly ruined. She wasn't in the mood anymore. She even thought about calling House and ask him to postpone their get together, but she couldn't do that to him, and she wasn't one of those girlfriends who needed to whine about every single mishap in their lives. Instead she decided to make most of the evening. She felt lazy so she ordered pizza, which appeared to be the highlight of Rachel's day, she jumped up and down and clapped her hands happily. After she had put Rachel to bed she decided to draw the hot bath she had been wishing so anxiously for before.

She lit a few candles, and placed them around the bathtub and on the counter. Then she turned on some relaxing music and climbed into the bathtub.

She closed her eyes and let the warm water work its magic on her sore muscles. She tried to concentrate on the soft tunes and erase unwanted thoughts.

But she was still worked up over the event before, and her mind kept racing over the past few weeks.

Her hands slid down on her flat abdomen. Could there be a life in there?

She could feel the fear grip her, and she tried to erase it. She took a deep breath and dove her head under the water, her thoughts returning few hours prior.

"_Hey Cuddy. Are you busy?" _

_She looked up from her work and saw House standing in the doorway. _

"_Well I'm always busy, but I can spear time for you. What's up?"_

_House looked around and slid into the office smoothly. He shut the drapes on the paneled glass so no one could peek inside. _

"_What are you doing?" She questioned wearily. _

_House dove into the pockets of his jacket and fished up a tourniquet, needle, a tube, and a plastic hub. _

"_House…I don't think we should do this now." She started to protest. He approached her and put the items on her desk._

"_And when should we do this? Tomorrow, after a week, hell maybe we should just wait and see so everyone can put their wages into the pot, and the first to see whether you're pregnant or not is the winner." _

"_House..." She started to protest._

"_I know you're scared. I know that you don't want to face disappointment and rejection all over again. I know how much it hurts you, but you can't keep running away from this forever." _

"_Okay." She muttered. He looked at her for confirmation, and she nodded her head reluctantly and rolled up the sleeve on her shirt. _

She clenched her eyes shut and broke onto the surface of the water, taking deep breaths. She had been so afraid, she was still afraid. After years of effort to conceive a child of her own, which only left her disappointment and pain, she was afraid to know the truth. She knew how it felt like to lose a child, to lose the sheer feeling of joy when the positive test came back, only to realize that it wasn't meant to be. And now when she was back in those tracks, she could feel the fear lock itself around her.

What if she _wasn't_ pregnant? What if she _was_ pregnant?

House had been amazing to her; he had been more supportive than she ever would have dreamt in her wildest dreams. Even though he had a rough time first she still felt incredibly grateful for his endless support. But what would happen over the course of the next months. Would he be able to handle the stress of a child? Could he give his 100 percent to a child? Was he emotionally ready for the devotion and work that involved in having a child?

All of those doubts and fears started to manifest in her head. She realized that she was being overly dramatic, that things would just have to unfold with time, but still her fears were overpowering her judgment.

Unwanted images of her alone with a crying baby haunted her dreams.

She groaned out loud and decided that taking a relaxing bath couldn't have been a worse idea. She stood up from the bathtub and dried herself quickly.

She needed something to distract her, and what was a better way than good old TV.

She sat down on the sofa, clad in her fluffy bathrobe, her hair wet and damp after the bath. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

Her mind was still on overdrive. Her thoughts filled with doubts and unsaid fears. She was going to set the cattle for tea when she heard a loud knock on the door. She hurried over to the front door, and looked through the peeping hole to see who it was. She threw open the door when she saw that it was just House.

He was completely rained down, his jacket was soaked: tiny drops scattered over his hair, and fell onto his face.

"Weren't you going to have a boys night out with Wilson tonight?"

He raised his arm and handed her a file she hadn't noticed that he was holding.

"The tests results came back."

Cuddy's eyes grew wide and she snatched the file from his hand. She held her breath while she scanned over the paper; her heart stopped when she saw the results. She looked into his amazing blue eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul.

The file slid from her feeble hands, and it dropped on the floor with a thud. Her eyes burned with tears, and she couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips.

His face, which had been emotionless before, seemed to break when she started to cry. He grabbed her arms and drew her in his tight embrace.

A thunder erupted in the distance, and the soft crackling sound of the rain hitting the pavement, drowned down her hiccups.

She looked up at him, to scan his expression and to her relief she saw no uncertainty, and she could have sworn that she saw some form of happiness shine in his eyes.

"We're going to be parents." She whispered.

"Yeah." He whispered back in amazement.

"You're sure about this?" he smiled down at her, a genuinely real smile.

"As long as you are."

She could feel fresh patch of tears threaten to fall, so she buried her head in his chest and clung to him.

She felt so relieved, and so happy that every feeling of worry and dread she felt before disappeared. She could feel his lips grace the top of her head, and for that moment she felt completely content, because she was going to be a mother to his child, and nothing in the world could contain her happiness.

Another bolt of lightening erupted through the air, but that went unnoticed by the parents to be who stood in each other's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter contains descriptions involving medicine and related subjects. Now I'm no doctor, and am not going to pretend to be one, but things described come from research so if there are any mistakes I apologize in advance.

I wont be able to update as often from now on. I will try but until the end of May I will be studying for a huge finale exam. I'm a full time law student so my days will have to go mostly in reading rather than writing. I will post in the meantime but not as frequently. So I made this chapter long. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I think it was enough of drama for now, so I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I hope you like this chapter. As always thanks to my lovely reviewers.

*Edit: Huge thanks to JLCH and IHeartHouseCuddy that pointed out the mistakes.

* * *

><p>"You're sure that you can handle this? I'll swing by when we get back just in case."<p>

Cuddy stood on the sidewalk in front of her house, chatting agitatedly on the phone. The morning was sunny and bright, a wonderful morning to take a trip to New York, if it wasn't for the fact that it was really the last thing she wanted to do.

"Cuddy come on if you wont get your big beautiful butt into the car we'll be late. Now get in the car." House shouted at her through the open car window. He drummed his hand irritatingly on the steering wheel. When she didn't respond to him he raised his arm horizontally in the air so she could see and tapped his finger on his watch impatiently.

"Hold on." She muttered into the phone and removed it from her ear.

"House, give me a minute. I have to…"

"Cuddy no matter what you say changes anything. Wilson can handle this, it's just few hours for Christ's sake, your child is in good hands."

Cuddy huffed and placed the phone again by her ear.

"Remember that you can always call me back, okay?" She said anxiously.

"Cuddy, don't worry. Everything's in order." Wilson assured her.

"Okay. I'll hear from you." She said while climbing into the car. House rolled his eyes and waved his hand in sign for her to hurry up.

"Okay bye." She said then put the phone in her purse and sighed.

"Cuddy, he has done this before, it's not like you're totally indispensable."

Cuddy glared at him, and he quickly mumbled something about clinginess and dependability.

"But it's my…" She started but he caught her off.

"Come on live your life a little, you can spear few hours away can't you?"

Cuddy sighed, of course he was right, she could leave for a few hours, it wasn't like she hadn't done it before.

She shifted in her seat and took a glance in the backseat of the car.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yes momma." Rachel replied.

Rachel who had been, unlike her mother, beside herself for the trip the whole week, sat quietly in her chair, watching the display between her mother and House curiously. Cuddy hadn't been all too keen on taking her with them, but there seemed to be no other choice. Marina had a day off every other Friday, so she paid her seventy plus year old neighbor to watch her while she was at work. There was of course no way that she was going to allow her to babysit her for that amount of time when she was at least an hour away. After a considerable amount of reassurance, and dash of persuasion, which mostly came from House, she finally accepted to take Rachel with them.

"Okay I think we're set."

House started the car and drove down her quiet street, and into the highway.

"This isn't so bad is it?"

"Easy for you to say. You hate the hospital." She mumbled and opened the window to allow some fresh air into the car.

"I don't _hate_ the hospital." He contradicted, "I hate people that are in the hospital. Now that's a whole different matter." He insisted.

"If you say so." She replied wearily and flipped through the magazine she had brought with her.

The drive from Princeton to New York was about one hour. That wasn't such a long ride considering that many people drove that route every single day, but to someone as easily agitated and bored as House it was agony.

His agitation began at Montgomery, then he began to toy with the radio, switching between station after station.

Cuddy, however, stayed silent for most of the way. Her thoughts were turned elsewhere. She watched the scenario passing by, the unwelcoming voice of Mr. Krauss echoed in her head.

_Women are so easily replaced. _The words made her seethe with anger. She hadn't still told House about her encounter with Krauss, and she wasn't planning to do so yet. In truth she wasn't quite sure how he would take it, and she was not going to let him or her get fired by his antics. No, it was best to let this lie.

She wasn't going to let him get to her, so she forced her thoughts elsewhere.

She glanced sideways at House who drummed his fingers on the wheel in beat with the music. He seemed completely devoid of worry; in fact he looked like he was absolutely carefree. Suddenly he looked at her, like he knew she was watching him, and gave a self satisfied smirked, then he glanced in the mirror at Rachel who was singing happily in the backseat.

"Hey Rachel. Are you excited?"

Rachel looked up and gave him a toothy grin. "Yeah." She said happily.

"Are we going into the big candy store?"

"Yay." Rachel clapped her hands together excitedly.

Cuddy watched the display before her. House had become such a huge presence in her life. She felt like they had been together for far longer than ten months.

He had changed so much, or maybe this side of him had always been there, she had just been too blind to see it. But even though he had changed for the better there was always this dark cloud above them that threatened to ruin everything. Her fears of him relapsing were always there, and she knew that those fears would never fully disappear. House was an addict. Not he or she could deny that.

"Cuddy!"

House's voice brought her back from her dark thoughts, and she looked at him dazedly.

"What?"

"I was just asking you whether you want to eat before or after the appointment?"

"Oh." Cuddy muttered.

"Umm, just whatever you want."

"Cuddy, are you okay? You've been acting weird all morning."

"Uh yes I'm fine, just tired, that's all."

House didn't question her further, and for several minutes they remained silent.

"Mommy, mommy look." Rachel suddenly cried out and pointed at the window. In the distance right ahead of them was the clutter of skyscrapers and buildings that formed the city of New York.

"Yes Rachel, this is where we're going."

"Wooow." Rachel breathed out.

After about fifteen minutes they had reached the city. The drive through the city was long and frisky. Cuddy had never been a huge fan of driving, and weaving through the heavy traffic of Manhattan was not her cup of tea. Thankfully House seemed to know his way well, and wove through the arenas skillfully.

When they finally parked she let out a sigh of relief and looked in the backseat at Rachel who was half asleep.

"Okay let's go."

Dr. Emily Rossetti's clinic was on Madison Avenue, merely five minutes from the main building of hospital. Cuddy had never met the doctor in person, but she had heard plenty of things about her, and of course she had read her three published books:_ 'Twenty things women don't know when they expect'_; '_What to expect when you're expecting';_ _' Work Vs. Children- How to be a working mother and a doting worker'_. But her latest popularity with the female population did not shadow her earliest articles in the weekly Medical Journals, and her notorious work both in teaching and working for several of the most prestigious hospitals in the world. Dr. Emily Rossetti was easily one of the best Ob-Gyn's out there, and her talents had been noticed around the world. Her work in Japan, Australia, France, England, Switzerland and Brazil had been exceedingly well perceived.

Therefore it had come as a surprise that House knew her. He had told her very little about their previous encounters. They had attended Johns Hopkins together, and up until his expulsion, they had been friends, or belonged to the same group of friends. According to him they hadn't met for fifteen years, but they had remained on e-mail terms, and from time to time exchanged medical advices. It did seem odd to her that he had never mentioned her, not once. But then again there were many things they hadn't spoken about, at all.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when she felt House's hand on her arm.

"I need to make a quick stop here. I'll be just a second." He pointed towards a small sign that said _Rodolfo's: est. 1923_.

"I thought we were going to eat after the appointment."

"Yeah we are. This is just a quick stop."

She followed him into the small place, and waited for House to place his order. While he waited he leaned to whisper into her ear.

"This is the best kept secret in New York. These are the best sandwiches in the world."

After the sandwich had been sliced, wrapped and ready to go, they stepped into the sunny street and walked slowly towards the clinic.

"Okay here we are." House muttered, and pointed with his cane at the four story brick building, that was nestled between two considerably taller buildings. They walked up the few steps that led to double doors. On a gilded plague was a number of the house; 1362, and below in a formal script stood; _The Obstetrician and Genecology clinic of Mount Sinai Hospital Center. _Under that were four names.

_Dr. Henry R. Adler M.D., Dr. Chloe M. Fairfax M.D., Dr. David Florentine M.D., Dr. Emily Rossetti M.D. _

House opened the door and held them for her and Rachel who had buried her face in her mother's sweater when she stepped into the clinic. The foyer was small but comfortable. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, by the far end was a reception desk where a blonde woman sat; she gave them a welcoming smile as they stepped inside.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm Dr. House. I had an appointment with Dr. Rossetti." He said casually and leaned against the counter, propping his cane casually on the edge.

The woman looked at him confusedly, then shrugged it off and looked at the computer screen in front of her.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, but you aren't on the list for today's appointments."

"She said that she was going to make an exception." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry sir, but Dr. Rossetti does not make any exceptions she…"

She was caught off by the swift opening of the door that separated the foyer from the offices inside. Out walked a tall, slender woman in her fifties, whose red wavy hair could have been noticed from miles away. Her steady, piercing gaze fell on House and Cuddy. Her red painted lips formed up in a smirk as she regarded them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Greg House." Her sardonic reply made House smirk as he stepped forward.

"Hey Gingerhead" he retorted and limped towards the woman who gave him a brief hug.

"And this must be the unfortunate lady who succumbed by your devilish charms, and let's not forget, your gentlemanlike manners." She turned to look at Cuddy who was careful to stand slightly more upright than usual.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy," she said and walked forward with her outstretched hand.

Her grin widened as she shook her hand firmly.

"Emily Rossetti." She replied and turned to House with raised eyebrows.

"Goodness Greg. Is this the woman you have been whining about for the last twenty years or so?" She elbowed him in the ribs and smirked. "Good for you."

She stepped back to look at the couple, her emerald green eyes searching and speculative.

Suddenly she turned her head to the receptionist.

"I will be with a patient for the next hour so I don't accept any phone calls in the meantime." She retorted curtly.

"Yes ma'am." The receptionist said quickly and scribbled something on a post-it note.

"Okay follow me Doctors." She opened the door and held them for them before she stepped ahead of them and marched down the hallway. Her heels clacked loudly against the wood floors as they walked past door after door. She finally stopped by the end of the hall and opened her office door.

House and Cuddy walked inside and sat in the two guest chairs by a handsome desk. Dr. Rossetti sat on the other side, she placed dark rimmed glasses on her nose and read quickly over a file that lay on her desk, then she clasped her hands together and watched them intently.

"All right." She said with a businesslike tone. "First things first. I believe we had an agreement." She turned her steady gaze to House who immediately reacted and put the plastic bag he had been holding onto her desk. She snatched it away and dove into the bag pulling up the wrapped sandwich. To Cuddy's surprise she turned her head down and sniffed.

"The usual with double ham, extra sauce, minus lettuce?"

"Yup." House quipped seemingly unfazed by her behavior.

"Excellent."

She placed the wrap down and turned her gaze to Cuddy. There was something unnerving about her gaze, like she could see through her soul.

"So. Dr. Cuddy. I believe you are the reason my comrade called me, demanding an appointment even though I'm booked until oblivion. Am I right?

"Yes, I believe so."

"Excellent. I have heard great things about your hospital."

"Thank you."

"So, Greg sent me a copy from your blood test. I, of course will have to take a blood sample too, it's just my general procedure. You understand. How have you been feeling? Any dizzy spells, nausea?"

"Uh yes. I have been feeling nauseous and dizzy, but it's fine." She said casually.

"Humph." House huffed from her side. She kicked him under the table. She could handle a simple nausea.

"What was that?" Dr. Rossetti looked at House questioningly.

"This is a bit of an understatement. She has barely been able to hold any nutrition, and her dizzy spells have been giving her a hard time." He kicked Cuddy under the table in return.

"Have you tried Emetrol?"

"Yes, and it doesn't work. I prescribed some Phenergan, but she has been reluctant to take it." House muttered.

Cuddy glared at him sideways. Dr. Rossetti, however, merely smiled knowingly.

"Dr. Cuddy I understand perfectly. When I was pregnant I was very reluctant to take any medication. Sometimes our motherly instincts go before our medical knowledge, I would know."

"This is your first pregnancy, am I correct?" Her eyes darted to Rachel who sat in her mother's lap silently.

"Yes." Cuddy patted Rachel's hair from her face instinctively. "Rachel is adopted."

"If I wouldn't have known better I could have sworn that she isn't adopted." She said astonishingly.

"Actually she resembles you quite a bit." She pointed at House who snorted.

"That's a first."

"What? It's true. She could easily be yours."

House didn't say anything, but Cuddy could see his gaze fall on Rachel who sat silently in her lap.

"According to your file you tried in-vitro?"

Dr. Rossetti had and odd way of switching between business mode to casual one. But she was grateful that she had changed the conversation, even though she had difficulty talking about her failed attempts in having a child. But she answered them as calmly as she could.

"Yes, I had three. Two of them failed, and I miscarried after the last one."

"I'm sorry about that." She really seemed to mean it, but her solemn expression soon changed to amusement.

"So it only took few turns with the asshole over there." She pointed at House.

"Yep, it only needed some help from little Greg." House said triumphantly.

"Ha! Little Greg." She giggled. "You named your penis little Greg? That is so you."

"I distinctly remember a woman who I met a looong time ago who dated a guy that named his penis King George."

"Ha oh yeah. That girl must have been wild in her younger days." She laughed and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She shook her head defiantly.

"Ugh, enough of this silliness." She said abruptly.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy. It seems that you're boyfriend draws out the worst in me."

She stood up, and smoothed her dress.

"Why wont you go to Exam room 1. Before I take an imaging scan I'm going to take a few tests. Meanwhile he can take your little girl to the playroom so you can have some privacy."

House nodded his head and took Rachel from Cuddy's arms.

"I'll be back." He reassured her.

"Greg the playroom is just down the hall. You'll see it immediately. We are going to the second floor."

Cuddy took a deep breath and followed Dr. Rossetti out of the office, and up a flight of stairs. The second floor consisted of four exam rooms, few chairs and a table sat in the far corner of the room where two couples sat. She watched one woman flip through a magazine, her belly indicating that she was well on her third trimester. She followed Dr. Rossetti into exam room 1, and sat on the exam bench.

"All right. Why wont you put this on. I'll be right back, I think we were running short on the 21 Gauge needles." She murmured thoughtfully. She handed her a hospital gown and left the room quickly. Cuddy sighed and removed her shirt and jeans. She slid on the gown and buttoned it in the back. After she had dressed she sat on the bench and waited for her to return.

In her years as a doctor she had always disliked to go to a doctor herself. It had always been a rather unhappy experience for her. She heard a knock on the door before it opened immediately and to her relief it was only House. He stepped in, and closed it quietly behind him.

"Hi." He muttered and limped to her. She took his hand, and sighed.

"Nervous?"

"A little." She admitted. He squeezed her hand.

"It will be fine. How do you like Emily?"

"She's…uh, just like you. Did you get separated at birth?" She asked teasingly.

"Not that I know of." He chuckled. "She was always rather… prominent, at school, and in life come to think of it. We're not that much alike."

"I like her. I really do."

"I know she strikes as odd at first, but she's the best."

She wanted to ask him a question that had been burning on her mind but was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Sorry. Henry has been stealing away our needles, that bastard, but I found them." Dr. Rossetti said triumphantly. She breezed passed them and placed some of the needles on the counter behind them until she returned again and took Cuddy's arm.

"Okay this is going to sting a little." She said. Cuddy felt a small sting in her arm, and flinched a little bit when the needle punctured through her skin.

"So…when did you two start dating?" Dr. Rossetti muttered while she worked.

"It's actually our nine month anniversary today." She replied, and winced slightly when she removed the needle.

"And how long have you been in love with each other?"

Cuddy's mouth fell agape at the straightforward question.

"Common it's all over your faces. Yes, even yours!" She directed her gaze at House who looked completely flabbergast recovered and glared at her.

"Uh, don't be like that. Don't think that you're not as pathetic like the rest of us."

She didn't wait for him to comment back and turned her attention to Cuddy.

"Are you ready to see your baby?"

Cuddy nodded her head and looked at House whose even façade could not quite hide his excitement.

"Okay, now lie down." She instructed. Cuddy lay down on the bench and looked upwards at the sonogram. She was took a deep breath when she felt the cold transducer touch her skin, and squeezed House's hand.

Dr. Rossetti peered at the screen, and moved the transducer slightly further up.

"Here we go. Can you see it?" She said and put her finger on the screen where a small dot was visible. Cuddy nodded her head; she could feel the tears threaten to spill, and she was glad that everyone's attention was on the screen. This was their baby.

"Everything looks fine. The fetus seems healthy, and there is no sign of any abnormalities given how early it still is into the pregnancy." She squinted her eyes slightly, and looked at the small fetus intently.

"It's a little bit early to say how many weeks you are in, but I would say that you're about five weeks along by the size of the fetus."

Cuddy wasn't really listening; her eyes were fixed on the screen, at the tiny dot that would soon be their child. She looked at House who had an equal expression on wonderment on his face.

"It's extraordinary isn't it?" She whispered. "This is our child."

He didn't say anything but Cuddy could see a ghost of a smile on his face. He was happy.

They returned back to the office minutes later. Dr. Rossetti wanted to have a word with them before they left. She sat in her chair and ticked something on her computer.

"I think it should be best that you come again after about five weeks." She looked over the rim of her glasses. "Unless you want another doctor that is."

"Common Emily you know you're the best."

"Unlike most men, women do actually care about such things." She said pointedly.

"No, I'm in." Cuddy assured her. Even though the doctor wasn't the most ordinary doctors out there she knew and trusted that she was the best, and she wouldn't settle for anything less.

"Excellent." Dr. Rossetti piped. "How about Friday, 30th of June at…let me see, how does five sound? I need to squeeze you in between, and I'm overbooked until then, and I definitely wouldn't wait any longer than that."

"Sounds great." They said in unison.

"Okay, five it is." She muttered and typed down.

"Here you have my card. My cell is here so you can call me whenever you want. If there's any problem don't be afraid to call me." She handed Cuddy the card.

"And here's your sonogram. Next time you will get a proper picture, but this is just for your scrapbook or whatever people do with these pictures."

Cuddy took the picture and placed it along with the card into her purse.

"Oh and another thing. I'm going to put you in what we call the green list. It's mother's who are in potential high-risk pregnancies. We put every mother who is over forty on that list, it' just standard, but given your history I don't want to take any risks okay?"

Cuddy nodded her head.

"I also recommend you to try to stay as relaxed as you can. I know you have a very stressful job, but really try to take breaks in between, okay?"

Cuddy nodded her head and stood up along with House.

"Thank you so much." She took Dr. Rossetti's hand who shook it gently yet firmly.

"No the pleasure is all mine. Everything looks fine, and as I said, don't hesitate to call me."

She released Cuddy's hand and gave House a hug who returned it reluctantly.

"Thanks for the sandwich you old fart."

"Thanks for the favor Gingerhead."

Dr. Rossetti smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Until next time."

Five minutes later they stepped out of the building. House carried Rachel on his side and held on his cane with his other. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief. This had been quite the experience and she was glad that it was finally over.

She grasped House's hand and together they walked over to 5th avenue.

"I'm starving." House grumbled.

"Where do you want to eat?" She asked him still feeling giddy after seeing the first glimpse of their growing child.

"What do you want kid?" He asked Rachel who looked excitedly around.

"Candy." She said happily.

"We'll get candy later, but first we need to eat real food." He told her gently.

They walked for a while until they found a quiet little restaurant by central park. They ate by a round table chatting about carefree things, both too happy to care about anything or anyone around them. After they ate they took Rachel to the zoo, who was beside herself with glee. She dragged them between places, jumping up and down ahead of them.

"Don't you think this one looks like Wilson?" House pointed at a monkey that sat by the glass wall looking at the air dumbly.

"Oh stop it House." She swatted his arm playfully, and dragged his arm to the next glass wall where a group of lions lay sleepily.

"This one actually reminds me of you." He pointed at an exceptionally pissed looking lioness. Cuddy glared at him.

"See. Exactly the same." He pointed at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Howse." Rachel muttered when they were walking out of the zoo.

"What?"

"Candy." She said demandingly.

"Nah, that can't be."

Rachel's lip stuck out and she folded her arms stubbornly, she patted her small foot against the pavement, and looked at him stubbornly.

"I want candy."

House leaned down and picked her up easily.

"Okay ye bloody scallywag." He said with a pirate like voice. Rachel giggled and clapped her hands together.

They jumped into the next cab that drove them to 3rd Avenue. When Rachel saw the candy store she gasped out.

"Candy!" She yelled and dragged House and Cuddy inside. When they stepped inside Cuddy half regretted allowing them to go into the store. There were hundreds of candies in all the colors of the rainbow. The funny thing was that House seemed just as excited as Rachel whose face had reddened up considerably with excitement. Cuddy sighed dreadfully but allowed the two of them to have their fun. She was thankful that the two of them hadn't gone alone like she had planned originally, there were several stores she wanted to go to before going back home, but when House was about to pay for a lollipop the size of Rachel's head she was grateful that she had listened to her instincts. They finally ended with their separate bags of candy. They indulged on the sweet treats while they walked back to 5th Avenue.

"I'm just going to check into Saks for a sec so be good." She told House who twirled a red lollipop lazily.

"Yeah sure."

She gave him a pointed look, and stepped into the lavish store. She welcomed the cold air conditioning and walked through the isles of the store ogling the items on the racks. From time to time she went to Saks for a fashion spree, she was a woman of great taste and just like any other woman liked to indulge once in a while. She walked through the shoe department, and stopped by a pair of five-inch Prada heels. She raised a pair of the black heels and checked the price tag.

"You think it's wise to walk in these while pregnant?" House asked behind her; she turned around and glared at him.

"I wont be pregnant forever, besides look how gorgeous they are."

"Not as gorgeous as your ass." He whispered huskily in her ear. She gasped and turned around to whisper in his ear.

"Think about it like this. These heels, La Perla, me and your wildest dreams."

He growled and grabbed her butt appreciatively; she turned around to see if anyone was watching, which was the case. She blushed when a woman nearby watched them observingly the pair of shoes she was holding completely forgotten.

"House." She said warningly, but he held her possessively against him.

"_You _are my wildest dreams." He growled and nibbled her ear. She let out a slight moan but stopped herself abruptly and moved away from his embrace.

"I'll take these." She said a little too loudly. A saleswoman who had been gaping at the couple hurried to her and took the heels. Cuddy walked to the counter, and leaned against it.

"You are a one lucky woman." She suddenly said and looked at House admiringly.

"You have no idea." Cuddy smirked and handed her the credit card.

The woman smiled and took the card from her hands.

Five minutes later House dragged her to the underwear department. She eyed the lacy underwear carefully when she felt a hand tap her back; she turned around and saw House smirking devilishly. She raised her eyebrows but almost dropped her mouth to the floor when House revealed a little bit too sexy lace lingerie piece.

"Uh, don't you think this is a little too extreme?"

"Since when is anything too extreme for Lisa Cuddy?"

She smirked and took the hanger from his hands.

"In your dreams." She replied and walked away to return the revealing lingerie.

She ended by buying a couple of bras and panties. House sulked a little bit in disappointment but soon his playful side came again and between soft caresses and occasional butt grabbing they made their way through expensive clothes.

After couple of more splurges they finally decided to call it quits and head back home to Jersey.

The way back home was silent. Rachel had fallen asleep in the backseat, exhausted by the events of the day. When House parked the car in the driveway of her house it had become dark. House carried Rachel inside and together they dressed her out of her dress and dressed her in her nightgown. Cuddy kissed the top of her head before walking into her bedroom where House sat on her bed, waiting for her to return.

"Hey sexy." He drawled.

"Oh I'm so tired, aren't you tired?" She yawned, and tried not to smirk when House whined miserably. She ignored his whining and went into the bathroom. She had managed to sneak the shopping bags into the bathroom when House had been getting Rachel out of her seat. She cut the price tags of the delicate lace, and removed her clothing. After she had dressed herself she rummaged through her makeup and found her red Chanel lipstick. She applied a thick coat and added mascara on her eyelashes; finally she ran her fingers through her hair. She opened the door and walked seductively into the bedroom. House's expression did not disappoint. His eyes bulged out of his head and his mouth fell agape when he saw her attire.

"You…you bought the lingerie." He said astonishingly. She looked down at the very revealing lingerie that House had picked out before.

She walked over to him, careful to sway her hips a little bit more seductively than usual. She leaned against him and brushed her lips against his.

He opened his mouth and kissed her greedily.

"You naughty, naughty girl." He whispered and flipped her under him. She yelped but he silenced her quickly with his lips.

"Oh you'll be the death of me." He murmured, and ran his hand along her thigh.

She couldn't think of anything witty to say, instead she moaned into his ear and removed the remaining clothing off his body while his teeth removed the strap off her shoulder. After that they completely lost themselves in the sensation of each other's touch, no words were required.

After their lovemaking they lay in each other's arms, both completely contempt and satisfied. His hand rested on her stomach protectively where their tiny offspring lay peacefully under its father's soft touch.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update until now. School has been hectic and I haven't been ablet to write anything. I will try to update soon, but as always school comes first. There's a lot of fun stuff coming up so stay tuned.

Thanks as always to my wonderful reviewers. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month later<strong>_

Dr. Karl Maurice Saunders, had been born a genius, or that's what his mother had repeatedly told him. Margaret Anne Saunders née Krauss had raised her son with her parents beliefs, that if you do not excel at what you do, you might just as well not live at all. So he had taken his mother's words to his heart, and spent his living hours with his nose buried in books while children his age spent their days in games. While he wrote sixteen page essays his classmates partied, and smoked weed.

At the age of eighteen he had been accepted into Harvard med school and graduated first in his class. After his graduation his uncle had guaranteed him a job at PPTH, and so he had moved from Boston to New Jersey. His time in Princeton had not been as good as he had hoped, but it wasn't his fault, it was that damn Dean, Dr. Cuddy, and her obnoxious boyfriend. He wasn't the star anymore, and no matter what he did nothing made her happy. When she had humiliated him in front of everyone he had vowed to make her pay.

He had contacted his uncle who had merely said one word _'wait'_, and so he did.

Now he sat in one of the finest restaurants in New Jersey. _Aristo and Noble_ was known for its exquisite seafood cuisine. He sat on a table in the corner, by paneled bay windows that overlooked the sea. He observed the chatty couples on the nearest tables; the fine jazzy piano tunes provoked a lively atmosphere to the classy surroundings. He placed the bubbly champagne to his lips and took small sip, he swirled the liquid in his mouth, savoring the flavors that played on his taste buds. His eyes turned to the entrance when he spotted him.

His uncle Christopher had been his idol since he was five. He was smart, handsome and rich, everything he wanted to be. So when his uncle had requested to meet him on this Sunday evening, at one of the finest restaurants in New Jersey, he could not pass.

His uncle walked smoothly towards his table, and sat down opposite him.

"Sorry I'm late son. I was held up on a meeting." He observed the full champagne glass and took a gulp.

"Ah, just what I needed. Have you placed your order?"

He shook his head, and examined the menu carefully.

"The scallops look good, and the soufflé is supposedly divine here." He muttered. Right then the waiter arrived at the table.

"Are you ready to make your order sirs?"

"Ah yes." His uncle said thinly, and pointed at his menu.

"For the entrée we'll have the snails, and for the main course we'll have the steamed salmon, for dessert we'll have the soufflé."

"Excellent sir." The waiter took the menus and walked away.

His uncle didn't say anything for several moments. He took a sip of the wine, taking his time to savor the flavors and listen to the music. When the entrée arrived he focused on his nephew and looked at him carefully.

"You must be questioning why I asked you to join me for dinner."

Karl swallowed and nodded his head.

"Yes, but I have my thoughts."

"The matter with Dr. Cuddy and Dr. House has been unfortunate."

"Yes." Karl said curtly, waiting anxiously for what his uncle was about to say.

His uncle paused and he could see the hatred glisten in his stormy grey eyes.

He could see his fists clench and his lips pursed the wrinkles around his mouth deepened as he did so.

"I want them out of the hospital. I don't care how it happens but I want them out as soon as possible."

Karl was surprised at his uncle's outburst. He knew that he greatly disliked both doctors but he hadn't sensed the hatred. He knew that this went deeper than the incident he had with Dr. Cuddy.

"How do you think we can do that? Dr. Cuddy is well respected by the board isn't she? Dr. House will be much more easily dispensable."

He leaned back in his seat and eyed him down. Karl felt like a little boy and straightened himself up.

"You are right. That's why I asked you to wait. I think that there is only one way for dr. Cuddy to leave the hospital for good."

Karl raised and eyebrow, and waited for his uncle's plan.

"How well are you acquainted with nurse Adams?"

Karl frowned. Sure, he and nurse Adams had flirted plenty, and gone on a few dates, but nothing more.

"Nurse Adams?"

His uncle nodded his head in confirmation.

"She will be the key to our solution."

"How?"

His uncle smirked.

"You'll see."

He raised his glass and drank from it. Karl mirrored his actions, still unsure of what his uncle was about to do. He was sure that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

His uncle merely smirked at his questionable stare and muttered again.

"Oh yes. You'll see."

* * *

><p>House limped down the hallway and stopped by the elevators, he raised up his cane and with one push he pushed the 'down' button. The fine ding of the elevator clung and he stepped inside while twirling his cane lazily between his long fingers. The elevator doors were about to close when he heard someone cry out from the hallway.<p>

"Wait! Wait!"

A hand squeezed between the small gap that stopped the doors from closing and with some force a very tired looking Wilson appeared. He stepped inside and leaned against the wall and sighed. House stood on the other side, not giving his friend any attention.

"Why…why didn't you lend me a hand?" Wilson wheezed.

"You didn't ask." House replied lazily.

Wilson glared at him.

"I told you to wait."

"So?"

Wilson shook his head. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the first floor. House stepped out and headed straight towards the cafeteria with Wilson close behind. He picked a tray and ordered a large burger, fries, milkshake and a nice slice of pecan pie. Wilson raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything; he picked his much healthier lunch; chicken wrap with fresh vegetables and an apple. They paid for their food and stepped into their usual booth.

House began to tackle his food and took a huge bite of his burger, dipped several fries into the ketchup then shoved them into his full mouth. Meanwhile Wilson unwrapped his wrap carefully and took a considerably smaller bite than his friend had.

"So, what's up?" Wilson asked between bites. House shrugged his shoulders; completely incapable of talking his mouth was so full.

"So things are going great with Cuddy?" He smiled one of his way too dopey smiles. House rolled his eyes, (after he had "accidentally" dropped a copy of the sonar picture on his desk, Wilson had been unbearably giddy around them, which led to him wishing that he had never 'told' him.)

"Things are…fine." He settled and took another big bite.

"Oh no, spill the beans." Wilson leaned in his seat and waited. House sighed and dropped the remains of his burger on the plate.

"I don't know. She's been all jumpy at work. I think something's going on."

"Wow." Wilson said astoundingly. House frowned.

"What?"

"You actually seem worried. House, I'm sure it's nothing. You've been overly…protective of her."

"No I'm not." House said defensively.

"Fine. You can try to convince yourself of that."

"There is something wrong, and I'll figure it out."

"Okay." Wilson said disinterested.

House didn't really care what his friend thought. There was something wrong with Cuddy, and it had nothing to do with the baby. Of course she'd been overly cautious over the course of the last month, but that was normal. No, this was different, and the puzzle was making him mad.

Right then he heard the familiar tapping of heels and turned around to see Cuddy walk towards them. She smiled at him and slid into the booth beside him.

"Hi. What's up?" She asked and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"Fine. Just eating."

"Nice. Wilson the meeting will be canceled until tomorrow."

House frowned and looked between them confused.

"What meeting?"

"It's a meeting with the board for the new interns next fall. You actually don't have to go. Wilson is on the committee of interns which you are not, but should be, so you're free."

He wasn't sure why this bothered him, but there was something odd about the way she fidgeted when she spoke about the meeting. She was nervous. But why should she be nervous of something she had done countless of times before? Something was up, and she wasn't telling him about it. He could sense that she noticed his gaze on her because she fleetingly steered the conversation away from the discussion. He didn't listen to her or Wilson and watched closely how her body language changed. Her tense shoulders eased, the crease between her eyebrows slackened and fingers stopped fidgeting on the necklace on her neck.

A loud beep drew his attention away from Cuddy. Wilson picked up his pager and groaned.

"My patient crashed. Gotta go." He stood up and looked at the pair. "See you later." He trotted off leaving them alone.

Cuddy switched to the seat where Wilson had sat and picked a fry off of House's plate.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Cuddy shrugged and nibbled on the fry.

"Not that hungry."

"You have to eat."

"I am."

"A bowl of fruit is not food." He pointed out. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry. Plus everything makes me queasy."

"Fine." House huffed. Cuddy touched his arm affectionately.

"Thank you for your concern, but you really shouldn't worry. I'm fine."

"I don't care. Eat what you want to eat, starve if you want to. I don't care." He muttered apathetically. She squeezed his hand assuredly.

"Okay."

"So. Have you talked to them about maternity leave?"

Cuddy bit her lip and shook her head.

He had been pressing her to announce it for the past month to no avail. At first he respected her enough to let it drop but this was getting ridiculous. She kept finding lame excuses such as that she wasn't that far along, or that she was working on it, but he knew her. She wouldn't want anyone to take over while she was away, and she would have to take time to train the unfortunate fellow that would. A part of him was frustrated that she hadn't done it yet. He really shouldn't care at all. The news would make the hospital explode with gossip and he sure as hell didn't care about them. But a part of him also wanted everyone to know.

"Why not?"

"It can wait House."

"Are you…having doubts?"

The blunt question made her head snap up in denial. Her eyes gazed at him surely.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"You're overly meticulously obsessive personality makes it impossible for you to keep something like this secret from some pointless department as human resources or something equally stupid. So there's really not a reason for me to think that you're having doubts."

"House. No, of course not. I want this more than anything else. I just…" She sighed and dropped her head. House frowned, not sure what to do. She raised her head and turned her head to see if anyone was looking. The cafeteria was mostly empty, and they were situated in the farthest corner where no one could hear them.

"I just." She exhaled and looked at him worriedly. "I'm not young. I've had problems before and I just don't want to tell everyone until I'm out of danger. I can't go through it if I miscarry. I just can't."

"You don't have to tell everyone. You can start with the board and then you can wait to tell everyone else until you're ready."

"It's not that simple House." She said quietly.

"What's really going on?"

She opened her mouth then closed it. She couldn't look at him and kept her gaze downcast.

"About one month ago I was approached by C.J. Krauss, a member of the hospital board of directors. He said…" She stopped and looked at the table angrily.

"What did he say?" He pressed.

"He said that women are easily replaced, and that pregnancy and commission doesn't go well together. I'm not sure how he could know. I mean there was this rumor, but I don't know. He threatened me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked angrily.

"Because I knew how you would react. Besides I can take care of myself, but I'm afraid that if I tell them that something bad will happen. I really can't explain it."

"They can't fire you because you're pregnant."

"No they can't. I know it's silly but he kind of freaked me out. And now you'll tell me that I'm being a moron." She said sourly.

"No, that's not what I was going to say. But since you said it yourself I'm not going to contradict you."

She glared at him, and he smirked. He touched her arm gently and with his other hand he tilted her head up.

"Don't listen to that idiot. I'll go with you if you want to, and you'll forget that moron. He's just trying to freak you out. He can't do anything. I mean you're Lisa Cuddy, you flirt with donors and you don't allow fat old directors to get to you."

She smiled slightly and kissed his palm that rested on her cheek.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"So you'll tell them?"

"There's a meeting this Friday. I'll announce it then."

"Do you want me there?"

"Not really." She chuckled.

"Then we can tell the rest of the world. Now how are we going to announce it?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled cheekily.

"Don't even think about it." She said warningly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"You're probably going to find some awfully clever way to announce it that will leave me humiliated and I wont be able to face the staff for months."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Yeah right. You're all for modesty. What are you going to do? Scatter out sonar pictures down the hallways? Yell it over the balcony?"

"You're ideas not mine."

"Let's just be cautious. You can tell your team soon enough. And don't deny that you've been dying to."

"You should be grateful that I haven't already told everybody." He pointed out.

"And I'm glad that you have respected my wishes."

He leaned back and put his hands on the back of his neck.

"We have to give them something to talk about. What about handing out tee shirts or something? Maybe with a picture of a baby with my head on it."

Actually that wasn't a bad idea. He wasn't going to announce the birth of his firstborn without some style, and he knew that even though Cuddy wasn't all too keen on the idea he knew that she wouldn't stay too mad for long.

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I guess no matter what I say will stop you."

"No."

"Besides there are other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"We have to tell our mothers?"

House's smirk fell and he groaned out loud, tilting his head backwards exasperatedly.

"Yeah." Cuddy muttered sympathetically and patted his hand.

"Can we maybe not tell them? Then everyone will be happy."

"You really think that I want to tell my mother?"

"I'll make you a deal. For the whole week I'll do whatever you want to do in bed and I can skip the big announcement."

"Oh no." Cuddy chuckled. "There's no way you'll get yourself out of this one."

"I'll do extra clinic duty for a month."

"No. And you already owe me three."

"I'll watch Rachel."

"No." She replied firmly.

"You're mom is going to kill me."

"You and I both. You know that she'll demand that we should get married."

House's eyes bulged out. Yeah sure, a kid was a bigger step than getting married but he really wasn't prepared for both.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked her anxiously.

"Oh god no. I love you but we don't have to rush into things that can so easily wait." She smiled affectionately. "It's enough for me that we love each other. And it won't matter to our baby if we're married or not."

"Okay." He said skeptically.

He couldn't deny that he was relieved. A wedding wasn't that much of a deal. They merely needed to write down their signature, say I dos in front of witnesses and boom they'd be married. But it was a much bigger step than he was prepared for. Maybe it shouldn't feel like it, but it did.

Cuddy leaned against him and kissed him on the lips, like she was assuring him that everything was fine. She smiled at him and glanced at her watch.

"I need to get going." She stood up and held her hand for him to take. The gesture was casual, and he took it without thinking. She laced her fingers through his and kissed him once again on the lips. He looked down at their joined hands and wondered how he had changed since they had begun their relationship. One year earlier he wouldn't have thought that things would have turned the way they did, but somehow it worked. It felt kind of surreal to feel so loved by one person, as for him being able to love like he did now, but it didn't feel as repulsive as he previously thought, it actually felt good. He liked that he could hold someone's hand without thinking about it, and he actually didn't care if people noticed him caring. That was maybe his biggest surprise regarding dating Cuddy.

He walked her to her office and watched her glide into her office. The sun shone through her windows, bathing the office in a warm light. As he watched her sit behind her desk, her eyes downcast on the papers on the desk, he thought about their future together. He couldn't hide his adoration for her, and he felt a certain possession over her overtake him as he watched her work through the closed office doors.

Maybe the idea of marriage wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys. I feel so horrible for the lack of update, but I've been very busy. Thankfully I will have the next three months school free, so I can spend the afternoon writing with good conscience. Thank you all for your patience, and as always thanks to my devoted readers and reviewers. You guys are awesome.

Just a side note. I'm thinking about having a poll for the sex of the baby, if you're interested. I think I have made up my mind but it would be lovely to see what you all think. I'm always interested to hear what you have to say.

* * *

><p>"Wilson, we have a problem."<p>

"I can't recall how many times you've said that, and each time I take you seriously I end up either humiliated or in jail, so I think I'll hang up."

"No! Really I have a huge problem." House whispered as loudly as he could.

"Where are you? You sound like you're inside a well."

"I'm in the bathroom."

And that wasn't a lie. He sat in the bathtub, fully clothed in a crisp new shirt, and dressy pants Cuddy had picked out for him.

"Arlene is coming to dinner in an hour, and Cuddy's in the kitchen cooking a catastrophe. You have to help me."

"Oh no, you're on your own there. What will Cuddy say if I barge in and drag you out of the house."

"That won't be necessary, but thanks for the offer. I only want you to call my cell before we're having dinner so I can pretend that there's an emergency at the hospital."

"And Cuddy won't suspect anything… I do think you underestimate your girlfriend from time to time."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"House." Cuddy's voice came from the outside of the bathroom, her voice stern.

"Don't you dare try to find a way to weasel your way out of this, and tell Wilson I said hi."

"Shit." House muttered into the phone. "I gotta go, the soon to be mother of my child is about to explode in three, two, one…" He raised his fingers up for the countdown and when he had reached one he pointed to the door which burst open at the same moment. Cuddy emerged into the room; her fine dress hidden under an apron that was stained with brown spots, in her hand was a yellow screwdriver. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him condescendingly.

"House. My mother will be here in thirty minutes. Get your ass out of the bathtub and help me with dinner."

"If it says 'moo' it's undercooked." House muttered sarcastically.

Cuddy stamped her foot on the ground irritatingly and stormed off.

"I have to go. The missus is about to blow up, and I'll have to clean the remains."

"Good luck. You're gonna need it."

House climbed out of the tub and stumbled out of the bathroom. His shirt, which had been finely pressed by Cuddy, was all wrinkled after his stay in the tub. He limped after Cuddy into the kitchen. When he arrived he immediately regretted following her. Everything was a mess, the sauce was boiling over the pot; the potatoes weren't even cooked, and the meat…he didn't even know where the meat was.

"What the hell…." He muttered and turned off the heat of the sauce, and put the potato gratin in the oven.

"Where's the meat?"

Cuddy, who had dropped down on the next chair gestured feebly to the counter, where something that didn't even remotely seem like meet, lay on a green plate, half covered with aluminum paper. He removed the aluminum paper and saw the remains of what used to be a nice piece of beef. He touched the coaly remains with a fork and watched the crumbles fall off the meat. He glanced in Cuddy's reaction who was trying to look as unbiased as possible, but he could see the distress evident in her face.

"Really?" He pointed at the meat. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know." Cuddy sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"I think we should just go to a restaurant. Even though I hate her guts I doubt that giving her _this _will make matters better."

Cuddy's head snapped up quickly.

"And then what? We will tell her and she'll get to humiliate us in public? No thank you. It's humiliating enough to be talked down to in my own home, and besides she would have criticized me for lacking the domestic skills she and Julia have, and for once I just wanted to show her that I can do it."

"Really?" He asked again and pointed the fork again into the meat. Cuddy glared at him.

"God this is even worse than I thought it would be, and my mom isn't even here yet."

House limped to her and sat next to her. He rubbed her back gently.

"We can always back out." He said hopefully.

"No. We're doing this now."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because if I won't do it now I will never do it. It's now or never."

"I pick never. You have never even been that close, she'll probably forgive you for 'accidentally' forgetting to tell her that you're pregnant."

"Don't be such a baby House. It will be fine." She tried to sound upbeat but failed miserably.

"Yeah, that sounds very convincing."

"Oh come on House, you-"

The sound of the bell made Cuddy stop. They're heads turned to the front door, like a deer caught in the headlights. Cuddy started to walk to the door but House put a firm hand on her shoulder, pleading her with his eyes but she shook her head firmly and walked away. She took the apron off and threw it on the counter. She took his hand and dragged him with her to the front door. She opened the door when the second ring rang through the house, revealing a displeased looking Arlene.

House hadn't seen her since he treated her several months before and saw immediately that she had not forgotten that incident. At least he _had _saved her, the ungrateful wench.

He tried to put up a cheerful smile, but he had never been the one for the fake smiles and the feeling felt odd to the muscles in his cheeks.

Arlene looked at her daughter critically and closed the door. She didn't move from her spot and observed the nervous couple with a pointy stare. She finally raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly upwards.

"Well, aren't you going to take my coat?"

House wanted so badly to say something incredibly unpleasant but bit his tongue when he saw Cuddy's stressed gaze. He took the coat off her shoulders and put it in Cuddy's hand.

"All done."

"So what are we having for dinner?" Arlene asked.

House and Cuddy glanced in each other's direction discreetly, both sporting painful expressions on their faces, both thinking that they were totally screwed.

* * *

><p>After some quarrelling and necessary decision-making, they ended by serving salad and potatoes. Arlene looked at the food conspicuously aghast, and dug her fork in a piece of lettuce.<p>

"I didn't think you would be one of those men who would convert to vegetarian food."

House swallowed the wine he had been drinking, and nodded his head.

"Yes. Cuddy has been all in this health stuff, so I decided to give it a try. There's absolutely no meat served here." He said with fake enthusiasm and took a large bite.

"I just don't think it's healthy for a growing child to live on vegetables. Kids need protein while they're growing. I always gave you home cooked meal in every mealtime, and Julia does that to."

"Mom." Cuddy interrupted her. "I let her eat healthy food and not some processed meals most kids eat today." She said angrily. Arlene looked at her daughter offended.

"I'm just saying that you should take your sister for an example. She has four kids now. She knows what she's talking about."

"And you're saying that I don't?" Cuddy couldn't hide the hurt in her tone.

House decided to step in.

"How's your health Arlene? Still alive and talking I see."

"I'm very well thank you very much." She said stiffly, then turned to her daughter and placed a hand on hers.

"I'm not saying that you're not a good mother. It's just that I worry that you work so much. You're losing a valuable time and before you'll know it she'll be off to college, and you will be alone thinking how much you missed out of her life."

Cuddy snatched her hand out of her mother's grasp and looked at her coldly.

"I think I know better than you do how much time I spend with my daughter. Unlike you and Julia I have a responsible job, and I can't just quit whenever I want to, so don't judge me for how I raise my daughter."

"I'm not doing that…"

"Yes you are." Cuddy said angrily.

House looked between the two women quietly. He really tried to find any other topic but it seemed impossible when the two women were about to cut each other's throats.

"I'm just worried."

"Well, you don't have to worry about this so…Can we just drop this? Okay?"

"Fine." Arlene said angrily and ate her food silently.

The rest of the dinner was tense, and he could see the vein in Cuddy's neck pulse out. After they had finished she stormed into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. House took the remains off the table and walked into the kitchen, observing her brush the dishes angrily, attacking each stain with force.

"You okay?" He put the remaining plates into the sink and watched her intently.

"Yes. Everything's fine." She said tersely.

"You don't seem fine."

Cuddy slammed the dish into the sink and looked at him angrily.

"Fine. I'm not okay. I'm just not in the mood for her shit today. I'm tired, my feet ache and my boobs hurt, so no, I'm not okay."

"Why don't we just get it over with? It will be like ripping off a band aid."

"It's never easy when it comes to my mom." She said tiredly. "But I guess you're right."

"Really? Because I was hoping that you would tell me that I was wrong and just skip telling her." He said hopefully. Cuddy rolled her eyes and turned off the water.

She scooped some ice cream out of the fridge and served it on the table with berries and sauce. Her mother, who clearly was used to something a bit more fancy, didn't seem all too thrilled with the dessert.

They were finishing their bowls when Arlene looked up and eyed the pair.

"So when are you going to tell me that you're pregnant?"

Cuddy dropped her spoon on the plate and gaped at her mother.

"I'm not…"

"Oh honey of course you are. For what other reason would you have invited me to dinner?"

"Maybe because I wanted to."

"Don't be foolish. If you would merely want to have dinner you would have gone to a restaurant, but you always invite me to your home when you expect something to go wrong, like the first time you introduced me to Greg. Since you're not wearing an engagement ring I presume that you must be pregnant, and I all I can say is finally."

Cuddy stared at House completely dumbfounded, unable to say anything.

"Although I think you shouldn't be wearing those heels when you're with child, it's not safe."

"Why are you taking this so well?" Cuddy asked shocked.

"Why so surprised? You know I've always wanted many grandchildren."

"Yeah but…"

"There's nothing to be surprised about, although I expect you to get married before the child is born. You don't want to raise a bastard now do you."

"Mom."

"Oh, don't do this to me Lisa. You've always gone your own ways but don't tell me that you haven't thought about it already. One might think that you aren't serious in your relationship, and I believe that a baby is a bigger step than getting married."

"We haven't discussed it yet, and it isn't any of your concern."

"Lisa, you know I'm only thinking about your well being."

She suddenly turned to House and asked him directly.

"What do you think? You've been awfully quiet tonight, and you've been plenty opinionative in our past encounters, you must have some opinions about this."

House glanced at Cuddy who looked nervously back. She shook her head slightly in sign for him to behave.

House smiled halfheartedly and took a sip of his wine before answering, taking his time to think about the answer. Finally he put the glass on the table and looked directly at Arlene.

"I think that this is none of your business." He said matter of fact. "If Cuddy and I want to get married then we'll do it when we see fit, and I don't care about you calling our kid a bastard so if I were you I would hold my tongue."

"I see. It's nice to see that you seem to care about my daughter's well being." She said evenly, although he could see her condescending gaze.

They ate in an uncomfortable silence, and he could see Cuddy get even more uncomfortable with every minute that passed. She had barely touched her food; actually she had barely eaten anything the entire day so her blood sugar must have been way below average. But he didn't want to tell her to eat when her mother was watching them like a hawk.

"Do you want coffee?" Cuddy asked her mother, thankfully breaking the long silence.

"No. I think I'll be going now. I'm kind of tired and you must have had a long day too." She stood up from her chair. Cuddy sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mom, you don't have to go. We didn't do this right, I'm just exhausted and…"

"You don't have to apologize. Even though I wished you would have told me sooner."

"I know." Cuddy said quietly.

"Now I think I'll be able to catch the ten o'clock train."

"We can drive you." Cuddy offered.

"The train is fine." She said evenly, and House couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

They walked to the foyer. House had the sense to pick up her coat, even though he wasn't all too fond of the idea at all.

Arlene turned to her daughter and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Lisa, I do wish the best for you. You know that. And I am glad that you're finally pregnant, I really am."

"Thank you mom."

They hugged briefly. Arlene turned to House and gave him a death glare before she stretched her hand out for him to shake. He hesitated before he shook it briefly.

"Congratulations Greg. I hope you still remember what I told you five months ago."

"Yes."

"That's good, because I'll stay true to my word."

He was sure that she would indeed hunt him down and kill him if he hurt Cuddy. Thankfully she hadn't heard about his early attempt of escape in her early pregnancy, because he was sure that mama Cuddy would have smacked him in the face if she knew.

She peaked out of the window and opened the front door.

"The car is here. I hope I'll see you soon." Arlene waved her goodbyes and shut the door.

Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief and trotted into the living room and let herself fall on the sofa. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"God, I'm glad this is over."

House plumped down beside her. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed tiredly.

"I could fall asleep here, I'm so tired."

"We should go to bed." He muttered, equally as tired.

"Mmhmm." She murmured into his neck. Her breath tickled his neck and he could feel her small hands roam around his frame.

"At least this is over."

"Mmm."

"Are you asleep?"

"No." She mumbled tiredly.

"Come on let's get you to bed." He said and stood up. She curled up on the sofa and didn't show any sign of moving.

"Cuddy. You can't sleep here." He said and kicked the side of the couch with his cane. Her rolled his eyes when he didn't get any response and with one sweep he took her hand and raised her up. She groaned tiredly, and swatted his hand away.

"I'm tired, go away."

"Come on Cuddy."

He finally managed to half carry her tired form to bed and lay beside her. She barely bothered undressing herself, but did it anyway and curled up under the covers, half naked. If he weren't so tired he would have made a move, but he was barely awake himself to undress so when he finally lay down on the mattress he fell asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know, I know. I promised that I would update more frequently, and I know it has taken me too long so I'm terribly sorry, but I will try to write faster. Also I'm trying to speed things up a little in the story, and I had to map out some of the ideas better, that's mostly why it has taken me so long to update.

And I don't think I have to add that I will of course continue with this even though the show has sung its last song. In my opinion it was surprisingly good, not as good as many other season finales of House, but it had good moments, and now I can say with good conscience that it makes sense that House would want a kid (at least his subconscious). At least it confirms what I thought from the beginning, that House at some point would have liked to have kids.

This will be a slightly different chapter, so bear with me.

Anyway let's get on with the story.

*Edit: Thanks to CaptainK8, and JLCH for the correction.

* * *

><p>The morning was clear and warm, the air still as a millpond. The hospital was quiet, as patients still slept under the sound of beeping monitors, and dripping IV lines. Masters stood by the glass wall that overlooked the patient's room. The patient, Lucy, a four year old had come to the hospital four days ago after she had collapsed in her home. Now she was in a liver failure, her systems shutting down one by one, and there seemed to be nothing they could do. She closed her eyes and watched the tiny girl shift in her sleep.<p>

Masters sighed and decided to see whether her teammates had had any breakthrough. She straightened her white laboratory coat and turned on her heal into the direction of the office. When she entered the room she was met with quite a sight.

Half eaten boxes of Chinese food, empty coffee cups, gum wrappers, and scattered papers covered the surface of the glass table. The drapes were shut to block the rising sun that climbed over the clouds, bathing them with warm sunlight. Her three team members sat by the table, all of them half asleep. Foreman sat in the chair by the end of the table, his heavy eyes scanning the file before him with attentive but tired gaze, his hand circling over the smooth glass of the table as he read. Across from him sat Chase, his upper body slammed against the table, one hand on his cheek, his fair haired head cast downward, clearly more asleep than awake. Taub sat beside him and scribbled lazily on the file in front of him, his eyes darted slightly upwards when she entered.

Masters observed her co-workers closely, her brown eyes scanning the tired group with an even gaze. She put a lock of hair behind her ear, and cleared her throat awkwardly. No one looked up, so she tried again. This time Foreman glanced up from the papers he was reading.

"What?" He asked irritatingly.

"I just came from the patient, she's worse." She sighed and dropped into the next chair.

"Have you called House?" She asked.

"No." Foreman muttered without looking up.

"Why? That girl is dying and you're not going to call him? She could die."

"Yeah and we're working on it, and you should do the same." Taub muttered and picked up a thick book off the table and handed it to her.

"Try this for a start."

Masters didn't move and inch and stared at him coldly.

"Even though you're afraid to call your boss because he's too lazy to go to work doesn't mean that I am." She said shortly and stood up from the chair. She picked up her cell and dialed House's number. She walked to the windows and peaked outside while she waited for him to answer. After the fourth ring she started to doubt whether he would answer, and she tried desperately to find some clever remark to tell her co-workers when they would snidely say that they were right and she was wrong. If there was something Masters hated, it was being proved wrong.

"This better be good." A gruff voice muttered into the phone.

"The patient's liver has failed, and her kidneys are starting to shut down. The patient will die within the next twenty four hours if we don't figure out what's wrong with her." She said abruptly, knowing fully well that if she wouldn't be quick he would be likely to hang up. There was a silence from his end, and she was starting to worry that he had hung up when she heard him whisper.

"I'll be there in ten."

Masters stared at the phone dumbfounded and looked at her peers wide eyed.

"What did he say?" Chase muttered, his eyes fixed on her.

"He said he would come."

"That's…great…" Taub frowned but returned to his work. Foreman and Chase shared a look but didn't say anything.

Masters sat back down and placed the thick book in front of her to see whether she could find anything, but her mind couldn't shake away the feeling that something was odd. Even though she hadn't worked for House for a long time, merely eight months to be exact, but she was quick to learn his patterns and ways of working, and she knew that House hadn't been acting like he usually did. She knew that her fellow team members knew that something wasn't quite all right with House. They had dismissed it for lovesick, but she could see the change in him since she had started to work there. Maybe she didn't know him like they did, but she could easily spot the difference, and she was determined to know why.

True to his word House arrived ten minutes later. She couldn't help but to feel a little confidence boost when he stepped through the doors. He looked like he had just climbed out of bed. His tousled hair stood on ends, and his shirt and pants were wrinkled, probably unwashed. He limped painfully towards them, his expression gruff and incredibly annoyed. By the dark circles under his eyes she could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep, and she felt a little bit guilty for dragging him to the hospital, but that quickly disappeared when she thought of the sick little girl who's life depended on their skill.

"What've you got?" He muttered and popped a pill of ibuprofen into his mouth.

"Uh, our patient Lucy Haven, a four year old-"

"I know who the patient is. You told me there was an emergency, or did you just call me so you could appreciate my devilishly handsome looks."

"The patient's organs are shutting one by one. It's not autoimmune, MSA, which was a long shot either way. No sign of cancer…" Foreman said but she interrupted him.

"It could be Lupus." Masters added knowing fully well what their reaction would be, but to her surprise he didn't say anything.

"Test for Lupus." He said and limped out of the doors.

"Okay." She muttered. She stood up and headed to the doors but stopped in her tracks. She turned her head to observe her tired team members. She opened and closed her mouth, not really knowing whether she should approach the subject at all.

"Do you guys think that House has been acting odd lately?" She said quickly, her cheeks flushing as the words escaped her mouth. Three heads turned upwards. She smiled self-consciously.

"Or is it just me?" She asked awkwardly. "I mean…I was just being curious." She fumbled for words, but couldn't quite find the right thing to say, regretting instantly that she had opened her mouth.

"House is just being House, nothing he does makes sense." Chase muttered, and stretched his hands over his head, yawning.

"But don't you think he's been…I don't know…happier?"

"House doesn't do happy." Taub negated.

"I don't know about that, he seems plenty happy with Cuddy." Foreman said.

"Yeah, and how long will that last?"

"God, I hope for all of our sakes that it won't happen anytime soon." Chase sighed tiredly.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Foreman muttered and turned to Maters. "Just do as he said, and run the tests."

Masters sighed and pushed the glass doors open and stepped outside, her cheeks flushed. She shook her head frustratingly, her long hair flying around her face. Being the newest member of the team wasn't easy, especially when everyone questioned either your intelligence or shot down any suggestion. It was like a field of war, but except for weapons it was a fight of wits and intelligence. Working for House meant no social life, free time or decent working hours. Working for House meant sacrifices, but Martha Masters was not known for backing out of a challenge, and House was a challenge.

But what she hated the most was that she didn't feel like they respected her at all. To them she was still a med student, which she was, but she had been hired to do the job and that was what she was going to do.

She went into the lab to run the tests, and was about to return to the office when she heard hushed voices around the corner of the hall. She slowed down when she recognized to whom they belonged.

"House I'm fine, stop fuzzing." Dr. Cuddy's voice was firm.

"You almost fainted in front of a patient. Why wont you take the day off?"

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she heard the clear concern in her boss's voice. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong.

"I'm fine." Dr. Cuddy said dismissively.

"You're not _fine_." He mimicked her voice, his voice high pitched and whiny. "You're actually the opposite of fine."

Masters decided to take a peek. Their voices came from the half closed doors of an empty patients room. She could see her boss's tall frame through the crack of the door.

"House. Go see the patient. I'll do whatever I can to get her on top of the transplant list."

"What's bugging you?"

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Something has been bugging you. You've been awfully jumpy at work lately."

She could hear Dr. Cuddy sigh audibly. A small clacking sound echoed as the heel of her shoe smacked against the floor.

"Look, I know you're worried. Dr. Rossetti said that I should try to slow down at work, but that doesn't mean that I can't do anything. I appreciate your concern but I'm fine."

Dr. Rossetti, that name sounded awfully familiar, Masters thought to herself,

then it dawned to her. She almost gasped out loud when she realized where she recognized that name. That only meant one thing…

Dr. Cuddy was pregnant.

She stepped a little closer to hear better what they were saying, her wide eyes observing the couple who had a slightly smaller space between them than other people did while talking together. Apparently that wasn't new, it seemed that they had acted the same when they hadn't been dating, which explained the insane rumors that were going around. It seemed that they were the rising stars of the betting pool, the latest being a prediction on the duration of their relationship.

"I'm not worried. I just know something's bothering you, and when that happens you get cranky and bitchy, which means that I have to tolerate it." House complained.

"It's nothing." She said dismissively.

"Yeah right.

"I'm pregnant not fatally ill, besides working makes me feel better."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when something bad happens, and what is up with those heels? Aren't you supposed to wear something a little bit more safe?"

"I love you. Do you know that?" The declaration came out of nowhere, and it seemed to throw House a bit off guard, but that lasted about a second.

"Well, I _am_ incredibly good looking, and amazing in bed, so what's not to love."

"Shut up." Came the playful reply.

Masters decided that she had seen enough and backed away, but she hadn't taken in consideration that the couple had suddenly stopped speaking, and within a matter of seconds she saw their heads turn into her direction. Her eyes widened, and for a moment she could see their shocked expressions before she turned on her heel and fled down the hall.

She was ashamed and embarrassed. She should have turned around when she had seen them. Her mother kept telling her that her curiosity would get her into trouble one day. It seemed that today was the day.

Few minutes later she slid into the empty office and slumped down in one of the seats and tried to appear as neutral as possible. It was possible that he hadn't seen her at all, but she knew that it wasn't the case at all.

She sighed and buried her face in the palm of her hands, and tried in vain to shake that awful feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach.

He was going to kill her.

She shook her head and raised her head up high, and straightened up in her seat. She was a professional, and her boss's personal matters did not concern her, so she decided to act like nothing had occurred.

She decided to actually take a look into one of the books to see whether she could find something useful.

Every other minute she expected House to march in and lecture her, but the minutes ticked and he never showed up. After couple of hours she finally decided to stretch and get herself a cup of coffee. She wasn't sure whether she should look for the others who hadn't showed up the last couple of hours, but decided against it. Instead she marched down the hallway and pushed the down button on the elevator.

"Ms. Masters."

She almost jumped up when she heard the sound of her name accompanied by the sound of heels. She tensed up, the small hairs on the back of her neck rising. She turned slowly around and saw Dr. Cuddy walk towards her. She didn't appear angry, but her expression was firm and her posture was confident and sure. She had admired that woman the day she stepped into her office. She was one of the rare women who had the guts to stand in the hair of male authority and was actually pretty good at it. When she had been called in for an interview she half expected to see a stern woman in her late fifties, in a grey pantsuit without a drop of makeup, but when she stepped into the comfortable office she saw a classy, good looking woman who clearly did not shy away from nice clothes and shoes. She felt kind of silly next to her, in her grey pleated skirt, and green sweater. Meanwhile Dr. Cuddy was wearing a nice royal blue blouse accompanied with a matching skirt, and black heels that probably cost more than her monthly paycheck. Even though her peers denied it, Dr. Cuddy was intimidating, and right now she really didn't want to see how scary she could get.

"Dr. Cuddy." She muttered.

"Masters can I talk to you in private for a second?" She said kindly but firmly.

"O-okay." She mumbled and followed her away from the elevators. Dr. Cuddy opened the doors that led to the back staircase that was rarely used.

She closed the door behind them and knit her hands together.

"I know this sounds really unprofessional of me, but I just wanted to have a word with you about our...encounter earlier."

Masters held her breath; she gripped the railing behind her so tightly that her knuckles whitened.

"I don't know how much you heard, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone what you heard."

"Dr. Cuddy, I promise I won't tell a soul." She said surely; relieved that she wasn't going to fire her or something worse. Dr. Cuddy seemed to be just as relieved.

"Thank you."

"But why are you hiding your…" She stopped and looked down to see if anyone was walking up the staircase. "Uh condition." She finally settled.

"I just don't want everyone to know yet. I hope you will keep your word."

"Of course."

She could sense that she didn't want to talk about it further, and the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them wasn't making things less awkward.

"Uh, I need to go check on a blood test."

"Of course, and thank you for the understanding."

"You're welcome." She said and turned around but hesitated and took a one last glance at Dr. Cuddy.

"And um…Congratulations."

She didn't wait for Dr. Cuddy to answer and opened the door. She didn't know whether she had followed her, and hurried off down the hallway, her coffee long forgotten. She was so relieved that Dr. Cuddy wasn't mad at her that she didn't notice Dr. Saunders who marched towards her quickly. She smacked her shoulder against him as he half ran in her way, and stopped abruptly.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped at her and hurried off.

She watched after him dumbfounded. What an idiot, she thought and marched onwards. She had merely walked a few steps when she almost ran into someone else. Thankfully it was a much more agreeable person.

"Whoa, hey there." Chase said and stopped in his tracks.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Masters apologized.

"That's okay, actually I have been looking for you. Did you get the lab results back?"

"I was actually going to check on it now. Any news of the patient?"

"She's stable for now."

"Good."

"Did you hear that? "Chase asked. He furrowed his brow and glanced down the hallway towards the doors she had just walked out of.

"No. What did you hear?"

Chase didn't answer and walked slowly onwards. Curiously she followed him. Suddenly she heard someone scream, the noise was muffled but they were close enough to hear it. Chase sprinted towards the doors and tore them open. She followed close behind and ran to the railing. She froze in her tracks and stared wide eyed at the scene before her. Her heart stopped in her chest and she wanted to scream but no sound came. For a split second Chase froze in his tracks then his instincts kicked in and he ran down the steps towards the body on the ground. She gripped the railing, her hands shaking as she watched Chase hover over the body, which lay sprawled on the floor.

She watched the whole seen before her in a haze, her heart hammered in her chest, and she could feel the bile in the back of her throat. She felt completely hopeless.

She could feel someone swoosh past her, and watched Foreman run down the steps towards Chase who looked up when he approached. She couldn't hear what they were saying; her eyes were fixed on the ground, at the person she had been talking merely ten minutes before.

She couldn't see her face, which was turned in the opposite direction, but the dark locks of her hair sprawled on the white floor where she could see a growing pool of blood flow freely against the white tiles. Her body had landed in an odd angle, and her legs twisted in an opposite direction. One of her shoes had fallen off, and lay on its side a few feet away from her, the black leather shining from the light of the florescent lights.

She could feel her legs move on their own accord and slowly she approached them. Foreman's body shielded her upper body, but she could see more clearly the ugly gash on the back of her head, which was mostly covered by Chase's hand.

"We have to stop the bleeding." He muttered.

"We need help here!" Foreman cried out, his eyes turned to Masters who stared in shock.

"I…she…" She stammered.

"Masters go get House." Foreman ordered, but Masters stayed put.

"She's…she's pregnant." She finally managed to say.

"What?" Foreman said incredulously.

"She's pregnant." Masters repeated in panic. She breathed heavily and stared wide eyed at her unconscious body.

"Masters, get House now!"

She nodded her head and ran up the stairs, and past the growing crowd. She spotted a group of doctors running past her. She could feel the tears sting behind her eyes that blurred her vision, but she didn't stop until she had reached House's office.

He sat behind his desk, shuffling through some papers, his left hand rolled one of his red balls against the desk. He didn't look up when she entered, his expression was serious and pondering, but she could see his hand stop playing with the ball.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, her breathing was haggard and she felt like her whole body was shaking. She opened her mouth but no words came out, she wet her dry lips with the tip of her tongue and swallowed, but she couldn't say anything. How could she? She was only twenty five years old with minimum experience and suddenly she felt awfully young and stupid.

House looked up when she hadn't said anything, his expression inquiring, but it soon changed to concern.

"What happened?"

"Dr. Cuddy she...she's…injured." She managed to choke out, the tears she had been so desperately trying to hold in ran freely down her cheeks.

He paled up and stood up abruptly, his chair fell on the ground with a loud clattering sound.

"Where is she?"

"She's…in the back stairway."

She could see the fear flash in his eyes, a sheer expression of terror that was soon masked with a steel hard gaze; he limped past her and out of the doors.

She had never seen him move so fast as he did then, his cane clacked loudly against the floor as he marched ahead, half running towards the exit.

They were about to reach the crowd that had gathered by the scene when they spotted two police officers dart towards them. House barely noticed them, his pale face fixed on the doors that led to the back staircase.

"Dr. House?" The taller of the two said firmly.

House barely acknowledged them, his eyes fixed ahead.

"Dr. House." The other one, a smaller but stealthier one, repeated harshly. When he didn't respond he yanked his arm, and turned him around quickly. She winced when he slammed him into the next wall, and picked up a set of handcuffs.

"Dr. House. You're hereby taken into custody for sexual assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are amazing! I know I kind of dropped a big bomb on everyone, but I was beyond glad and relieved that you all were as excited about it as I am. I hope that you all will show this chapter the same understanding. I know that everything appears confusing, but everything will clear out soon.

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers. You made my week.

* * *

><p>She felt like she was floating, her body feather light in the endless darkness. Every thought was hazy, and every sense of worry or pain disappeared.<p>

In the warm embrace of darkness she felt safe, and she never wanted to leave.

She didn't know how long she had stayed in the darkness, but it felt like eternity.

But suddenly everything seemed to shift. First she could feel a small sensation, then it burned up until it felt like someone was stabbing her with hundreds of daggers at the same time. She wanted to scream out, but she couldn't.

She started to hear noises. At first they were quiet, like a small buzz until they magnified along with the pain, and it felt like all of her senses came to life at the same time. The smell of blood filled her nostrils, and loud beeping sounds erupted through her ears. She felt something soft touch her, but she wasn't sure what it was or where it came from, but it felt comfortable in contrast to the burning pain.

"Lisa."

A soft voice called her name. Somehow it didn't feel right, like she was expecting someone else, but she couldn't register who or what she was expecting.

"Lisa." The voice was firmer but still soft, as if it were beckoning her to open her eyes. She tried to open her eyelids, but they felt heavy and she longed to return to the comfortable darkness.

"Cuddy."

She could feel the muscle in her hands tense slightly on their own accord when she heard the voice. It was familiar, safe.

She tried to open her eyes once again. This time she managed to open a small crack but the blinding light hurt her eyes and she shut them tightly.

"Cuddy, can you hear me?"

She felt someone squeeze her hand, and she tried to squeeze back, but she felt weak and tired. The strength seemed to drain from her body, and she tried to fight the swarming darkness around her, but she felt hopeless fighting against it, and soon she allowed it to embrace her whole being. She couldn't deal with the cold, loud, and bright world, even though she knew that it was the only way out.

* * *

><p>He sat in the small interrogation room inside the red brick building of the Princeton Police Department. His head was cast downwards, his ever-alert eyes glazed, his mind racing. The uncertainty was driving him insane. He slammed his fist on the table and stared at the closed door.<p>

He wasn't sure how long he had been waiting. They took away his watch, wallet, even his cane. He didn't know how long he had waited, but it felt like hours.

His whole body was restless. He was tired, agitated, confused, but most of all afraid.

When the Officers had arrested him, he had barely listened to the allegations; every thought went to her. He didn't know how they had even managed to drag him out of the hospital, but somehow they had, and now he was sitting there, feeling emotionally frustrated and terrified.

The door opened and in walked a man in his forties. His short but fit body was clad in a traditional police uniform; black pants and a blue shirt that was embroidered with the shield of the police department. He held two cups of coffee in his hands, and closed the door with his elbow. He stepped towards him and placed one of the steaming cups in front of him. He took a sip from his own, and placed it carefully on the table, alongside a file he had been carrying under his arm.

"Dr. House. I'm Detective Sam Pritchett, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." He sat down opposite him and observed him with dark brown eyes that reminded him in many ways of Wilson, except the Detective's eyes were speculative and resolute, yet they held the same sympathy and kindness.

Detective Pritchett opened the file in front of him, but didn't read over the contents. His eyes bore into his.

"I believe that you have been read the allegations that you are accused of." He muttered thoughtfully, he tapped a pen against the file and stared at him with even eyes.

"Now, this isn't an arrest, but we have a court order to hold you here for the next twenty four hours until we have investigated the case further. You declined a lawyer earlier, you do realize that you have those rights if you have changed your mind."

House didn't say anything. He was barely listening to the words he said. He felt a growing headache that pounded against his scull. The only thought that managed to come through his mind was whether Cuddy was safe, and the baby…No, he couldn't think about that right now, he needed to focus. But Masters words seemed to echo in his head, teasing him with every possible scenario.

"_Dr. Cuddy, she's…injured_."

The sheer panic in her voice, and the terror in her eyes was enough to make his blood run cold.

"Dr. House."

The sound of his name snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to Detective Pritchett who looked at him curiously.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying? These are serious allegations. Are you sure that you don't want a lawyer?"

"What I want." He muttered evenly but darkly. "Is to get out of here."

The tapping stopped, and he rested his hands on the table.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. I need you to take this seriously and co-operate with us. If you're innocent, which you have stated that you are, you have to prove it, and that requires for you to co-operate, and focus."

Pritchett's voice was even, and calm.

"I'm not the enemy. I am here to listen to what you have to say about those allegations, and then we'll work out whether you're testimony is reliable."

House crossed his arms and glared at him with piercing eyes.

"I didn't do whatever I'm accused for. I don't even know whom I'm supposed to have assaulted, and if you idiots don't have anything better to do than charge innocent people for deeds they haven't done, you sure as hell will hear from my lawyer. That's my testimony." He said in a low voice. The Detective didn't react to his threat, instead he looked calmly from the file to House.

"How is your working relationship with Nurse Adams?"

"Who?" He asked incredulously.

"Dr. House. I remind you that we're not making any assumptions. You don't have to pretend. Just answer my questions as truthfully as you can."

House's brow furrowed as he tried to wrap his mind around the information.

"Look. I don't know who Nurse Adams is. I don't care about nurses, or other doctors. I just arrive at work and do my job." House could feel the building frustration get the best of him.

"So you have never had any interaction with her?"

"No."

Detective Pritchett leaned back in his seat and watched him curiously.

"Then how can you explain this picture?" He lay down a single picture on the table and slid it in front of him. House leaned over the table to observe the picture. It showed a still from a security camera that had the outlook of the back of the hospital parking lot, he could barely see anything notable about the picture until he saw two figures in the right corner. He could spot a head of blonde hair, and a tall person looming over her, he had to squint his eyes but it was there, a cane was propped against the wall, a cane that was unmistakably his. His eyes shot up at the Detective. He looked back down at the picture for a double take, then frowned and lowered it on the table.

"I can't."

"What about these?"

He handed him a couple of other pictures, which were even more alarming than the other one. One showed the back of a woman's leg, her creamy skin was spotted with purple bruises and gashes. Those marks could only be caused from a heavy object.

The other one showed the rear and side, the marks were even worse, and he could see obvious bite marks on the side. He dropped the pictures on the table, and shook his head angrily. He didn't know what this was supposed to mean. He was clearly being framed, but by whom? And most of all, why?

He would be the first to admit that he had his issues, but one thing was for sure that he would never ever lay a hand on a woman, especially one he had never even spoken to in his life, and he would definitely not rape anyone. He looked at Detective Pritchett gravely and tapped a finger on the table.

"I understand that this is horrible, and no one should ever experience something like this, but I did _not _do this."

"Can you prove that you weren't in that hospital parking lot at 10 o'clock Friday afternoon?"

House tried to think back, where had he been? He had just received the case of the little girl, and he had worked late. He remembered telling Cuddy to go home, and he would come over later, then he…Oh no. He had checked out of the hospital by ten, which meant that he had been in that parking lot…but that didn't make any sense.

"I…I was working late, and I don't remember exactly when I walked out of the building but it was about that time." He muttered.

"Can anyone testify to that? Is there anyone in your everyday life that can prove that you left the building at that time?"

He could feel the knot in his stomach tighten at the thought of the person who could easily prove that he had arrived home at that time. The image of her body, broken and twisted on the platform evaded his mind. Every nerve of his body was on fire; he needed to know how she was. He needed to know that she was okay.

"Dr. House, I know this is hard for you, but you need to answer my questions."

"No." He said firmly. "There is no one who knew." He said abruptly. If there was anything he didn't want was to appear vulnerable. If he would show any sign of weakness they could easily use it against him. There was no chance that they would let him out even though they would know the horrible incident his girlfriend had been through. So he tried to reason with himself to stay calm and answer the questions. He couldn't get himself into trouble now.

"Then how do you explain this picture?" He pointed towards the snapshot from the security camera.

"I told you already that I can't. This picture is already blurred, you can't prove that this could possibly be me. Either you are mistaking me for someone else or someone is framing me for something I didn't do. It's the only explanation I can give you."

Detective Pritchett sighed and scratched his head.

"You were accused for falsifying drug prescriptions. Do you have a drug problem?"

House glared at him with a frozen stare.

"I believe that it has nothing to do with my current allegations, so I don't see why answering this question would change the course of your investigation one bit."

"Are you on drugs?" Detective Pritchett asked simply. He frowned but shook his head.

"No. I have been clean for a year. You can ask my co-workers, they can testify to that."

Detective Pritchett nodded his head and scribbled something down on paper.

"Then tell me Dr. House, why do you think that someone would want to frame you for such a serious crime?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure? Is there anyone you feel threatened by, or someone close to you?"

He thought about it. Of course there were many people who disliked him, that was no secret, but that someone would do this was plainly absurd.

"No."

Detective Pritchett sighed and closed the file. He rested his elbows on the table and knit his hands together.

"Look. I am a man of the old school. I believe in that a person is innocent until proven guilty. However, I'm afraid that you don't have the favor in your hands. You have no alibi that you weren't in the parking lot at the time, and you didn't see anyone who could have spotted you…"

"No."

Detective Pritchett looked at him with sympathetic eyes, and stood up.

"Officer Jones will take you to your cell. If you remember anything just ask for Sam Pritchett."

House watched him leave the room, and inside walked in the taller police officer that was involved with the arrest. He held a pair of handcuffs and locked them securely on his wrists. Together they walked out of the small room.

The cell he had been appointed to was tiny. The bed covered half of the room. In the corner was a toilet and a small sink. He sank down on the mattress, which groaned under his weight, and moved into the corner so his back was propped against the wall. He stared ahead, at the firmly closed doors, and thought how on earth he had gotten himself into this mess.

Nothing of this made any sense at all. He tried to gather the tiny shards of information he had been given, and tried to puzzle them together into a solid image, but his mind kept going back to Cuddy.

This couldn't be a coincidence, it just couldn't be. But how could those two events have any connection? Who would go so far?

He cradled his head against his elbow, and tried in vain to think of anything else but Cuddy. The sheer fear of losing her was driving him mad. He finally snapped and screamed out, and hit the wall with his fist. He felt searing pain shoot through his arm, but he welcomed the pain, at least it took away the pain that was bubbling in his chest.

He had to get out of there. He had to go to her.

For the next hours, or that was how long it appeared to him; he heard the sound of heavy footsteps approach the door. The door opened and in walked an Officer. He looked at him with a sour expression on his face.

"There is someone to see you."

He hesitated, but stood up and followed the officer into a quiet room that was very much familiar with the interrogation room he had just sat in earlier.

"Sit down. He'll be here in a moment."

The officer left, and he sat alone in the middle of the room. He waited for several minutes until he saw the doorknob turn and the officer returned again, this time he saw a familiar face of his best friend behind him.

"You have ten minutes." He spat and closed the door. Wilson didn't say anything and walked slowly towards him, his head turned downwards.

He felt the sinking feeling in his stomach, but tried to brush it away and waited for his friend to approach him. Wilson didn't say anything, and sat down opposite him. He observed him sadly and pursed his lips as if he was trying to find the right words. He opened and closed his mouth, then he sighed and cast his head downwards.

House swallowed, but his throat felt incredibly dry. He had never had any trouble finding the right words to say, but right now he couldn't say anything, because he knew that the undeniable truth that awaited him couldn't be good.

"Wilson." He rasped out, his voice a desperate plea.

Wilson looked up, and House almost revolted back in his seat. He knew what he was about to say before he uttered the words.

"I'm so sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Just to explain a few things, this story arch will last for a few more chapters, but the story won't be finished anytime soon. There's a lot more in the works, so stay tuned.

I'm not a doctor, and I'm not going to pretend that I understand the professional terms that could make this remotely professional at all, so just bear with me. If there are any medical errors, which wouldn't be unlikely, then please let me know.

Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers, especially for the last chapter.

* * *

><p>The soft and bright light bathed the hospital room in a yellow light.<p>

Cuddy opened her eyes slowly, and blinked into the lights that hovered above. At first she wasn't quite sure where she was or what had happened. She blinked again to adjust her blurry vision, her hands searching, and reaching towards something tangible. Suddenly she felt a smooth touch of a hand grasping hers.

"Hou…" She rasped out, but her throat was too dry to say anything else. She coughed and tried again but no sound came out.

"Cuddy, don't say anything. You're at the hospital."

Her head was aching, and she felt like someone had driven a truckload over her body. But even though her mind was hazy she could tell that the voice didn't belong to person she wanted the most.

She felt a warm hand touch her temples, and something touch her lips.

"Dr. Cuddy you need to drink." She opened her mouth and sucked on the cold liquid. It actually made her feel better. She swallowed and sunk against the pillows.

"House." She muttered.

"Shh Cuddy, just try to rest."

"I need…House." She muttered, her mind was still in a drug haze but she could tell that he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings. Her eyes finally seemed to adjust to the bright light, and traveled from the ceiling to the figure that sat by her side. His brown eyes bore into hers, his expression anxious and worried. The fact that he was sitting there and House wasn't was a proof that something terrible must have happened. She tried to move her body but somehow she couldn't move a muscle. She started to panic, her breathing quickened.

"Don't move." Wilson said urgently. She stared at him wide eyed.

"What happened? Where is House?"

Pain flashed in his eyes, but he quickly masked his expression with a calmer façade, but he couldn't fool her. Something terrible had happened.

"Cuddy, you need to calm down."

"Wilson, you have to tell me." She pressed. He looked at her with such grief that she felt the fear grip her heart with an iron fist.

"You had an accident." He said slowly. "You fell down a flight of stairs, you hit your head pretty hard, but the fall didn't cause any head trauma…."

"The baby." She breathed and reached downwards to touch her abdomen. As she moved she felt a horrible pain shoot up her spine, which knocked the breath out of her.

"You have a spinal fracture in the thoracic vertebrae. Thankfully the injury wasn't complete, and Dr. Dawson said that couple of breaks lower and you would have lost all function in your legs. They plated the fracture."

She could feel the tears threaten to fall. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You're really lucky."

She wanted to feel lucky, but she felt even more afraid than before. If her injuries were that bad then she could only imagine what had happened to the baby.

"Wilson. Just tell me." She pleaded. He seemed to know what she was asking him about. Right at that moment the door to her room opened and in walked non other than Dr. Emily Rossetti. She breezed into the room and closed the door behind her, and walked towards her hospital bed.

"Hello Lisa, I'm so glad that you're awake. You gave us quite the scare."

The fact that she had been called wasn't good news.

"How do you feel?" She asked kindly.

"Don't…" Cuddy muttered bleakly. "Just tell me."

Dr. Rossetti looked at her with a serious expression and clasped her hands together.

"Very well. Your fall didn't cause any visible damage to your baby. Because you're that early in the pregnancy the placenta protected the fetus."

"So my baby is fine?" She asked tearfully.

"Yes, but we still don't know whether there was any permanent damage to the fetus, we won't know until you're further into your pregnancy."

Cuddy nodded her head; the tears feel freely down her cheeks.

Dr. Rossetti smiled knowingly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand how this happened." She whispered more to herself than anyone.

"You don't remember anything?" Emily asked concernedly.

"No."

"Nothing at all? You don't remember whether you stumbled and fell or whether something else happened?" Wilson asked conspicuously.

"What are you implying? Do you think someone did this?" Cuddy asked incredulously.

"Cuddy don't panic, but…" Wilson started but Emily interrupted him.

"Dr. Wilson, I don't think this is the right time. Let her rest." She said sternly, her green eyes flashing.

"Tell me what?" Cuddy asked worriedly.

Neither of them said anything. Their expressions were uncomfortable but grim.

"It's about House isn't it?"

They looked at each other helplessly, both of them sporting pained expressions.

"What happened?"

Wilson opened his mouth but no sound came out, he shook his head and glanced into Emily's direction but she refused to look at him. Wilson sighed and ran a hand through his hair, one of his gestures that indicated that he was nervous.

"House got arrested."

She had suspected anything. He could have run away, or relapsed, anything else but this.

"How? What happened?"

"We honestly don't know."

"You don't know or you're refusing to tell me."

"Cuddy, you need to rest. You can't strain yourself." Emily tried to calm her but she had to know the truth.

"What was he arrested for? Drugs?"

"No, nothing like that. Please Cuddy, there's nothing we can do at the moment." Wilson pleaded with her.

"You want me to calm down when the father of my child is under arrest for something that is clearly so horrible you can't even tell me. Now, I need to know what happened." She said sternly.

"He was arrested for sexual assault."

"What? That's crazy! House would never do anything like that."

"I'm afraid that the cops think differently. He was taken into custody at the same time they found you. This morning they got a court order to hold him for another twenty four hours."

"Do they even have evidence of that? Someone told me that they had a blurry capture from the parking lot, which doesn't proof a thing. This sounds way off to me." Rossetti piped up.

"I don't know." Wilson sighed. "The only thing House told me is that they have something on him, and he can't explain how."

"Then they must have fabricated the evidence." Cuddy said disapprovingly.

"Look, Cuddy. I think something's terribly wrong. I don't think it's a coincidence that you fell or that House got arrested. I think that someone is trying to get rid of you, and we need to know who."

"Don't you think that it's a little bit far fetched? I know House, I know that he wouldn't do something like this, but you can't start playing a detective when you have nothing in your hands." Emily said exasperatedly.

"And please can we stop talking about this. I know this is a lot to take, but you just woke up after a surgery, and you need all the rest you can get." She directed her gaze to Cuddy.

"I know, of course. But can we just keep this between us three?"

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone about your little scheme." Emily rolled her eyes, and directed her attention to Cuddy. "Now sleep. You need it."

She wouldn't admit it but she felt overly tired. The whole conversation had made her terribly sleepy, and she knew that she couldn't be of any help to House like this. So she rested her head on the pillow and tried to close her eyes. Her guests were already leaving. Before she knew it she had fallen into the deep haze of sleep.

Emily followed Wilson out of the room and into the hallway. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Wilson condescendingly.

"I told you not to tell her right now. She has been through a great trauma, and you can't just dump something like that on her." She said angrily.

"Come on, she already knew that something wasn't right."

"Oh, so you couldn't tell a one teeny tiny little lie."

"No. It was right of me to tell her."

Emily rolled her eyes and flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulder.

"Fine, it doesn't matter since the cat's out of the bag, but don't you think that I agree with this."

"Oh don't worry about that." Wilson said and looked over his back, his hands fumbling for the keys to his office. She followed him into his cozy office and dropped into the next chair. She massaged her temples tiredly. She had barely gotten any sleep the last two days.

It had all started when a frantic young girl, Martha Masters, had called her who claimed to be working for House. The phone call had been quick, the girl quickly summed up what had happened and why she needed to go to Princeton now. She wasn't sure why she had listened to the girl, but before she knew it she had stormed out of her office and called for the next cap, one and a half hour later she stood in front of the hospital. Little did she know about the mess she would encounter when she walked into the hospital. The air was thick with worry and fear, and it didn't take her long to get the whole picture, thanks to gossiping nurses and doctors.

The next hours went into worrying for the well being of Dr. Cuddy, and her child. Everything was a haze in her memory, but what she remembered was a complete chaos.

Now when she was sure the baby and its mother would be fine she could breathe easier.

She watched Wilson who had been walking back and forth deep in thought.

"She will be fine you know. But I guess she isn't the one you're worried about."

"This just doesn't make any sense to me. Why would someone go this far?"

"Why do you think someone is behind this? Yes, the whole thing is a tragedy, but sometimes there are coincidences in life that are hard to explain."

"This isn't a coincidence. I'm positive, and I'm going to reach the bottom of this."

"And how are you even going to do that?" She asked lazily.

Wilson stopped pacing and looked at her a bit guiltily.

"Can I trust you for something?"

"What?" She asked tiredly.

"I did something. I know it might sound horrible, because it is horrible, but can you just keep an open mind?"

She nodded her head and gestured for him to go on. Wilson inhaled.

"I…I kind of told House that Cuddy had lost the baby."

"What? Are you insane? Why would you do that?" She bellowed.

"Shh, would you keep your voice down. I know it sounds crazy, but hear me out. I think that someone want's to get rid of them, and that person needs to know that he or she succeeded so we can find out who it is."

"You are seriously out of your mind. What if you're wrong? Have you thought about the consequences?"

"Look, if everyone thinks that she lost the child, then the person can't possibly know that it's not the case."

"But why can't House know. He must be devastated."She said worriedly.

"It's the only way."

"I think you're wrong, but it's done, and if you're wrong then you are in serious trouble."

"I'm not wrong." He said confidently.

"I hope you're right."

"Just let's keep this entire thing to ourselves, as we figure out how to proof that House didn't do this."

"We?" She pointed between them both with raised eyebrows. "There's no 'we' in this. You're on your own."

"I seriously need your help." He said pleadingly. Emily sighed and raised her head to the roof, praying to God that she wouldn't regret this.

"Fine, but if we get arrested be sure to remind me to kick your ass."

"Thank you."

Emily sighed and glared at him.

"Okay, then what do we do next?"

* * *

><p>The air was hot and humid, the sun radiating the hospital backyard. She walked back and forth, past the vacant benches, and ignored the burning heat.<p>

The hospital scrubs clung to her skin, a bead of sweat formed on her brow, but she didn't seem to notice that discomfort. She took a drag from the lit up cigarette that was clutched tightly between her fingers, and exhaled the smoke through her pouty lips. She stopped pacing and sat down on the next bench. She placed her hand shakily against her forehead, and took a deep breath.

What had she done? What the fuck had she done?

She took another drag, and sucked in the toxins. She watched the smoke billow around her, and tried to clear her mind.

Everything was such a mess.

"Sarah?"

She looked up and saw the man she least wanted to see. She jumped up and started to walk away. She could hear his footsteps quicken behind her, and before she knew it he had reached her. His hand clutched her arm, the motion stopping her in her tracks.

"Let go of my arm." She hissed, but he didn't let go. His nails dug into her arm painfully.

"Karl, let go of my arm."

"No."

She looked at him fearfully, and turned away from him. Her blonde locks fell into her face, and she tried her best to hide the tears that were threatening to fall any minute.

"Sarah…Sarah, look at me." He pleaded.

"Sarah, this is going so well. Don't ruin this."

She looked up angrily and yanked her arm away.

"Going well? I can't believe you're even saying this. If they'll find out the truth we're screwed!"

"They won't find out the truth because there's nothing to know. You did an amazing job, and when they'll leave the hospital, which they will, then everything will turn to normal." He said surely. She stared at him in disbelief, and shook her head angrily.

"Karl, you just pushed a pregnant woman down a flight of stairs. She's badly injured and you don't even care?"

"It…it was necessary." He said firmly. "I know it seems drastic, but it had to be done."

"But why? Because you're uncle told you to? I told you that I was in for letting House go, but I never imagined that it would get this far." Her voice was almost a yell now. He put a hand against her mouth to silence her. He looked around to see if anyone was listening but there was not a single person in sight.

He heaved a sigh of relief before removing his hand away.

"I thought we were clear." He said tightly. "I thought you were with me on this?"

"I am but I just… I can't believe you did this." She breathed.

"I thought you weren't that kind of person."

"Sarah, you're acting like I'm some sort of a monster. What happened to Dr. Cuddy is a tragedy, but it secured that she'll leave the hospital for good. When she realizes what House did she'll realize that staying at the hospital is too painful. And even though a loss of a child is a horrible thing, she'll get over it, and everything will be fine."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" She asked hysterically.

"I can't do this." She said and turned away, and tried to walk as quickly away from him as possible. The next thing she knew she was yanked towards the next wall, her body crashing against the hard stone. She stared wide-eyed at his frantic eyes, which drifted back and forth. He looked like he was losing his mind, and she could feel the fear build up.

"I thought we had an agreement. I need you to tell me that you're with me on this."

"You almost killed a person."

"She deserved it." He yelled out. He inhaled sharply and tried to compose himself.

"Look, just trust me on this. Tell me you won't tell a soul." He demanded.

"Or what? Are you going to push me over a flight of stairs?"

He pursed his lips, and let go of her arms. He turned away and ran a hand through his hair. She could see his distress clearly, the severity of his situation finally sinking in. He turned to look at her.

"Sarah. Just promise me to keep this a secret. If you tell anyone I'm screwed."

"You should have thought about that." She spat out.

"Sarah." His voice was almost pleading, and for a moment she did feel a tinge of pity for him. The first time she met him he had been everything she wanted in a man. He was handsome, successful, smart, and funny. He hadn't acted like most of the guys she dated. He actually seemed to respect her, and slowly she had fallen for him. She had never imagined that he could do something like that, and she wished with every fiber of her being that nothing of this had happened. When he had asked her to help him and his uncle get rid of House for good, she had accepted without knowing fully what she was doing. She had trusted him, and she didn't care whether House left or not. But this had gone too far.

Dr. Cuddy was actually really nice, and she had never shared Karl's view of her, but she had never realized that his hate was so intense. There had to be something more behind his actions, and she had a clue of what it was.

"Sarah, please."

She looked into his eyes, and tried to find any sense of empathy, something that told her that he was the man she had fallen for. She sighed and nodded her head.

"All right, I won't tell anyone. But only because I love you." She looked deep into his eyes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, then she turned around and walked away. He didn't follow her, and when she was sure that she was out of his sight she dug her hand into the pocket of her scrubs and clicked the stop button on the recorder. She smiled to herself and slid into the nurse's station.

"Nurse Adams?"  
>She turned around and saw her fellow colleague walk towards her.<p>

"Mr. Howards is complaining again. Can you take care of it?"

"Sure." She turned around and walked down the hallway a small smirk playing on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I feel so horribly sorry for the lack of update. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story just as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

* * *

><p>Detective Sam Pritchett walked down the hall of the police department. He tried to stifle down a yawn but failed miserably. It had been a horrible week, and the stress and heavy workload didn't seem to cease at all. That fact alone made his day even more miserable than before. He decided that he needed a very long, and much needed holiday. He walked through double doors into an office space where fellow officers and detectives sat slumped in their seats with bleary eyes, most of them were finishing their night shift and the seven o'clock exhaustion had settled in on them. He scurried past them and opened the door to his office. It was small, but tidy, and well organized, the walls were covered with bookcases, and filing cabinet. He fell into his office chair and sighed tiredly. He turned on the computer and listened to the soft hum as it started. He waited patiently for the windows to open up and clicked on the file in the right corner of the screen. He was reading over it when he heard a small knock on the door. His brown eyes shot up briefly and he muttered a low 'come in'.<p>

His eyes didn't move from the screen when the door opened and closed.

"Gosh I had the worst morning." He heard a loud moan.

"Good morning to you to." He muttered.

"Oh shut up."

He smirked and looked over the computer screen at the hunched person that stood in front of him. His former student and comrade slumped down on the sofa that had been squished into the corner of the office.

Katherine Jennings was perhaps not the quintessential officer of the law. Her blonde hair, blue eyes and slim physique didn't quite give her the right impression, but once she opened her mouth her appearances were long forgotten. She was tough as nails, and not the least intimidated by the other officers who in time had accepted her for what she was. She was a bimbo with a brain, and guts.

Over the last four years she had become his most trusted and dearest friend.

"I had the shift with Kenny, of all people, and all he kept blabbing about was his newfound love for 80's music, and kept playing it over and over again. I was this close to strangle him." She raised her thumb and wisdom finger up with few inches apart. He kept staring at the computer screen, and didn't show any sign that he was listening to her.

She propped her legs over the armrest and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah." He muttered but didn't look up from the computer screen.

"Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Everything's fine." He muttered absentmindedly.

"I heard you were taking care of that doctor's case."

He didn't answer and kept staring at the screen.

"This just doesn't make any sense." He muttered more to himself than to her.

He heard her shift in her seat and stand up.

"Okay what's going on?"

"Look at that." He stared at the screen.

She walked over to him, and leaned against the desk so she could get a better look of the computer screen where a series of stills from a security camera rowed down the screen. Pritchett clicked on one of them and zoomed to the blurry background.

"Do you think that this would be enough evidence to hold a man for a week?"

Katherine squinted her eyes so she could focus better.

"Didn't you put this through the tech department, they must be able to clear the image."

"This is the clearer image."

"Oh." She leaned down again and shook her head. "I would think that's not nearly enough evidence to hold the man. Don't they have any more proof than a bunch of blurry photos?"

"They have the victim's testimony, and they took some samples which are still in the lab."

"So you think there's something more to this?"

"Don't you?"

"Well…this _is_ suspicious, but I refuse to believe that they would hold someone in custody because they can."

Pritchett raised his eyebrows.

"You don't? Remember the Fawcett case a few years ago? If I remember correctly the judge took a good lot of money to proof him innocent, and what did the governor do? Nothing, because that's the reality of today's society."

"But…Come on Sam, who would bribe the judge for something like this?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure it out." He said sternly.

Katherine raised her eyebrows and took the open file from the table and rummaged through it. Pritchett didn't give her any notice and continued to examine the pictures on the computer.

"Hmm." She muttered and tapped her finger against the file. "She went straight to the clinic after she was raped?"

"According to her and other witnesses yes."

"You're right, something's not right here." She looked up and frowned. "I have investigated a fair few sexual assault cases and I would say that approximately 10% go straight to the hospital for an examination. Most victims experience shock, and shame so the most common reaction is to wait, especially if the rapist is someone you meet in everyday life."

"That's what I thought." He muttered. "This just doesn't seem right to me. I'm not saying that he's innocent, but something doesn't quite fit."

"How?"

"First of all he didn't recognize the name of the victim."

"That doesn't proof anything. Most rapists don't even know their own victims and some don't even memorize how they look like."

"I have worked with offenders for years. I know how they think. I know when someone is telling the truth and when someone is lying. We have kept him here for a whole week and he doesn't break. Also there are countless of other reasons that state that he didn't do what he's accused of."

"But what if he's guilty? I'm not saying that you aren't right, but I'm afraid that you aren't quite objective about this. I saw the news, I know what happened to his girlfriend."

Pritchett's face twitched, his jaw set and his brown eyes darkened.

"The situations aren't even remotely alike and you know it. I told you not to mention the incident ever again, so I ask of you to drop your assumptions."

"Okay. I'm sorry." She said fleetingly.

Pritchett didn't say anything and looked away from her face and to the computer screen. Soon complete silence filled the room. Katherine bit her lip then finally muttered.

"Sam. I know how you think; you don't just make assumptions like that without any reason, but please just think for a minute. Don't make any official documents about your doubts. Don't go marching into the judge's office and demand his release, just take it slowly and do your job. I'll help you gather evidence and if we find enough reason to believe that he isn't guilty, then we can bring it to authority, but let's be rational."

Pritchett didn't say anything, but his silence told her more than any answer he could have given.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Get a second opinion."

"No. I'll talk to him myself."

Katherine sighed and leaned in her seat and opened the file again to view the information she had merely scanned over few minutes prior.

She glanced at her watch and suddenly remembered that she had a lot of other things to do, and stood up from her chair. She glanced at Pritchett who hunched over the computer screen, his mind completely elsewhere and opened the door. Suddenly a thought came to her mind.

"Hey Sam."

He looked up to meet her thoughtful gaze.

"There's one other thing."

"And what's that?"

"If I would have been raped few hours prior, I wouldn't want a man examining me, just saying." She dropped the file on the table and turned around, leaving him alone in his office.

Pritchett frowned and grabbed the file off the table and examined the doctor's name. He stood up from his chair and walked out of the office.

He marched down the hall and went to the first floor where he stopped by the security area where he approached one of the guards.

"I need to speak with Dr. House."

"I doubt he want's to speak with you. He refused to meet our protocol this morning, and yesterday morning. We thought it was best to leave him alone."

"Just let me in. I'll speak with him myself."

"You sure?"

"I doubt he will do anything." Pritchett said surely.

Pritchett was buzzed through and he walked to the prison door that buzzed open and he stepped inside. It closed right after he entered the tiny cell. The security guard that had followed him waited outside.

Pritchett watched the hunched figure of Dr. House in the corner of the room. He looked utterly defeated as he observed him without moving an inch. His eyes were red rimmed, and he didn't seem to have slept for the entirety of the week.

"If you've come here to ask me one of your stupid questions then I'm not interested." He muttered darkly.

"May I take a seat?" Pritchett gestured to the only chair in the room. When House didn't answer he took a seat and watched the broken man before him.

The confident man that he saw few days before was gone, and now he saw merely the shadow of his former self. In one word he looked utterly defeated.

For a minute they sat in silence, and Pritchett observed the tiny cell. He noticed a stack of medical journals by the bedside, and a notepad that was covered with an untidy scribble in black ink. He noticed that he had also written on the white wall, but that appeared to be a collection of medical symptoms that he couldn't even pronounce. He gestured towards the wall with his finger.

"What's this for?"

He shrugged and for the first time he raised his eyes to meet his.

"My team's trying to solve a case, and they needed my help. I guess it keeps me busy."

"How did they manage to get those information to you?"

"They have their ways."

Pritchett decided to let the comment slide.

"You like your job?"

"Sure."

Silence filled the room, and Pritchett hoped that House would open up himself. He had interrogated him three times over the course of the week, and each time the doctor refused to speak first, and when he spoke he was arrogant, rude and despiteful. But Pritchett could tell that there was more to this man than he was showing. Many of his colleagues would have long given up on him, but Pritchett couldn't. His thoughts roamed to the headlines of the past week. The news of Dr. House's imprisonment had not gone unnoticed by the press, and the horrible accident his girlfriend, Dr. Cuddy, had experienced had been quickly sold to the press. Some of the papers had gone as far as blamed Dr. House about the incident, which was entirely impossible since the time of his arrest was mere minutes after the accident took place. Pritchett couldn't help but feel the man's pain.

"I'm sorry about what happened…if I would have known I…"

"Don't even bother saying you're sorry. You couldn't possibly be sorry."

He almost jumped up by the cold remark. House had straightened up; his cold façade had melted into pure rage. His blue eyes blazed, and his sunken face had gained its color. This was the first real reaction he had received from the doctor.

"You people think that you can dwell into my psych to find any weakness, well sure pal you got it. My girlfriend is severely injured and she lost our child, so don't you dare say that you're sorry. I didn't even get to call her to see whether she's alright…I…" His voice broke in the end and he turned his head to the wall.

At that moment he realized that Katherine had been right, he couldn't be objective about this. He could feel his pain all too well, because he had once felt that pain, and he still did.

"I know how you feel." He heard himself say. "My wife died in a car accident five years ago. She was pregnant with our second child."

House didn't react but he could see that he was listening.

"I know how it feels to be so helpless. How it feels like to go through every single thing you did to find a way to prevent what happened. What if I had been there? What if I had talked to her a little longer and she wouldn't have been the one to get hit by the truck. It all happens in a matter of seconds, and every time I ask myself what if? What if the driver in the other car stopped on a red light, or stepped out of his house minutes after her. You think of every possible scenario in your mind, and every single day I think about her." He could feel the sting of tears threaten to fall but he refused to le them fall. He swallowed and continued.

"I know how you feel, and I wish that things could be different. I wish that they would allow you to call her. I know that you're innocent. Not because I pity you, but because I feel it. I know it, and I'm going to do whatever I can do to help you."

He could see something shift in his eyes. He didn't dare to call it hope, but he could see some of the weight lift off his shoulders, as if he knew that he wasn't completely alone in this.

"Is there something you remember? Isn't there anyone who is against you or your girlfriend? Or is there any detail you think that could be relevant?"

He sat in silence and looked thoughtfully at the empty wall.

"Can I see the picture again, of the victim?"

Pritchett handed him the picture, and watched him observe it closely.

"I have been thinking the past days whether I've seen her somewhere before, and I'm sure that I have. I'm not talking about work. It just feels like I've seen her somewhere else, but where?" He seemed to be talking more to himself rather than to Pritchett. He sat there for a minute, and he waited patiently for him to say something else, but he just sat there and watched the picture. He started to feel a little uneasy when House suddenly looked up and shook his head.

"I can't remember." He said disappointedly.

"Well, if you do remember, then tell me immediately."

House handed him the picture absentmindedly.

"Can you tell me something about Dr. Saunders?"

"What about him?"

"Have you had any communication with him for the past weeks even months?"

House thought for a moment then his eyes lit up as he remembered.

"It must have been about…three months ago. Cuddy said something about him almost poisoning some old woman, and he was pretty upset about it, threatened to tell his uncle about it who's some big shot millionaire."

"Did he hold a grudge against Dr. Cuddy?"

"I don't think so? Why? You think he's behind this? He wouldn't have the guts."

"What about his uncle?"

"I have never even met him, but Cuddy see's him every week, he's on the hospital board."

"Did Dr. Cuddy say anything about him?"

"No, I don't remember…. Although there was this one time Cuddy said that he talked to her, she was pretty shaken, but then he didn't bother her again."

"Do you know what they talked about?"

"Something about this Dr. Saunders. He made empty threats about her losing her job if she would fire Dr. Saunders, but that was months ago."

"Do you think there was something else behind this threat? Do you think they would go far enough and do something like this?"

"I honestly don't know. I've made many enemies in my life, and some of them have been well deserved, but I don't see why anyone would go so far and accuse me of these crimes just because they are personally against me or Cuddy."

"That's what I'm going to find out."

"Every personal files about the staff of the hospital are stored in the basement of the hospital. Maybe you can find some information there. Dr. Cuddy will give you full access."

"Thank you for cooperating."

"I'm not doing it for you."

"I know."

Pritchett stood up from the hard chair, sensing that Dr. House had reached his limit.

"I'll check on Krauss, and I'll see whether I can get them to allow you to call Dr. Cuddy."

"Thank you."

Pritchett smiled and nodded his head.

"You're welcome."

He waited for the door to open, and walked out of the cell. He always disliked the small space and felt relieved when he walked out of the security area.

Absentmindedly he walked back to his office. Over the course of his career he had always trusted his gut feeling. He always tried to trust his instincts even though it had oftentimes gotten him into trouble, but in the end he knew that he had done what he thought was best.

He hoped that he was doing the right thing, and somehow he was sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Warning, there is some graphic violence in this chapter, if you're sensitive towards violence please be careful.

As always huge thanks to my wonderful readers and reviewers. I wish I could personally thank you all, but the written word has to suffice. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

* * *

><p>Cuddy sat on the hospital bed; the white sheets were covered with various forms and papers. She held a pen in one hand and scribbled furiously on the paper. She didn't bother to look up when the door opened.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?"

She looked up at Wilson who stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips, his expression condescending.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Surprisingly this hospital doesn't operate by magic alone, if it would my life would be considerably more pleasant these days." She muttered drily.

"They're forcing you to work?" Wilson asked incredulously.

"Of course not. They just don't have anyone qualified enough to do my job." She replied curtly and leafed through the papers.

"I heard that Foreman had applied for your position. Temporarily of course, whole you're still bedridden."

Cuddy looked up and sighed.

"Look. Foreman is a great doctor, and I respect him in his field, but I don't think he's ready for the commitment that requires to run this hospital."

Wilson raised his hands in the air as a sign of his frustration.

"According to you no one would be able to do the job the way you want it. You have to slow down, you've just been through a surgery, and your body is still healing."

Cuddy smiled knowingly.

"I'm thankful for your worries, but I'm fine."

"But you can't stress yourself. Even though the doctors gave you a green light you're still pregnant and need your rest."

Cuddy looked at him with a confused expression edged on her face.

"That's odd. People have been coming to me expressing their sincerest condolences about me losing my baby."

She looked at him with a pointed look. Wilson turned his head downwards sheepishly.

"The last time I checked my baby was just fine, and has been monitored the last days by the best experts, care to explain?"

Wilson's face turned serious.

"I'm not sorry for what I did. Someone is trying to get rid of you and House, and as long as they think that they're plan worked we'll be one step ahead." He said eagerly. Cuddy gave him a sad look and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have done this. How am I going to explain this to everyone? It isn't your place to make decisions like that."

"You were in a coma, and House was in custody. Yes, it might have been a little reckless of me, but it's done."

"Yes unfortunately, and now I'll have to clean up your mess." She spat angrily.

"I'm not sorry." He muttered.

"This wasn't yours to decide. This time you've stepped over the line."

"Cuddy. If you want to get House out of prison we must do something. I was just trying to help."

Cuddy gave him a sad expression. She knew that he meant well but he was stepping over the line.

"Wilson you have to drop this. We can only take one day at a time. House is innocent. I have never doubted it, but we can't do anything."

"Yes we can. We could contact the best lawyer in the state and get his ass out of prison."

"But what if you're right? If it's true what you say, that someone is trying to sabotage me and House, then no lawyer is going to be able to help us."

"But we can try." He said desperately.

"Wilson. I can't do this right now. I trust House, and if he doesn't want a lawyer, then I can't do anything to stop him. He's an adult, and even though I don't always agree with his decisions, I respect him enough to allow him to do this his way."

Wilson looked at her angrily.

"How can you stay so calm? Don't you care at all?"

"Of course. But unlike you I know when to stop. I wish I could talk to him and reassure him that everything will be fine, but I also know that he wouldn't accept any false reassurance. At this point we can only wait and hope for the best."

"That's not good enough." Wilson almost shouted. Cuddy closed her eyes, and said calmly.

"You'll just have to accept that."

Wilson slammed his hand on the table beside the hospital bed angrily.

"What is the matter with you?"

Cuddy stared at him her eyes wide. She tried to blink away the tears she had been trying to hold in the entire day.

Wilson looked regretful, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Cuddy. I know how difficult this must be."

"Do you?" Her voice was thick with tears. "Do you know how it is to feel absolutely hopeless? House is in jail and I can't do anything to help him. I wish I could but I can't. I want him out just as much as you do."

She looked away and tried to compose herself, but the pain and sorrow she had so carefully tried to mask was slipping through the cracks, and her brave attempt to stay calm and levelheaded was falling out of her control.

"It's so silly." She suddenly said. "I thought that everything was going so well. I must confess that I didn't believe that we would ever make this work, but then it seemed like it could. We were actually happy, and now everything has been taken away from us."

Wilson didn't say anything, his expression grave. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Today is our one year anniversary." She sniffled and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry Cuddy."

Cuddy looked at him angrily.

"Don't be." She said harshly then she squeezed her eyes shut and sighed heavily.

"I just can't deal with everything right now, and work keeps my mind off of these things, even though it's just for a short time. I just can't do this." She finally whispered.

Complete silence filled the room. Cuddy wanted most of all to be alone but Wilson stayed put. She appreciated his friendship but she was never really much for breaking down in front of other people and she just couldn't take Wilson's sympathy.

"I have work to do." She said stiffly and started to work again. She felt Wilson's presence beside her but didn't look up from her work. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wilson drop into the seat by her bedside and start to look at the papers on her bed.

"What are you working on?" His painfully obvious attempt to appear normal was driving her insane, but she answered him anyway.

"I have to go through the annual expenses. They have been pressing me for weeks to give them the final numbers, but as you can see I haven't had the time to finish my report."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No I would rather not."

"I understand. I'll just leave you alone." He stood up and started to walk out. Cuddy's hand froze in mid air. She looked up and bit her lip before whispering hastily.

"How is he?"

Wilson froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Cuddy…" He began but she interrupted him.

"Don't do this. I want to know how he is. I know what you told him and I…I need to know how he is." She said firmly.

"Not good." Wilson answered honestly.

"I see." She said simply, her voice shaking a bit.

"How could you do this to him Wilson?" She finally snapped.

Wilson looked at her in alarm. He hadn't expected her outburst and stood rooted on the floor. He didn't say anything for a while, but his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

"He must be terrified right now, and I think you just gave him a reason to give up. You question why he didn't get a lawyer, well there you have your answer."

Wilson's expression turned from shock to frustration.

"That's not the reason. He's a stubborn asshole who thinks only about himself and not the people around him. If he would show some effort he would have fought back. The House I know wouldn't give up so easily. If he will be sentenced he can only blame himself." Wilson bellowed. Cuddy stared at him in shock.

"Don't you dare say that about him. I know that you have made many sacrifices for him, so have I, but don't you dare blame him for this."

Wilson's gaze softened a bit, and he looked shamefully down. His own outburst had surprised him. The last days had been horrible, and Cuddy knew that he was concerned for his best friend, but his words were inexcusable.

They were all tired, afraid and frustrated, and she realized that Wilson must have experienced just as much pain as they had. He had been by her and House's side the entire time, and now he had reached a breaking point.

"I think you need to rest Wilson. You have barely slept this entire week, and you're tired." Cuddy said calmly.

"I'm sorry Cuddy. I didn't mean those things." Wilson mumbled in apology.

"I know. Let's just talk tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded his head and opened the sliding door.

"Goodbye Cuddy. Don't overdo yourself." He gestured towards her covered bed.

"I won't." She promised.

She watched the door close and picked up her files. She wasn't in the mood to finish the report, but she knew that she wouldn't sleep through the night if she didn't. She was gathering the last numbers from the hospital when she saw something odd. She frowned and looked through the numbers again. It didn't make any sense at all.

She calculated the entire list again to make sure that her calculations had been right, but it stayed the same. She lowered the file in shock.

Four million dollars had been removed directly from the hospital few weeks prior into an anonymous account. The numbers didn't belong to any bank in the state. She picked up her iPhone and saw that the account belonged to a bank in Switzerland.

Only someone in the highest chain within the hospital could possibly have done this. Financial information's went through her and the members of the board. No employee had the information required to get away with this.

She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen this before, that anyone hadn't seen this before.

How hadn't she known, but she must….

Suddenly it dawned upon her. It was like her memory suddenly cleared and she could remember, something that had been bugging her the last days.

When she had woken up she hadn't remembered the events of the day of the accident. For the last few days she had felt like she had forgotten something crucial, and now those memories were clear in her mind as if they had happened yesterday.

_She stood on the platform and watched after Masters with a small smile on her lips. She had always liked her, she was levelheaded and kept House in check. She had turned around and started to walk down the stairs when the doors behind her opened sharply. She looked back and saw Dr. Saunders dart through them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was equally as surprised as he was but recovered quickly. Without thinking she approached him. _

"_Dr. Saunders. I'm glad that I ran into you, can I speak with you for a moment?" _

"_Sure." He said disinterested, and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. _

"_Your uncle is on the board isn't he?" _

_She didn't want to sound too suspicious, but if there was anyone she suspected that could possibly be behind the money withdrawal it would be him. _

"_I think you should know that." He said cruelly. _

_She nodded her head affirmatively. She wasn't sure how he would react to her next question, but decided that if anyone would know it would be him. _

"_Do you know if your uncle has been experiencing some financial troubles?" _

_Dr. Saunders paled, but he tried to keep his exterior calm. _

"_Why do you ask?" He said skeptically. _

"_I'm sorry but I can't tell you, but if you know anything then you know you can tell me." She realized that she hadn't approached the subject the right way, but it was already too late. Dr. Saunders had straightened up and approached her menacingly. _

"_You think that my uncle has been stealing money from this hospital?" _

_She stood up straight, and stated firmly. _

"_That information is confidential but important for the hospital. I just wanted to know. I'm sorry if I offended you." _

"_You're such a bitch. Do you know that? You think that you can accuse my uncle of this just because you're the Dean of Medicine, but guess what? You're a pathetic excuse of a human being, and you will pay for this."_

_Cuddy couldn't believe what he was saying. She knew that the subject wouldn't be well received but his reaction made her little bit more than suspicious. _

_Her encounter with Krauss had proved that he was up to no good, but that he would go so far and to do something like this was beyond anything she could imagine. _

_She immediately regretted that she had said anything to him, but kept her voice firm. She had dealt with people like him for years and was not going to allow him to talk to her like that. _

"_Excuse me Dr. Saunders, but I don't tolerate the way you talk to me. I know you don't like me, but I'm your boss and I told you that if you would keep disrespecting me like this you would leave me no choice but to let you go." _

"_What? Are you going to fire me?" He said angrily and walked closer to her. She backed slightly away and touched the railing behind her so she wouldn't fall over. _

"_No, but I will if you won't behave like a responsible adult." _

_He had reached her now, and was close against her. She tried to move away. She felt uncomfortable with the close proximity and tried to move closer to the railing but realized that she was already as far as she could go. _

_Dr. Saunders leaned towards her, and said. _

"_Sorry, but that's not good enough." _

_She felt his hands grasp her shoulders tightly, and with extreme force he pushed her backwards. The breath caught in her throat as she fell backwards over the railing. _

_Everything happened so fast, and before she realized what had happened her body hit the ground below. _

The beeping heart monitor brought her back to reality and she didn't realize that she was hyperventilating. A nurse walked in quickly, and ran to her bedside.

"Dr. Cuddy, is everything all right?"

Cuddy wasn't sure what to answer her, but she was sure of one thing, Wilson had been right.

* * *

><p>Sarah Adams stood in front of the luxurious hotel in Jersey City. She held her purse tightly against her side where the recording lay safely inside. She dropped the cigarette she was holding on the ground and stepped on it with the toe of her shoe. She breathed in the night air in and walked into the lobby of the hotel. The lobby was large and breathtakingly beautiful; marble Corinthian columns lined down the hall, and supported the arcs in the ceiling where magnificent crystal chandeliers hung. The light hit the tiny crystals, and they shimmered on the guests below. Sarah walked towards to the reception desk quickly. She felt like an outsider in that atmosphere and tried to hide her distress. She stopped in front of a receptionist.<p>

"Good evening I have a meeting with C.J. Krauss, he told me that I should just talk to you."

The receptionist, a good-looking male in his late twenties gave her a pleasant smile, showing his all too perfectly white teeth.

"Just a moment ma'am." He said kindly and typed on his computer.

"Mr. Krauss is staying in the Presidential suite. George here will take you there." He gestured towards a young man who stood silently in the corner. He stepped forward and gestured her to follow him. Unsurely she followed him to the gilded elevator. Instead of pushing a button he placed a card in a slot and picked in a four number security code. Sarah had never seen anything like this before. Her parents didn't have a lot of money and when they traveled they stayed in three star hotels not a five star luxury hotel like this. She backed away into the corner and clutched her purse tighter against her side.

For days she had thought about her next course of action. She had never been in this kind of situation before, but as she thought better about it she knew that this was the right thing for her to do. Of course she could have handed the evidence to the police, but what difference did it make for her?

Dr. House was an asshole, and even though she didn't think that he deserved to stay in jail for something he didn't do it didn't change the fact that she disliked the man with her whole being. He probably didn't even know who she was, but she had experienced plenty of his ruse behavior first hand. His arrogance, snide remarks and rude comments were horrible to take. In many ways he deserved to stay in jail. Maybe not for this, but it wasn't like he was an innocent man. She had heard the stories about him, and all of the times he had been close to get arrested but didn't because Dr. Cuddy always saved him from trouble.

No, he didn't deserve any pity. This time she needed to think about herself. Her entire life she had been taken for granted. Everyone around her looked down on her, even the man she had thought cared about her, but he had shown that he didn't. She was through with Karl, and all of his nonsense. This time she was going to stand for herself and make something good out of her life, even though it required sacrifices.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened up into a lavish suite. She hesitated before she stepped into the area. Just as she walked out of the elevator the doors closed and she was left alone. She stared at her surroundings in awe.

Her whole apartment could have fit into the living room alone, which was decorated with dark, sumptuous furniture. The walls were covered with contemporary paintings in vibrant colors, and she could only imagine how much they cost. She walked over to the large windows that reached from ground to ceiling. The view was breathtaking, overlooking the entire city, and she could see the city lights of New York City in the distance. She looked down at the tiny lights below of the passing cars, and backed slowly away. She had never been much for heights.

"Breathtaking isn't it?"

She turned around sharply, her heart hammering in her chest. Christopher James Krauss stood in the hallway; his grey eyes bore into hers. He was clad in a black suit, with a red tie to match. He held a glass of scotch between his fingers, and took a sip.

"Yes, it is." She breathed, and tried to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Care to sit?" He gestured towards the leather sofas in the middle of the room. She nodded her head and took a seat. He walked slowly towards the opposite sofa and sat down. He placed his glass on the glass table between them.

She folded her trembling hands in her lap, and tried to stay calm. She desperately needed a cigarette.

She looked nervously at Krauss who observed her curiously. She had only once encountered him and that had been brief. He had stated his business and left just as quickly as he came. He had intimidated her, he was rich, successful and so full of arrogance that she barely managed to utter one word to him without feeling worthless.

Karl had assured her that this was how he had always been, but she hadn't quite been able to shake the uneasy feeling away after he left. There was something unnaturally unpleasant about him. It was like he could see right through your soul with his piercing grey eyes that lacked any emotion. It was like he was completely dead inside. His looks didn't help him at all. His wrinkled pale skin and the sneer that seemed to be plastered on his lips gave him an unpleasant demeanor, which made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"You said that you wanted to see me. You sounded quite urgent, so may I ask why you wanted to desperately to seek my presence?" His papery thin voice snapped her from her thoughts.

She decided to get straight to business and opened her purse, and picked up her phone. She pressed the play button of the recorder and played for him the conversation between her and Karl.

Krauss's face was calm, his expression unchanging while he listened to the recording.

When the recording stopped she shoved the phone into her purse.

"I want to stay out of this. The deal is done I did what you want, but I can't do this anymore." She said firmly, her voice unwavering.

"How much do you want in exchange for the recording?"

His voice was eerily calm, and she flinched away from his gaze.

"One million dollars, cash." She managed to keep her voice firm. Krauss raised his eyebrows. He leaned back and watched her steadily.

"That is a lot of money."

"That is what I will take in exchange for the recording."

Krauss seemed gave himself time to speak and when he did his voice was cool as ice.

"I'm sorry but I think I'll pass."

She stared at him in shock. She hadn't suspected this at all.

"I'll give it to the police." She said with a shaky voice. "I will do it."

"You will do no such thing." He said surely.

She felt the sweat form on her brow, and she tried to find some clever remark to say but it felt like someone had stolen her speech.

Krauss stood up and picked the drink off the table. He walked past her and stopped by the windows.

"I told my nephew that he shouldn't trust you." He looked back at her.

"He said that you were trustworthy. Thankfully I was right."

"What are you talking about? Karl said that it was you that wanted me to do this, not him." She said with disbelief.

"Of course. Karl is an idiot, you really think that he could have pulled this off?"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. The way Karl spoke of his uncle showed complete admiration, she had never imagined that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"But…but he's your nephew….I thought you cared for him." She said angrily.

"Oh you silly, silly girl. Do you really think that this is what it's about?"

"What do you mean?" She asked incredulously. "Karl told me that you were doing this because Dr. Cuddy threatened to fire him, that you wanted them out of the hospital."

Krauss smirked, but his smirk was cold and hateful.

"This is so much bigger than your pretty little head could imagine. I don't want to get them out of the hospital. I want to destroy them."

Sarah's heart hammered in her chest, the fear gripping her tightly.

"You're going to kill them?"

"If that's what it takes for me to accomplish what I need, then yes, I will kill them."

Unconsciously she started to move towards the exit, her instincts telling her to move away.

"Why are you telling me this?" She said while backing away from him. Unfortunately he had started to move towards her, forcing her to back towards the next wall.

"You see. You were just a piece of the game. Now you have done your purpose, and done it well might I add, but now your job is done."

He placed his hand into the inner pocket of his jacket and drew out a gun, and pointed it at her.

The blood froze in her veins, and she stared at the gun fearfully. She finally hit the wall behind her and realized that she had reached the tall windows. She stared at the life below and turned her head towards him.

"Please don't do it." She begged fearfully.

"I won't tell a soul, just please don't…don't shoot me." Her voice was begging; the tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to run away as fast as she could but she was stuck in a situation she never thought she would be in.

"Please, I beg you." She whispered, the tears trailing down her cheeks.

Krauss looked at her coldly. Like in slow motion she could see his finger press on the trigger and shoot in her direction. She screamed out when the bullet hit the glass behind her, the shatters flew in every direction and scraped the side of her face, and hands. She fell down on her knees and pressed her hands against her head to shield herself. She felt the blood trickle down the side of her cheek, and shut her eyes tightly. She trembled with fear and stayed put while the shards fell around her.

She heard his heavy footsteps approach her and she desperately tried to stifle down her sobs. Her entire body shook with fear.

"Look at me." She heard Krauss bark above her.

She couldn't move, her body was frozen in place and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Look at me." He said again with more force.

She tried to steady herself and looked up. Her blue eyes widened when she stared into the gunpoint.

"Where is your phone?"

With shaky fingers she fumbled into her purse and took out her phone. She put it in Krauss's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." He said evenly, and took the gun away from her face.

She almost cried out in relief and stood up on her shaky legs. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. When she had raised herself up she looked at Krauss.

"Thank you." She said tearfully.

"No. Thank you."

She barely felt the pain when the bullet hit her, and she had lost consciousness when her body hit the floor. The last thing she saw were the cold, dead eyes of Krauss.

He lowered the gun and took a sip of his scotch before moving away from the body on the floor. The breeze moved blonde locks away from a pair of blue eyes. A small tear ran down her pale cheek, and fell on a broken shard of glass.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So we're up to chapter 15! I can't believe that it has already reached so many chapters, and I'm not nearly finished yet! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this. I sure am having a lot of fun writing this. I'm terribly sorry for the lack of update but I was overseas on a vacation, so I didn't have any time to write at all, so I'm terribly sorry.

I'm not a lawyer, and not a US citizen, so I am not too familiar with the jurisdiction system in the States. I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes.

Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers, and of course the people who favorite, and alert this story. You guys are beyond amazing.

* * *

><p>Pritchett sat languidly on the old couch in his office, his legs crossed over the armrest. A laptop lay on his stomach, his fingers flying over the keyboard.<p>

He stopped only to adjust the reading glasses on his nose, making a mental note to get an appointment for that dreadful lacer surgery, and continued to type.

He looked up when the door opened, and watched the lithe form of his co-worker and best friend Katherine Jennings slip inside. She carried two boxes in her arms; her head was barely visible from the stacked cardboard boxes, and he could hear a few well-chosen curse words from behind the stack. She kicked the door shut and dropped the boxes on the floor. She blew a lock of hair out of her eyes, and glared at him.

"I'm never doing you a favor ever again." She huffed and fell into his office chair.

Pritchett raised his eyebrows, and yanked his head in the direction of the two boxes on the floor.

"This all you got?"

Katherine sent him a murderous glare and crossed her arms.

"Screw you."

The comment was merely answered with a small smile.

"So what have you got?" He asked eagerly, and sat up. He placed the laptop on the desk and wrung his hands together excitedly. Katherine rolled her eyes by his gesture and pointed with the tip of her toe towards the box next to him.

"These are all the patient files I found that involve Dr. House, and Dr. Cuddy like you requested."

"Excellent." Pritchett muttered and picked one of the boxes and rummaged through it. He picked a file and opened it scanning through the contents absentmindedly.

Katherine eyed him suspiciously but picked up the other box.

"And these are patient files from patients that Dr. House treated over the last ten years. Thankfully he only receives one patient at a time."

Pritchett didn't answer and continued to read the papers in front of him.

"Okay, you're in this mode. Fine." She huffed and dropped down on the floor and opened the other box.

"What are you trying to find anyway? I thought you wanted to look at the staff's personal files, not some old case files."

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Yet. I sort of have a hunch, so I'm asking you to be patient."

He muttered absentminded. Katherine frowned, then slammed the file she was holding into the box.

"What? You're telling me that you made me go through all those files just because you have a hunch?"

Pritchett looked up, and nodded his head.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you!" Katherine said in frustration. "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"Of course, and you wouldn't have it any other way. I come up with crazy hunches and you sort out of the mess." He quipped back.

Katherine made a face, but picked the file up and looked through it. She was careful to keep an unhappy face just to prove her point.

They sat there for hours. Katherine went a couple of times to get coffee but Pritchett stayed in his seat and went through every single file. After five hours of continuous reading he had abandoned his jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. He sighed and took his glasses off and placed it on the papers in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the headache that was starting under his temple.

Doubts threatened to subdue his mind as he read through the case file. House's lack of co-operation made things even harder. The days had made him resilient in helping him find the person responsible for his arrest, and possibly Dr. Cuddy's accident. He refused to believe that those two events weren't related. But House's despair was getting the best of him. He knew that he was on the verge of giving up. But Pritchett sure as hell wasn't.

Pritchett looked at the papers again, and stubbornly, began to read through them again. He was positive that the answer was in those files. If he just looked hard enough, in the end the answer would come to him.

He glanced quickly at Katherine, who sat cross-legged on the ground with her cheek resting in her palm. She had removed her shoes and tugged her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Perhaps they weren't the image of professionalism, but right at that moment he didn't care at all.

"Any luck yet?" He asked her pleasantly.

"No." She grumbled, and tilted her head upwards to meet his.

"If you would share what you're looking for, it would make my work even quicker."

"I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. It's just…When I'll see it, I'll know."

"Well, then there's little help in me." She said exasperatedly.

"No, you can't escape so easily. You know the facts just as much as I do, and I know that you're just as likely to spot the tiny details just as quickly as I can."

"Seriously?" She asked skeptically. "You're so buying me lunch tomorrow." She muttered under her breath and continued to rummage through the box in front of her.

"Well at least we're half way through." He comforted her. Only his well-meant comfort was met with an icy glare.

"Oh God. This reminds me of college, all the nights of constant studying. At least I could seek comfort in booze." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Oh no. No booze for you young lady." He said fatherly.

"Party-pooper." She murmured.

Pritchett couldn't help but allow a small smile grace his lips. He shook his head and turned his head to the page in front of him. He turned the page and read several lines when he froze. Slowly he ran his thumb over the edge of the page and turned back. He ran his fingers over the page and stopped by the last paragraph. His eyes widened and he flipped over to the front page and examined the name of the patient, and the personal information. In the top corner was scribbled with messy letters.

_Time of death: 3. December 2008, 12:30 a.m. _

He reread the contents several times and finally the pieces clicked in his mind as he finally found the missing piece to his puzzle.

He darted up quickly and grabbed his jacket. One glance at Katherine made her shoot up from the ground, and together they marched down the department.

"What did you find?" She asked as she jogged beside him down the hall.

"Two years ago, Dr. House received a case. Her name was Margaret Atwood. She was having heart problems. Had been going to five different doctors, and no one knew what was the matter with her. Then she goes into Dr. House's care. I didn't quite understand all the specifics, but I think that they treated her for five different syndromes in as many days.

This gets even more interesting when Dr. Cuddy's name suddenly pops up. Suddenly she became the patients attending."

"And?" Katherine asked skeptically. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"At first I didn't see anything note worthy. The patient got worse, and finally Dr. House get's the case back into his hands. Two days later the patient died."

"And that's all very sad, but I don't see the mystery." She said impatiently.

"I didn't either. Not until I saw who was notified as her next of kin."

"Who? Who was it?"

Pritchett opened his mouth to speak but was caught off when a young officer came up to them.

"Detective Pritchett. Thank God I found you."

"What is it? I'm in a hurry."

"Ah so you've heard already." The young officer sighed in relief.

"Heard what?" Pritchett raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You…you don't know." The younger officer frowned. "I think you should follow me."

"I'm sorry but we're in a hurry."

He began to walk away but he felt a hand on his arm.

"Detective. You want to see this."

Pritchett glanced at Katherine who shrugged her shoulders. He sighed when he saw that he didn't have any other choice. He followed the younger officer who called himself Tad. He couldn't for the life of him remember him, but followed him anyways.

They entered a very clustered office space of the crime department. Officers stood by a white board where Police Commissioner Pierce Ritz stood. His broad shoulders and black moustache made him appear way more intimidating than he was in real life. Somehow he had always reminded Pritchett of a big bear. His eyes lit up when he saw him, and he scurried over to him quickly.

"Ah Pritchett. Right on time. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I had a lead on the case."

"Well son, I think that you can drop that right now. There has been quite the turn of events."

"What exactly is going on?"

Ritz looked at him with dark brown eyes under bush of eyebrows.

"There was a murder. The victim was Sarah Adams."

Pritchett's eyes widened. Out of everything he had not suspected that.

"Any suspects?"

"No, but we're looking at it. At least we can rule out Dr. House."

"You're releasing him?"

"We've got nothing on him. Besides this was getting ridiculous. The prosecutor had nothing against him in the beginning, so I see no reason but to release him."

"But sir, don't you think that this is all connected? Don't you think that at least he should get police protection?"

Ritz looked at him like he had lost his marbles. He stepped closer, towering over him like a giant mountain.

"Look around you. We barely have enough troops to handle cases like these. You know the government is cutting our budget. We can't hire any new, and the few men I have are all working overtime. I can't spare anyone."

"But I think he's in danger. Clearly there is some madman out there who doesn't have any mercy, and I think that he is the person to blame for these crimes."

Ritz gave him a rueful smile. Like a father about to tell his son that he was being childish.

"I know how you work, and I know that you wouldn't make any assumptions unless you're sure that you're right. If you know anything bring the evidence to the table, and we'll try to find the man responsible for this all, but you know as well as I do that these things take time. We can't just jump around and play Batman."

"I'm not trying to play a hero. I have evidence of the person responsible, and while you're sitting here talking things through, a murderer is walking the streets of Princeton." He said animatedly; "and he won't hesitate to kill. I'm afraid that if we don't act now we'll have another body within the next twenty four hours."

"Let's hope for everyone's sake that you're wrong."

"I'm afraid that I'm not."

"I'm sorry Detective." He shook his head and walked over to the front to go over the facts of the murder.

Pritchett's head was spinning. He held the answer in his hand, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to present his facts until Ritz had gone through every detail of the crime scene. He simply didn't have that time.

He allowed himself to slide away from the group of officers who stood and watched Ritz.

He blinked Katherine who stood her ground, but he noticed her curt nod. He managed to slip through the door and headed towards his office. He knew that he had to take matters into his own hands, no matter what the consequences of his actions would be.

* * *

><p>House lay on the bed facing the wall. He felt unbearably frustrated and angry, his former melancholy long gone, and replaced with seething anger and hatred. He had locked himself up to the police, even to Detective Pritchett who seemed to be on his side. But he was finished with them all. He knew that, in the end, his refusal of cooperating with the police would get him into trouble, but he realized that initially it wouldn't matter. He was screwed no matter what.<p>

Somehow he had, deep down, accepted that he would go to prison. Actually he was surprised that it hadn't happened before, only he had never suspected that it would be because of something like this.

The thought itself made him seethe with anger. He clenched his fist and punched it into the wall beside him. He groaned and grit his teeth. He hated this, all of this.

The pain he felt in his hand felt nothing like the pain he was suffering from inside.

He could still feel the horrible feeling when Wilson had arrived into the visitor's room and told him that Cuddy had lost the baby when she fell.

Baby. He hadn't even realized when he had started to use the term to describe his offspring. In the past months he had never referenced to it as a baby, mostly it had been a fetus in his mind, although he had never called it that in front of Cuddy. But now… well, everything had changed.

He turned his head sharply when he heard loud footsteps walk towards his cell.

He was prepared to resist, and had positioned himself in a locked position when the door to his cell opened.

"Dr. House."

He didn't say anything. Instead he locked his eyes with the officer and tilted his head slightly to the side silently telling him that he didn't want to go there.

"Dr. House. If you would come with us."

House made sure that his posture indicated that he was not going to humor them. He sure as hell was not going to take any more interrogation; he was done with that for the rest of his life. They had questioned him with every possible question, and he knew that they realized that they couldn't keep the charade going forever.

"Dr. House." This voice was gruff and commanding. The officer who had opened his cell almost jumped and took a step aside when he saw the man behind him.

The man was one of the main interrogators in his case. He had formed a serious resentment towards the man. Things hadn't exactly started off nicely between them after he had made one of his observations on him clear. Needless to say they hadn't exactly formed a friendship over the last couple weeks.

His expression was hard, and demanding.

"Dr. House. If you would come with us." It wasn't a question. It was an order.

House's eyes drifted from his muscled arms towards his crippled leg, and he knew that he had lost the fight.

Slowly he stood up from the bed and moved his hands upwards for them to handcuff. His hands were cuffed, and together they walked down the hall.

To his surprise they didn't shove him into the familiar interrogating room, but walked him down a hall with various offices.

Instead they went through various different office spaces, until they finally opened a small office and without a word they shoved him inside and shut the door behind them. He stood there alone. For a split second he wondered what the hell was going on, until he got a closer look, then the question of his whereabouts was painfully obvious.

He looked over the room, and speculatively he observed the various items in the small room. There were not many personal belongings there, but it didn't take him a long time to figure out to whom it belonged. He picked up a photo frame that stood on the desk. The picture showed a considerably younger, and happier Detective Pritchett, who stood proudly beside a dark haired woman. They stood on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, both sporting gleeful smiles.

House put the picture back on the desk, and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk that had been stuffed into the small space. He didn't have to wait a long time until the door opened and Detective Pritchett stepped into the room. His hair was disheveled and his clothing wrinkled, he observed him wearily. He shut the door quickly and walked over to his desk and dropped into his office chair.

"Dr. House. I'm afraid we don't have too much time." Pritchett muttered.

"What's going on?" House asked immediately.

"I don't have any time to explain. After five minutes you're scheduled to meet Judge Edwards he will declare you free of all charges due to unforeseen circumstances."

"What circumstances?" House sat straight up in his seat and looked at Pritchett curiously, his heartbeat drumming in his chest.

"House, listen to me. I'm not supposed to talk to you, this investigation is over, but I'm talking to you as a friend. When you enter the room don't say anything clever or provoking, just do as they say, but when you walk out don't go to the hospital."

"What…why not?"

"You're in danger. I think that someone is going great lengths in harming you and Dr. Cuddy, and I ask you to go somewhere no one knows of. If it means you need to leave the country, do it."

"What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"I can't tell you right now, but just do as I say." Pritchett's voice was panicked, and his eyes darted back and forth as if he expected someone to dart through the door any minute.

"Do you know what this means? Of what you're asking me?" He asked aggravated. He couldn't be foolish enough to believe that he would leave without Cuddy.

"I'm asking you to trust me."

House stared at him. There weren't many people he had complete trust in, and that trust had to be earned. Pritchett had shown him a lot of support, but had he proven that he was trustworthy? He wasn't too sure about that. But what other option did he have?

He nodded his head curtly and Pritchett gave him an appreciative smile and opened the door of his office. The two officers that had led him to the office stood up from the chairs they had been sitting on, and gave Pritchett a brief nod before escorting him away.

House had gone several times to the Princeton Plainsboro Courthouse, and none of those visits had been pleasant. He walked alongside the officers into the building. They walked down a long hall, and stopped in front of wooden double doors. The officers led him through the door and into a room.

The judge's chamber was a wooden paneled room with heavy furniture. Behind a carved chestnut table sat a young man in a quintessential judge's uniform.

It was the same judge that had prolonged the custody, and House couldn't help but glare in his direction.

He was young; too young for the role he served, probably about thirty years old. He was handsome. His high cheekbones, and noble nose were prominent on his slim facial features. His dark sleek hair was combed back, and under dark brows two pair of oval shaped slate grey eyes observed him coldly. He could see the naivety in his face, and knew that he lacked experience, which meant that he could be easily oppressed by anyone who had enough cash in his hands.

House was sat in front of him in a soft leather chair, the two officers stood slightly away from him but close enough if he was going to do anything.

"Shall we begin?" Judge Williams started; he turned his head down and began with a formal voice.

"The date is, 15th July 2011, 9:30 a.m. The convict, Dr. Gregory House, was arrested on 5th July for sexual assault against his co-worker, Sarah Irina Adams. The defendant has pleaded to be innocent of his crimes. Head Detective Samuel Pritchett states that the defendant is innocent of his crimes, and refers to witness reports and Ms. Adams's testimony. Considering Detective Pritchett's statement, and the unusual circumstances that have occurred I hereby declare that Dr. Gregory House is released from custody, and every charge that has been laid against him will be dropped." The gavel hit the block as a sign that the meeting had ended, and that he was indeed a free man.

House let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, and stood up off the chair.

He wasn't sure what had led to his release, but he felt like a heavy load had been lifted off his shoulders. He was escorted back to the station where he could gather back his belongings. His clothes, wallet, watch, cell phone, and cane were finally retrieved to him, and he didn't realize how trapped he had truly felt until he stepped out of the police station, a free man. He stood on the steps outside the building and weighed his possibilities.

He could do what Pritchett said, and run away. It would be so easy to just disappear, but he knew that he would never forgive himself if he would. He might be a douchebag, and an ass, but he wasn't a coward.

House knew that his intentions weren't merely pure. He couldn't hide his curiosity towards the person who would go such lengths in making his life a living hell. Not only was he insanely curious but also incredibly angry, and he sure as hell was not going to let that person get away with this.

He felt insanely angry, and if it weren't for Pritchett's warning he would have marched through the city and hunted down the person who was behind all of this. But he wasn't an idiot. He knew fully well that a cripple like him would never be able to get away with it without getting himself killed in the meantime. So for the first time in years he let his heart decide and dialed a very familiar number on his phone. He waited anxiously, and walked back and forth.

"Hello."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her voice.

"Cuddy." He breathed into the phone, not quite able to hide his relief.

"House?" She said with a shaky voice.

"I'm so sorry." He blurted out. "I should have been there for you. Cuddy, I'm so sorry." He didn't know where the apology came from.

"Don't be an idiot." He heard the tears in her voice, and wished that he could be there and comfort her.

"How did you get a phone? Did you steal it?" She said and laughed through her tears.

"No. I'm out. I was released off all charges about…ten minutes ago."

"So you're out?"

"Yeah."

"Thank God."

"I'll be there in five minutes. I just…I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm so glad to hear from you. You don't know how scared I've been. House, there's something you need to know…"

"Don't." He said sharply. He didn't mean to sound so cruel to her, but at that moment he didn't want to hear the words she was going to say. He didn't know whether it was for his own selfish needs or if this was the need to protect her, but he didn't want to talk about the events of the past couple of weeks right now. He needed to feel free for just a few moments before the harsh reality would overpower his feeling of freedom.

"House…"Her voice was trembling, and he knew that he had hurt her so he quickly added.

"Not now, please? I just…" He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay." She breathed.

"I love you." She added quickly before he disconnected the call.

"Love you too." He said softly, and flipped the phone shut. He walked on the street, and called for a cab. He smiled softly, and thought that no matter what would happen he knew that they could go through it.

In a parking space, few feet away, was a shiny black Cadillac parked. The shaded backseat window was open. A trail of smoke slithered through the gap. A hand peaked through the window and flipped a cigarette stub on the street before retrieving inside. The man wrung his hands together and watched through the front window as the cripple walked into the cab and drive away.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the man's papery thin lips. Maybe Dr. House wasn't as clever as he claimed to be.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, there's a lot going on in this chapter. I was going to split it in half and post it as two chapters, but I can't keep you guys guessing so I decided to throw this all in. I hope you guys are ready for this, because this is the conclusion of everything that has been going on.

I know that I have been a horrible updater but I'm really trying to make it up to you. My muse has been kind of low lately. I have been sick for nearly two weeks so I've been kind of down lately, but I'm hoping that my muse will pick up.

Sometimes it's just enough to watch a youtube video by KatrinDepp. She's amazing; I recommend you watch her videos. At least they give me lots of inspiration.

This is a really long chapter. I think it's one of my longest yet and they're all kind of long, but I didn't want to cut on the suspense so here you have it.

Huge thanks to my readers and reviewers.

* * *

><p>Cuddy wrung her hands together nervously. Her eyes drifted from her cell phone to the clock on the wall. It took ten minutes to drive from the courthouse to the hospital. It had been forty minutes since House called, and he didn't answer his phone. Her immediate thought was that something had gone wrong. Maybe he hadn't been released. But she dismissed that thought immediately. He was out of custody, he had told her so. Then her thoughts went to other possible scenarios, each one just as horrible as the other.<p>

Cuddy shook her head. She shouldn't jump to conclusions. He was on his way, she was sure of that.

She rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Her hand went down to her stomach and she stroked it lightly. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him that the baby was all right. She knew that the news had devastated him, and she couldn't wait to see his face when she would tell him that their child was all right. Yet she still dreaded to tell him. She still wasn't quite sure how he would react, but hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with her. She couldn't stand the thought of him staying angry with her when they hadn't seen each other for two weeks. She missed him so much it actually hurt her, and if there was anything those two weeks had taught her, it was how much she truly loved him.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard the door to her hospital room open. She watched Dr. Rossetti step into her room and close the door quietly behind her. Emily had become a true friend in the past weeks. She had insisted on keeping her watchful eyes on her baby while she was still recovering.

"I thought you were asleep." She muttered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. House called."

Emily's eyes widened and she placed her hand on her chest in relief. Emily had been infuriated when she heard that she hadn't heard in House for two weeks, and had called the police station to demand that he could have a short phone call with his girlfriend. Unfortunately her persistence was met with equal obstinacy, much to her dismay. Cuddy didn't have the energy to pursue her rights to hear from House, and had calmly told her that they couldn't hold him there forever. She had always been sure that he would be released, and it turned out that her prayers had been answered.

"And? What did he say?"

"He's out. He's coming as soon as possible."

"Thank god."

Cuddy smiled and nodded her head. Her smile faltered when the noticed Emily's expression change from relief to concern.

"Is everything okay?" Cuddy asked her. Emily opened her mouth but shook her head.

"I actually came in to tell you something. I'm afraid that something terrible has happened. Nurse Sarah Adams was found dead early this morning."

Cuddy gasped, and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"What happened?" She finally asked.

"The police is working on it, but they think it was murder."

Cuddy felt sick to her stomach. Her thoughts raced as she processed the horrible news. The worst part of this was that she was certain who was behind this.

She had meant to testify against Dr. Saunders, but had decided to contact the police today. She couldn't believe that one of her employees could be capable of such a horrible thing.

"I think I know who did this." Cuddy blurted out.

"What?"

"I know who did this. I need to call the police." She said quickly and started to reach for her phone, but Emily stopped her.

"Lisa, what are you talking about?"

"The same person who killed Nurse Adams is also behind House's imprisonment and my injury."

"Lisa, just wait." Emily grabbed her shoulders lightly. "These are serious accusations. Are you sure this is related to your accident? I know that you've been through a lot, and House's imprisonment hasn't exactly helped, but you need to calm yourself down and think about what you're doing. If you accuse someone of such a serious thing as murder, you're altering that person's life, and you need to be sure that you're right."

Cuddy stopped struggling against her, and thought about what she was saying. She could be wrong, but she could also be right, and if she was right then a dangerous person was on the loose.

"Just think about it for a moment. If you're sure then call the police, but don't do it unless you're positive." Emily said calmly.

"And please don't strain yourself. Take a nap or something, and call when you've thought about it, okay?"

"Fine." Cuddy let her hand fall on the mattress.

"Just rest. You're so pale. Have you slept at all?" Emily asked with concern.

Cuddy touched her face self-consciously. She admitted that she hadn't been able to sleep much because of her constant worries. She had barely slept the entire night. Her thought kept coming back to the horrible event that led to her accident. She went through the details over and over again, trying to remember as much as possible.

"You're right. I should rest."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She demanded. Emily didn't hide her concern but stood up and stepped out of the room.

Cuddy closed her eyes and sighed. Sleep didn't sound too bad. She was really tired, and now when she knew that House was out of prison she could rest more easily.

She drifted into an uneasy sleep. She dreamt that she was standing in an empty hospital corridor. She felt a pang of pain in her lower abdomen, and slowly she turned her head downward where she spotted a bloodstain on her white nightgown. Her eyes watched the blood trickle down her legs and to the floor. She turned her head around and watched with horror the trail of blood on the white floor. She screamed out in horror and ran her hand under her nightgown. Her hand returned sticky with thick blood. Her hands shook as she wiped them on her hospital gown.

Suddenly she heard a sound of heavy footsteps behind her and turned around swiftly. Her heart fluttered when she saw House stand there. He was so tall, and so incredibly handsome. She tried to walk towards him but her body stood frozen. She tried to move but she couldn't. Finally her legs caved under her and she dropped on the floor.

"House." She whispered. Her voice a silent plea for him to help her, but he didn't move. Instead he stood on his ground and watched her with distain.

"You lost our baby." He spat out.

"No I didn't." She shook her head. "Our child is alive."

"No. Look at yourself. You disgust me."

She looked down at the blood on the floor and her stained hospital gown.

"No." She shook her head in denial. "It can't be."

House didn't say anything and started to walk away. She scrambled after him.

"House. No, House, don't leave me!" She screamed after him. She finally reached him and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked down at her disgustedly.

"Don't leave me." She begged him.

"You leave me no choice. You killed our child."

"No, I didn't."

"I don't love you anymore." He spat the words out with such cruelty that it made her arms drop to her sides. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she watched him walk away.

"House." She choked.

She was stirred out of her sleep when she heard the sound of the door close. Her heartbeat drummed in her ears, and she kept her eyes closed. It was probably just a nurse. She was falling back to sleep when she felt a hand against her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she met unfamiliar eyes. She tried to scream but the hand was pressed firmly against her lips.

"Shh Dr. Cuddy. If you fight you will be sorry."

She felt something sharp touch her neck. Her eyes widened with horror when she spotted the silver blade against her neck.

"If you scream I'll kill you, got it?"

She nodded her head slightly so the knife wouldn't push into her. He removed the hand away and replaced it quickly with a tape. She tried to control the tears that threatened to fall.

Dr. Saunders smiled ruefully, and held her securely with his hand so she couldn't move. She gasped when she felt the knife move deeper against her skin.

"How does it feel Dr. Cuddy? How does it feel to feel so hopeless?" He growled into her ear.

"How does it feel to feel so hopeless knowing that we got you're boyfriend, and within the next hour he will be dead. Do you want to know what they're doing to him right now?"

She didn't want to know. If he was capable of murder he sure could be capable of other things. She tried to push against him and knock him off her but his grip was tight and her injury prevented her from moving quickly.

"Don't even think about it." He snapped. He leaned against her ear and whispered.

"First we're going to torture him so when the time finally comes he'll be begging for death."

She tried to stifle down a whimper of fear. This couldn't be happening.

"House is going to die, and there's nothing you can do to prevent it."

She could feel his breath in her ear, and she wanted to push him away.

"And when that happens justice will be served. When they'll find his dead body, everyone will know what he truly is. A sorry son of a bitch who deserved it."

Cuddy wanted to scream. She wanted to kick him hard in the balls and run off to find House.

Dr. Saunders moved the blade against her skin. Her breath quickened, and she felt hopeless as he taunted her with his games.

"But you know what? Just as much as I like to see House's dead body, it won't surpass the feeling when I'll slice that pretty neck of yours and watch the life slowly fade from your eyes."

Her heartbeat quickened with fear when she felt the tip of the knife thrust into her skin. The gash was small but she could feel the blood trickle from the small wound. She begged him with her eyes to spare her life. But she watched his dark eyes observe her with such malice that she knew that he wasn't capable of any remorse. Suddenly the horrible reality hit her.

She was going to die.

She let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. She refused to let him see her suffer, and he was not going to be the last thing she would see.

Her thoughts went to House, and she hoped with all her heart that he was safe. She thought about how much she loved him, and how lucky she was to have experienced the time she had with him, and she hoped that he knew just how much she loved him.

The tears streamed freely down her cheeks, and she embraced the upcoming pain. She could feel the blade move slightly away, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly the door burst open, and she opened her eyes quickly. In the doorway stood a female officer. Her arms were outstretched as she pointed her gun to Dr. Saunders.

"Drop you're weapon." She ordered.

Dr. Saunders hand moved swiftly to her neck, the blade pointing against her skin.

"Don't. Or I'll shoot." She warned.

The knife hesitated against her neck, and she could feel Dr. Saunders hand tense. He was a coward, and would never risk his own life.

"Dr. Saunders. You don't want to do this. Drop your weapon."

"You don't understand. She deserves to die." He cried out.

"No she doesn't. Dr. Cuddy hasn't done anything wrong."

She could see his hand tighten around the shaft, and she knew that this had been the wrong thing to say.

"Yes she does. They deserve to be punished for their sins."

"Dr. Saunders, you know that it's not true. Dr. Cuddy has done nothing wrong."

"You don't know anything." He snapped.

"Dr. Saunders. Please drop the knife, and we can settle this differently."

Cuddy felt the blade sink deeper against her skin, and she was sure that if he would push deeper he would cut through her skin. She stared at the officer with wide eyes. Her methods weren't working. He wasn't backing down.

"Don't do it." She said firmly.

The next event happened so quickly that she could barely register what happened. She could feel the blade push closer, then she heard gunshot, and felt the knife move away from her neck. Dr. Saunders hold slackened and she fell against the mattress. She saw the officer move quickly towards Saunders, and yank him on the ground. She heard him cry in agony, and watched the red stains on the white sheets of her bed.

She watched the scene before her numbly, and tried to register exactly what had happened. She heard someone scream, and a loud clatter of footsteps but everything was hazy around her. She watched as the officer held Dr. Saunders on the floor, and barked orders. Soon a group of security guards entered the room and yanked Dr. Saunders off the floor and dragged him out of the room. She felt a hand on her shoulder and barely registered when her name was called out.

"Dr. Cuddy."

She blinked and tried to speak but no words came out.

"Dr. Cuddy, you're safe now. He can't hurt you."

"House." She breathed out. "House…He's in danger. You have to help him." She cried out and struggled to get out of bed, but her injury prevented her from going anywhere.

"Dr. Cuddy calm down."

Cuddy grasped her hand, trying in vain to make her understand the severity of the situation.

"They're going to kill him. You have to go to him." She rambled.

"Please calm down. I know that you're scared but you need to calm down." The female officer said calmly.

"He said that House is in danger."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He called me when he got released and told me that he would get here as soon as possible. I haven't heard from him since then."

"When was that?"

"I'm not sure. It must be about two hours."

Concern flashed in her eyes and she grabbed a cell phone from her pocket. She pressed dial and turned away from Cuddy.

"Sam. Dr. House is missing." She said quickly. "I'm not sure, but you were right about Dr. Saunders." She turned her head to Cuddy. "No, she's safe, but I barely got there on time. Saunders had her when I got there, but we got him." She said briskly. She didn't say anything for several moments, but nodded her head from time to time.

"Okay. I'll see you there." She snapped the phone shut and turned to Cuddy.

"Dr. Cuddy. We'll do everything we can to make sure that Dr. House is safe."

"Thank you."

"No problem. By the way, I'm officer Katherine Jennings." She walked over to her and she saw concern flash in her eyes.

"God you're hurt." She said and turned her head to the doorway were a group of nurses stood by with terrified expressions on their faces.

"Hey, you." She said and pointed towards one of them. "Can't you fix this?" She asked and gestured to Cuddy. The nurse seemed to snap out of her trance and hurried over. Thankfully she didn't say anything and worked quickly.

Officer Jennings kept her eyes on her.

"How did you know?" Cuddy suddenly asked.

"What?"

"How did you know that I was in danger?"

"A friend of mine has been supervising Dr. House's case. He has been suspicious that things haven't been what they seem to be. He told me to keep watch on you in case someone would attempt to do something. It turns out that he was right."

"Does he know where House is?"

"He's working on it." She reassured her, but Cuddy didn't feel reassured at all.

"Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

"How well do you know Dr. Saunders?"

"Not too well. He was just an employee."

"Did you know him before you hired him?"

"No, why?" Cuddy asked suspiciously.

"Detective Pritchett and I went through some old patient files."

"Oh yes. I remember. I was asked permission for you to go through them."

"Exactly. Well, Detective Pritchett saw something interesting. Two years ago Dr. House treated a patient with an unknown heart problem. You were her attending for a few days before Dr. House got the case back. At first we didn't see anything odd about it until we saw that Dr. Saunders was noted as her next of kin. Do you remember this?"

Cuddy closed her eyes when she remembered. She had completely forgotten about that case. It had been particularly hard case, and House had stepped over the line. She had taken the case away from him, but soon realized that they couldn't treat her without his help. Unfortunately they diagnosed her too late and she had passed away.

"That patient was Dr. Saunders mother."

"Oh no."

"We think that he was so infuriated by his mother's death and now he seeks vengeance for her death."

"I wish I had known." She whispered.

"No. This isn't your fault." Officer Jennings assured her.

"But Detective Pritchett is sure that he isn't alone. Do you know if there is anyone who could be in this with him."

"Krauss." She said quickly. "Christopher James Krauss. He's his uncle. He's on the hospital board."

Officer Jennings wrote down the name and raised her eyes to meet hers. The wheels in her head turned as she thought about the past few months and suddenly it clicked.

"Krauss has been removing large sums out of the hospital into his private account."

She hadn't been sure before but now everything seemed to fit. He could easily have gathered the information required to transfer money out of the hospital. That was reason enough to want her out of the hospital because she was one of the few who oversaw the whole finances of the hospital, and he knew that he couldn't bribe for her silence. When he realized that he couldn't remove her from the hospital he tried to find other ways…But that didn't explain why he would want House dead.

"Were any other names in that file?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I never knew how they were related, but could it be that Krauss was her last name?"

"I'll run it through. Hold on."

She stood up and dialed on her phone.

"Hey Steve, can you run something for me in the National Database? Uh, the name is Margaret Atwood."

Complete silence filled the room and Cuddy watched officer Jennings pace back and forth, biting her nails as she waited for the information.

"Okay thanks." She muttered.

"Margaret Atwood was born Margaret Anne Krauss. She was married to Thomas Saunders for a couple of years then got divorced. She took the name Atwood in 1989 when she married Paul Atwood. She was the younger of two siblings. Her brother is Christopher James Krauss. It fits."

"They want to avenge the death of Margaret because they think that we're responsible." Cuddy breathed out.

"Damn." Officer Jennings dialed again, and talked for several minutes. Cuddy didn't listen. House was somewhere in danger and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I'll be there in ten."

Officer Jennings placed the phone in her pocket and glanced at Cuddy.

"Thanks for your help. We'll find him, don't worry." She said surely, and just as quickly as she had arrived she disappeared out of the room.

Cuddy leaned against the pillow and hoped that she was right.

* * *

><p>House felt a horrible pain in his head and leg. He lay sprawled on the floor, his hands were chained behind his back, and he felt blood trickle down his forehead. He watched the dustbins on the floor move with the cold wind that gushed through the unglazed window. He was situated in an abandoned construction building. The cement floor felt cold and hard, and did little to help the throbbing pain in his leg.<p>

His mind raced over the events that had led him to the place he was now. He had stepped into the cab, and the next thing he knows is that someone is restraining him, and he is gagged until he loses consciousness. When he regained consciousness he was in the same position he is now.

He tried to move into a sitting position, but it proved to be more difficult than he had anticipated. He tried to untie the bondage but there was no way for him to loosen them. He cursed, and tried to look around for something sharp to cut the rope.

"Language Dr. House. I assure you that you can't get out of this."

House looked around for the owner of the voice, and much to his surprise it belonged to an old man.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man raised his eyebrows. He didn't like the way he looked at him.

"You don't know me Dr. House? That's too bad because I know you."

The old man walked slowly towards him. He was clad in a black suit that was fitted against his skeletal frame. His grey eyes were disarmingly cold, and devoid of any emotion.

"My name is Christopher Krauss. You must have heard my name."

Oh yeah, that name rang bells. When he realized whom he was everything clicked.

"You're the one behind my imprisonment. You must have bribed the judge to prolong the custody. You pushed Cuddy down the stairs." He spat out angrily.

"Impressive Dr. House, but not impressive enough. I have heard so much about your great mind and intellect, and I must say that you have disappointed me thus far. I would have expected that you would have realized the truth much, much sooner."

"Is this a game to you?"

"You tell me Dr. House." He said menacingly and crouched down beside him.

"You're one sorry son of a bitch."

"Is that all you have to say?" Krauss cocked his head to his side a taunting expression on his face.

"What do you want from me?"

Krauss raised his eyebrows. He stood up and adjusted his jacket.

"Nothing. I just want us to have a small chat, that's all."

"Well you're showing that in a weird way. If you want to chat then you can at least release me." He said angrily.

"I'm afraid that it's nonnegotiable." He snapped his fingers and right then four men appeared. They were large, and bulgy, and he realized that there was no way that he could defend himself against them. Krauss gave them a small nod, and just as quickly as they had appeared they went to him and grabbed his arms and legs. No matter how hard he resisted it came to no use. They slammed him on a table and strapped his arms and legs to the table. He cried out in frustration, and tried with his might to pull at the ropes that were holding him in place.

The guards stood on each end of the table and observed Krauss who walked slowly towards them. He unbuttoned his jacket and draped it over a single chair that stood by the table. He sat down and observed him with his grey eyes.

He nodded his head to the guards, and House watched in horror as they clenched their fists. The first punch was directed to his bad leg, and he cried out in pain as the fist connected with the soar spot. He grit his teeth and tried to control the tremor that started in his leg. The next went to his face. After that he couldn't detect where they aimed because all he could feel was horrible pain.

The punching and kicking went on for what seemed like forever. His body was burning and he couldn't see or hear anything. He wanted to die, and he wished that they would just finish with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glisten, a knife that was situated in the pocket of one of his offenders. He tried to focus on the knife, and a way to grasp it, but it turned out to be nearly impossible. The bondage held him in place and the guy wasn't close enough for him to be able to get a hold on it. He finally got a chance when the guy leaned forward and punched him in the cheekbone. With quick reflexes he managed to grasp the handle and grasp it in his fist. He held on it for dear life like it was his lifeline.

The beating went on for what seemed like forever when it finally stopped.

His body was on fire, and he gasped for breath. He spit out blood that had formed in his mouth, and could have sworn that a tooth had followed. He could feel his eye swell up, and he watched through the gap as Krauss stood up from his chair and walked over to him. He stopped by his side and leaned forwards so his head was close to his ear.

"How does it feel Dr. House?"

House didn't answer. He wasn't going to cave in to his sick mind, and stayed silent.

"I think you know by now that you're going to die here so there's no need for you to stay silent."

House resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Well, if this was the end then he sure as hell was not going to cave to that madman.

"You don't really seem to care whether you live or die. That puzzles me since I thought you had so much to lose."

That touched a nerve. It made him think whether he had accepted defeat. Thinking back to his imprisonment and the way he had dealt with it made him realize that he had given up too soon.

"I thought so." Krauss muttered.

"You pretend to be so unattached to people. You think that you're superior to everyone around you, yet here you are, a vulnerable wreck who can't be there for his girlfriend when she needs him the most."

"That's hardly my fault, now is it?" House spat angrily. "I'm not the one who is playing god."

"Who said anything about god?" Krauss spat. "God is just an excuse for humankind to find answers to things that are unexplainable. People pray to a god that doesn't even exist, and if there has ever been a God he has long abandoned us."

House watched him ramble on with curiosity. The mentioning of God had made him react so strongly, which made him realize that maybe if he let him talk enough he could release the bondage. He didn't keep his eyes off Krauss who watched him with furious eyes. Slowly he moved the blade against the rope.

"Dr. House."

He froze when he heard him say his name with his thin voice.

"You may have accepted your death, but can you accept her death?"

"If you so much as touch her…"

"Then what? Are you going to kill me? I don't think that you're in any position to give any threats." He picked up a pocket watch and checked the time before placing it again in his pocket.

He yanked his head towards the guards and so the second round began. This time he started to numb up to the pain, and when he seriously thought that this would be the end of him they stopped. He didn't know how long Krauss was going to keep it up.

"Leave us." He said coldly. They left, and House and Krauss were completely alone in the room.

"Why won't you just kill me?"

"Because your death is not enough. I need to see you suffer like you made my sister suffer."

"What?"

"You don't remember her do you? Of course you don't. You're the great Dr. House. The doctor who is so good that he doesn't even have to see patients to figure out what's wrong with them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Krauss marched to him and yanked his head back. He leaned forwards so they were face to face.

"Margaret Atwood was my sister. Two years ago she was sent to you because she had abnormal heart problems. You didn't see her for four days. You made her go through hell. You gave her different treatments every day until Dr. Cuddy took over the case. Two days later she's dead. You killed her Dr. House. You and Dr. Cuddy made her suffer until she took her last breath, and you don't even remember her." He spat out.

It all dawned on him. He could barely remember the patient, because Cuddy had forced the case on him, and he didn't give a damn about some old woman who had what appeared to be normal symptoms for a person her age.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? She died because there was nothing we could…"

Krauss punched him in the face so his head yanked to the side.

"Don't you dare say that. You didn't care about her well being at all. Wasn't she interesting enough? Wasn't her case puzzling enough for you? You killed her Dr. House, you can't deny that."

"Fine." House screamed. "I killed her, but she would have died anyway. Her heart was barely functional when she came into our care. There is no way that we could have done anything for her."

"Yes you could." He cried out angrily. Krauss had lost his cold demeanor. His grey eyes were on fire with anger and resentment, his face red with rage.

"This is how life is. People die." House growled.

"Shut up." Krauss cried out. He dug his hand into the pocket of his pants and drew out a gun.

House froze when he spotted the gun in his hand. Sweat formed on his brow, and he tried to swallow away his fears.

"You don't want to do that." He said evenly. "My death won't bring her back."

"I don't care. You deserve to die."

"If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me already." House reasoned. "You don't want to do this. Just lower the gun."

Krauss didn't lower the gun, but House could detect a flicker of doubt in his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a burst of noise and dark figures enter the room.

"No." Krauss cried out.

House could see his eyes harden and realized that he had made his decision. He squeezed his eyes shut and shifted away. He heard the gunshot before he felt the bullet dig into his side. At that moment the rope gave in, and his hand was finally free. He didn't see what happened next, but he could swear that he heard another gunshot. The pain blinded him and he couldn't breathe or hear anything.

He felt hands on his side, and someone place an oxygen mask over his face. He could swear that he saw a familiar pair of brown eyes, but then he could be wrong. He fought to keep his consciousness, but it was hard and slowly he started to cave into the swarming darkness until he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>House felt like someone had driven a truckload over him. No, it was worse. He felt like someone had punched him mercilessly and shot him in the gut. That was about right.<p>

He opened his eyes and blinked into the bright light. He sighed and tried to adjust to the light. Finally his eyes adjusted and he realized that he was in the hospital.

He felt something soft against his hand and turned his head downwards and saw a familiar hand in his. He felt relief flood him when he realized that she was safe, and sound. He had been so afraid that he had lost her, but there she was. He turned his face sideways so he could see her face. She lay in a hospital bed, which had been placed beside his. Her head lulled against her pillow, and she was sound asleep. He watched her face, and took in every detail. He admired her long lashes, and full lips, and the way her neck curved down to her shoulders. He took her all in, and felt himself almost choke up.

She was pale, and he could spot dark circles under her eyes. He wondered whether she had slept at all the last couple of weeks.

He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb in slow circles, careful not to wake her from her sleep.

He didn't look up when the door opened. He heard heavy footsteps approach his bed, but he didn't dare look away from her face in case she would disappear if he would.

"I'm glad to see that you've woken up. You gave us quite the scare."

House looked up and saw Pritchett lean against the doorframe. He walked up to him and sat in one of the chairs by his bedside. Pritchett didn't say anything and neither did he. No words were required, but Pritchett was the first one to end the silence.

"You're lucky. Not everyone has the same opportunity you have." House looked away from Cuddy.

"I know." And he did. He was not going to screw up. He had been too close to lose her and he would never take her for granted, ever.

"Is…is he dead?" House asked suddenly. He needed to know.

Pritchett looked down and that was all he had to know. Somehow he didn't feel relieved or glad. He felt something he rarely felt, remorse.

"But we caught Dr. Saunders, and Krauss's minions who tried to run away when we approached the building."

"How did you know where we were?"

"I'm good at my job." Pritchett shrugged.

"Well…thank you for everything." House muttered. He wasn't too used to thank people, but he was no fool, if it wasn't for Pritchett he would be dead, and the same went for Cuddy. He looked at Cuddy and couldn't believe that this was finally over.

"You're welcome." He stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Dr. House."

House watched him leave the room, and the door close behind him.

He fell against the pillow and looked at Cuddy. He closed his eyes and clutched her hand slightly tighter just to be sure that she was there. Soon he fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you for sticking with this story, I'm always so shocked to open my mail to see such lovely reviews. They make me so happy.

Now we're going on calmer roads, and from now on this story will be a lot fluffier and actually closer to my original idea, although I liked the U turn I took with it…

Of course we'll deal with some aftermath, but now I'm going to focus more on House and Cuddy's relationship, and of course the baby. I hope you'll like the turn of events.

Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, alerts this story, and welcome new readers! Here's chapter 17.

* * *

><p>House woke up with the feeling of someone touching his forehead. He sank into the touch; seeking the comfort it gave him. He felt the pain start as he gained more consciousness, and let out a small groan. The warm touch froze, and to his disappointment it disappeared. He heard a small gasp, it was almost inaudible but it was there.<p>

"House."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but he could hear the worry in her tone. He forced his eyes to open. At first everything was blurry but gradually he could see clearer. Cuddy's hand found his and she squeezed it gently.

He looked into her eyes and saw the relief shine in them. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but there came no sound but a dry squeak.

"Don't speak. I'll get some water." She murmured.

She disappeared out of his sight for a moment and returned with a glass of water. She brought the glass to his lips, and he slurped down the liquid. He cleared his throat and muttered out a raspy thank you.

"How do you feel?" She asked him, the worry was still edged in her tone.

"Like I've been pounded by 230 pound gangsters."

He immediately regretted his words when he saw her pained expression. He knew that she was in a vulnerable state and he was already acting like a jerk.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's fine. I was just so scared." She whispered. It made him feel worse.

"Hey, hey." He whispered when he saw a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm fine." He assured her. "I'm here." He muttered almost inaudibly.

Neither of them said anything because no words were required. They drank in the sight of each other, their hands clasped together in a death grip. His eyes scanned her face, and he noticed the subtle changes, the hollowness of her cheeks, and the dark circles under her eyes. His eyes roamed lower, towards her abdomen, and his eyes widened in disbelief. He looked into her eyes to search for the truth. She merely nodded her head, and let out a chocked sob.

"You're….but…"He failed to find any words, and shook his head in disbelief.

"I wanted to tell you when you called."

"But…Wilson…" He cursed when he realized what had happened.

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him." He cried out angrily, and started to remove the IV lines, and monitors that were connected to his body. Cuddy grasped his arm tightly.

"No, House. He only wanted to protect you." She tried in vain to sooth him, but nothing she said could calm him down.

"House please, don't. Just calm down." She begged him, that made him stop and he looked into her tear-stricken face. He had never in his life seen her so vulnerable. He hadn't realized how this must have affected her, and somewhere deep down inside he knew that his actions would hurt her, against his will he relaxed, and sat back on the bed.

"I know how much this hurt you, but he did what he thought was best. I didn't know what he had done until it was too late. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

His head snapped into her direction to check if she was joking, but there was no humor in her face only sadness.

"Are you serious?"

"I know that you must be furious with me." She started but he shushed her before she could continue.

"Don't you dare apologize. This wasn't your fault. If anyone should apologize it should be me."

Now it was Cuddy's turn to act surprised.

"What…why?"

"I should have been there for you, and I wasn't…"

"Oh god House no! You couldn't have done anything."

Suddenly her lips turned up in a warm smile.

"We're both idiots."

"I guess so."

They grinned, and her hand found his. She placed his hand on her stomach.

"Is it really true?" He asked in disbelief. Of course it was true, but he still felt the need to ask.

"Yes." She laughed. He looked into her eyes and couldn't quite hide the small smile that crept on his lips.

"You know." He mused. "I didn't quite believe that I could do this, not really."

"House." She said in alarm. He looked up and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I thought I had lost you. I have never been so afraid in my entire life. Screw the times I've been shot, or the times I've OD'd. I don't ever want to feel that ever again. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"You don't know that."

He had never felt so vulnerable before. He blamed his drug-hazed mind, but he couldn't ignore the tightness in his chest by the thought of losing her, them both.

"I love you." She whispered.

She brought her lips so his, and gave him all her love and devotion into that kiss. It was a promise that she would never leave him. She broke the kiss, and looked at him lovingly. Her hand touched the top of his hand that lay on her stomach.

Suddenly the door burst open, and the moment was broken.

"Mommy!"

Cuddy smiled when House groaned slightly. Rachel ran into the room and jumped onto her mother's bed.

"Hi baby." She cooed, and ran her hand through her hair.

House watched Cuddy dote on her daughter, and felt the overwhelming urge to touch her just to be sure that she was there. He resisted it, and instead watched both mother and daughter.

"Aren't you going to say hi to House?"

Rachel looked at House, and he could see the evident distress on her face.

"Hi." She said shyly.

He realized that his face must have appeared pretty horrifying, especially to a three year old. He hadn't seen his face in the mirror, but compared to the pulsing ache he could only imagine how his appearance was.

To his surprise she climbed out of her mother's embrace and crossed over to his bed. She sat by his side, and watched him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"I was in a pirate fight." He deepened his voice for a dramatic effect.

That made Rachel giggle.

"You're lying." She chastised.

"What makes you say that?"

"Momma says that pirates don't exist."

"Oh you're mother knows nothing of pirates. I fought the most devious, and vicious of them all. Blackbeard himself."

Rachel gasped, and watched him with wonder. She extended her hand out, and gently she touched his cheek.

"Rachel, please be careful."

Rachel froze and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"It's all right kid."

To his surprise she didn't return to her mother. Instead she wove her tiny hands around his shoulders and embraced him tightly. He stared at her in shock, and unconsciously he raised one of his hands to her back, and embraced her to him.

It was slightly awkward, and it lasted longer than he felt comfortable with, but it touched him in an odd way. Rachel had, in her own way, accepted him in her family, and he guessed that his presence had more impact in her life than he had realized before. He wouldn't call himself her father, but he wanted to be _something_, what that was he didn't know.

Rachel patted him on the head, which provoked a glare from him, and returned to her mother.

"Boo boo." She pointed towards House.

"Yes, he has a boo boo. But he will be fine." She murmured. Rachel buried her head in her mother's lap.

"She's been a little clingy after the accident." She explained in a low voice.

"It's fine."

"Thank you." She smiled, and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

For the second time the door opened and in stepped none other than Arlene Cuddy.

"There you are." She breathed out.

"Lisa, I told the kid that she shouldn't be running around the hospital like that, but she wouldn't listen. Have you checked whether she has ADD? This is not normal."

Cuddy's jaw clenched, and her grip tightened around Rachel.

"Oh. Gregory, I didn't see you there." Arlene didn't seem the least surprised by his appearance. "I can call you Gregory now, since you're the father of my future grandchild." She sat on the chair beside Cuddy, and seemingly didn't notice, or pretended not to notice, Cuddy's aggravated expression.

"Now please tell me that you're at least getting married."

"Mother. I'm not going to discuss this with you now. A lot has been going on in our lives, and I can't deal with that and you right now."

Arlene looked offended, and stared at her daughter unhappily.

"Lisa. Please just consider it." She looked between both of them, and finally she sighed in defeat. "Well, at least you know my opinion. You are already having a child, I don't see what marriage would change."

Then her face softened slightly, making her _almost _appear human.

"I'm glad that you're safe." She looked at House. "Both of you."

Cuddy stared at her mother in disbelief, and murmured her thanks.

"I'll take Rachel so you can have time for yourselves." She grasped Rachel's hand and walked out of the room.

"Wow." House exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it. She will be back to her former self before you can count to ten." Cuddy muttered tiredly.

"I thought I would never see the day." House said mockingly.

Cuddy laughed and gazed at him from her bed.

Right then the door opened for the second time. He saw a flutter of red hair peek through the door.

"You both awake?"

"Hey Gingerhead."

Emily rolled her eyes, and stepped through the doors. She walked up to their bedside, and placed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

"I just wanted to see how you both are." She directed her gaze towards House.

"I'm glad you're safe." She said sincerely.

"Thanks." He muttered, and cleared his throat.

"So what are you doing in New Jersey?"

"James called me immediately after the…"

"James? You call him James?" He interrupted her with disgust in his tone.

"Yes, that's his name, right? And don't you worry, I know all about his record. You don't have to be afraid of me becoming the next Mrs. James Wilson, you moron." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway. I have been going back and forth between New York, and New Jersey, so I could monitor your baby."

"Fetus." He corrected her.

"Oh House, would you stop with that. I know you care, and you're really afraid to ruin your badass reputation, but I know that deep down inside you're just as soft as the rest of us."

House groaned, and dropped his head on the pillow. He hated her sometimes, he really did.

"On another note. I actually came in here for a reason. Lisa, you're about 13 weeks in, which means that we can probably see which gender your baby is. Would you like to know?"

They both answered at the same time.

"Yes."

"No."

Cuddy glared at House, and he looked at her with a similar expression on his face.

"Why don't you want to know the sex of our child? We're not teenagers anymore."

"I don't care. I want to keep it a surprise." House pouted. "We don't want to know." He told Emily firmly. Cuddy crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Well I want to know." She said, and turned to Emily who stared at them hopelessly.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do." She said. "House turn around."

"Wha…?" He looked between both women, then sighed and turned around.

He felt like the wait lasted forever. He wanted badly to turn around and see, but clenched his teeth stubbornly and waited like a good boy. _Women,_ he thought to himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to know per se, yet, he couldn't help but feel strongly about this. Plus, there was no fun in knowing.

Suddenly he heard Cuddy's voice whisper.

"Oh my god."

House turned around swiftly, and grasped Cuddy's bed.

"What, what, what is it?" He said quickly, the excitement shining in his eyes.

She looked at him with tearful eyes.

"What?" She asked him the surprise evident in her tone.

"If you know then I have to know." He said like it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"You really want to know?" She asked him teasingly.

"Just tell me woman." He growled.

"We're having a boy." She said softly.

"A boy?" He breathed.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"I know."

He could feel something change. Again, he blamed those stupid painkillers, but he felt moved. It was the feeling that every parent experienced for the first time.

He was about to be a father.

Of course he knew that before, but it was the first time he actually felt it; the odd mixture of wonder and overwhelming pride.

"Congratulations you two." Emily piped up, but neither of them gave her much notice. The news brought them such joy, like a beacon in the darkness. It was hope for better times.

"I'll leave you guys alone."

"Thank you Emily." Cuddy said.

Emily merely smiled and disappeared out of the room. House looked over at Cuddy who looked absolutely glowing.

He glanced around, and slowly he removed the covers on top of him, and carefully he stood up from the bed.

"House what are you…?"

"Shh..I'm coming over. Now scooch over."

Cuddy smiled and moved a bit to make room for him. She beamed at him when he, a little bit awkwardly, lay on the bed beside her and circled his arms around her.

He laid his hand on top of hers, and snuggled up close to her. Their faces were inches from each other, and their eyes searched one another. Her free hand ran through his hair.

"We're having a baby boy. I can't believe it." She whispered.

He nodded his head, and looked down at their joined hands.

"I love you." His voice was barely above a whisper. His words only intended for her ears alone. She smiled, and turned his face upwards so she could look him in the eyes.

"I love you too. So very much."

She pressed her lips lightly against his swollen ones. Then she snuggled against him, and closed her eyes. House rested his head on top of her head, and inhaled the scent of her hair.

He listened to her breathing even, and her body slackened against his body as she fell into a heavy sleep. He ran his hand over the swell of her belly. She was safe. They both were safe.

He had been so afraid, more afraid than he ever cared to admit. He looked at Cuddy's sleeping form and slowly he untangled himself from her embrace. He removed the IV line out of his arm, and unclasped the oximeter off his finger and placed it on Cuddy's. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He grabbed his cane, and limped towards the door. He opened the door, and peaked out to see if any nurses were roaming around. When he was sure the coast was clear he slid out, and closed the door quietly behind him. He marched down the hall, not giving a damn about his appearance. He walked into the direction of the elevators, and pushed the button. He whistled while he waited for the elevator to arrive.

A nurse walked past him and gave him an odd look, but didn't dare to remark on it. The elevator opened and he stepped inside. He pressed the button, and watched the numbers move from the second floor to the fourth floor. The door opened and he walked down the familiar hallway.

He stopped in his track when he saw him. He stood by his office, his head bent over a patients file he held in his hands. Wilson clearly hadn't noticed him, his lips were pursed together, and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

House felt the anger boil, allowing it to overtake his instincts. He walked faster, and slammed his cane harder against the floor.

Wilson looked up, and stared at him in bewilderment.

"House, what are you…?" Wilson's eyes widened in shock when he saw House raise his fist in the air. He waved his hands in front of him in defense. "House…I'm sorry…"

House's fist landed on the side of his cheek, and nose with a loud cracking sound. The impact made Wilson stumble, and fall on the floor. Blood sputtered on the tiles, and Wilson grasped his bleeding nose.

"Now we're even." House muttered, and limped away.

Wilson stared after him dumbfounded, and tried to ignore the staring co-workers. He watched the limping form of his best friend, and he knew that maybe he deserved it.

House smirked when he limped away. Things were finally back to normal.

* * *

><p>AN: I have been thinking over and over whether they should have a boy or a girl. But I finally decided that it would be a boy. I hope you're happy with my decision. If you have any ideas or suggestions then feel free to write it in a review or PM me. I'm open for everything you have to say. Have a great week-end.

Until next time...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing since last time. I'm sorry for the lack of update. School has started and I haven't been able to focus on writing, but I'll really try to update soon.

Thanks for favorites, alerts, and reviews. It means so much to me.

* * *

><p>"I really hate hospitals." Cuddy whined.<p>

"Sure you do." House quipped from her side. She glared at him, and tried in vain to focus on her work. It turned out to be almost impossible. House sat in a chair by her bedside, his feet propped on her bed. He was deeply engrossed in his Gameboy, and the speakers were on high volume.

She glared at his sneakers and grimaced.

"Please take you're legs off the bed." She almost growled.

"You're no fun."

"And I'm really trying to concentrate on my work. I need to finish this, and I can't with this noise around me."

"Cuddy, you're on a leave. Relax a little will you?"

"I can't."

House looked up from his game.

"Of course you can. You just take this." He grasped the papers out of her hands, and threw them in the air.

"House!" Cuddy cried out. The papers scattered on the floor with a thud.

"Look, it's that easy. I neglect paperwork all the time."

"In case you haven't forgotten, I'm still your boss, and I am fully aware of your lack of professionalism."

"Want my Gameboy?" He offered.

"No. I want to get out of this bed and work. I want to get dressed in my clothes, and sleep in my bed."

House had been released the day before, and had been overjoyed by the news. Cuddy, however, was still bound to stay in the hospital for the next few weeks, much to her dismay.

"I know. I understand that you're pissed."

"No you don't." She snapped, then sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. It's not you. I'm just tired, and I really want to go home."

House sighed, and removed his feet off her bed.

"Yeah. I know it sucks."

"Don't you have work to do?" She said stiffly.

"Yeah." He said, not quite able to hide the hurt in his voice.

"House. It's not you. I just need some time. Okay?"

"Sure." He murmured and walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She immediately regretted her words, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Excellent surgery doctor."<p>

Wilson looked at the eager med student who looked at him excitedly. He had just scrubbed out of the OR, and was heading towards his office.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Oh. John Mackenzie."

Wilson smiled, and observed that the young student didn't look so unlike him in his younger days. He could see the sheer spark in his eyes. Every day was filled with excitement of experimenting something new. Now he performed even the more complicated surgeries with ease. He couldn't help but feel that some of the former spark had disappeared with the years.

"Are you interested in Oncology?"

"Yes." Brian said excitedly. "Well. I'm interested in everything, but your surgery was a revelation for me." He said excitedly. His eyes drifted slightly before he lowered his voice.

"Could you maybe sneak me in on one of your surgeries?"

"Ah, Brian, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Wilson started.

"But I really want to learn, and they won't allow us to scrub in on surgeries until next year."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed."

Brian looked down in disappointment, and nodded his head sadly.

"Okay. I understand."

Wilson almost cracked. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment in his eyes. But he had crossed to many lines with Cuddy lately, and he couldn't take the chance.

"I'm really sorry. But talk to me next year, and I'll see what I can do."

He smiled halfheartedly.

"Thank you doctor."

Wilson sighed, and watched the boy walk away. He understood where he came from. He was once that student who wanted nothing else but to prove himself, but he knew that he was doing the right thing and that his time would come.

He decided to get some lunch before heading to his office. He ordered some sandwich, and a cup of coffee. He looked around for a table to sit on. It did feel weird knowing that House wouldn't pop up and steal his food. It had almost been a week after House had stormed up to him and punched him in the face. He hadn't even seen him once even though he knew that he had been staying at the hospital. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had, maybe childishly, hoped that his best friend had forgiven him.

It was so unlike him to just ignore him. In fact Wilson hadn't recalled a single time in their friendship when he had done such a thing. He had expected the punch, or something similar. House was so much like a disobedient kid who threw tantrums once in a while, so he had accepted him to act very much like an eight year old would. But somehow he hadn't. He had used the weapon of complete silence, and disregard towards him. It was like he didn't exist anymore, and he hated it. Oh, he knew that he deserved the silent treatment, but it did suck, and he wanted to get his friend back.

"Here you go Dr. Wilson." The cashier said, and handed him his food. He paid, and decided that it was best to eat in his office. He didn't feel particularly social today.

He glanced at the empty table that was his usual spot, and heaved a sigh. He sure did miss his friend. He was so distracted that he didn't see the approaching person coming his way who seemed to be just as distracted as he was. He didn't see her until it was too late. They slammed into each other, and the coffee he had been holding splashed out of the container and over his shirt. He cried out when the hot liquid soaked through his shirt and on his skin.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." The woman apologized quickly. He didn't look at her and cursed when the liquid ran down his chest and on his stomach.

"Ugh. I'm fine. I was just…" He blinked when he looked up at the woman. His mouth gaped open. She was gorgeous. She was tall, and her body was that of an athlete. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Distracted." He finished.

The woman blushed slightly, and drifted her gaze away.

"I'm so terribly sorry." She said with a thick British accent. "I'll fetch some tissues." She said quickly and hurried off to get napkins.

"Here you go." She murmured. He took them gratefully and tried to damp on the spots.

"Here, let me help you." She murmured and patted on his chest. He stopped what he was doing and watched her with fascination. She froze when she noticed that he was looking at her, and looked into his eyes. They stood like that for a moment, both drowned in each other's gaze. She was the first one to look away, and giggled awkwardly.

"I do think that you need to change your shirt."

"Yeah." He breathed. "Yeah, you're…right. Thank you for your…erm…help." He laughed a little hysterically, and cleared his throat.

"Umm. Do you work here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes I am. Actually this is my very first day."

"Oh really? Then welcome to PPTH. I hope you'll like it here."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will, although I really did hope to make a better impression on my first day." She looked at his stained shirt and giggled. He couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I assure you that it's all good. It was my fault. I didn't look where I was going."

"Let me at least buy you a new coffee."

"No. I'm fine, but thanks."

"Please. It's the least I could do." She said firmly and stepped in the line.

"Well, thanks."

They bought two coffees, and handed him one while she drank from hers.

"Thank you. Well, I should be going."

"You're not going to eat here?" She asked him in surprise.

"I really should get back to work." He said hesitatingly.

"You can't spear few minutes for lunch? I really could use some company. I don't know anyone here." She said sadly.

Wilson looked at the exit and at her.

"I guess I could use some break."

She smiled brightly and together they sat by an empty table.

"I'm James Wilson by the way."

"Ingrid. Ingrid Sommers."

It turned out that Ingrid was not only funny but also very smart, and unbelievably attractive. He was so intrigued by her, and strangely attracted.

"Oh shoot. I need to get going." She suddenly said and stood up.

"It was very nice to meet you James. I sure do hope that we'll meet again soon."

"Yes!" He exclaimed then said more calmly. "Ye…yes, it would be very nice.

He watched her leave, and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe it. Ingrid was absolutely the most fascinating woman he had ever met. She was perfect, and so…

His stomach growled loudly. His eyes widened, and he tried to act as neutral as possible. That turned out to be hard. The noise grew louder, and he saw no other choice but to leave the cafeteria. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do. He felt like someone had pulled his organs down so every operation was moving downwards, and fast. He tried to be discrete, but he knew that if he wouldn't reach the lavatory fast it would certainly not end well. When he finally exited the cafeteria he clutched his stomach and ran for the nearest toilet. Thankfully it wasn't a long distance. He grasped the handle but to his horror the door wouldn't open. He jiggled it, but it wouldn't budge. He could feel the sweat start to form on his brow, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

By some miracle the door opened, and the janitor walked out.

"I'm sorry but it's under construction."

"What?"

"You have to go to the next floor."

Wilson didn't let him say it twice and jogged to the elevator. He managed to squeeze through just before it closed. The elevator was crowded with people so it was a tight fit. He watched the numbers go by, and he could swear that the elevator was moving extra slowly.

His stomach decided to howl loudly so the entire elevator heard it. Everyone turned silent, and looked at each other. He grit his teeth and tried to hang on, but he was sweating so much that the back of his shirt was soaked through. Mercifully the elevator finally stopped and when the door opened he shot through and ran down the hall. He didn't care about appearances; he just needed to get to the next bathroom. He wanted to weep with joy when he saw the men's sign but froze when the door wouldn't open. He cried out angrily and tried to jiggle it open but it was no use. Someone had locked the bathroom.

Then it all dawned on him like someone had lit a light bulb over his head. None of this was a coincidence.

He wanted to go find him and kick his ass but the grumbling of his stomach grew louder, and he knew that he couldn't hold it anymore. He looked around in alarm, and finally he couldn't hold it in anymore.

He stood there frozen on the ground, and looked around in shock.

"Dr. Wilson are you okay?" A nurse walked over to him and stopped. "Oh." She made a face, and wrinkled her nose.

"Just go." He spat out.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and out walked none other than House with the most self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Smile." He said and raised up his phone and snapped a picture of him.

"Now we're even." He said and patted his shoulder.

Wilson couldn't speak, and stared after him. He turned around and strutted into the bathroom.

He could feel round two coming and he was not going to shit his pants again. He closed the door and opened the toilet seat. But it refused to open.

No freaking way.

The toilet seat had been superglued together. He wanted to cry, but his attention was to find something, anything to help him. He looked around frantically, his eyes finally setting on the sink.

"Oh god." He whined as he propped himself on the sink. He couldn't help but feel like the lowest of the low. The worst part was that he really did not think he deserved it at all.

* * *

><p>When House entered Cuddy's room it was pitch dark. The nightshift had taken over and the floor was quiet as patients slept. House walked over to Cuddy's bed, and noticed with relief that she was awake.<p>

"Hi." She murmured sleepily.

"Hi. I thought you were asleep."

"I can't sleep. I was actually waiting for you, where have you been?"

He shrugged and kicked off his shoes.

"Around."

He sat on the edge of the bed, and lay down. He placed his arm around her frame and drew her in his embrace, and placed his free hand on her waist.

"Did you see Wilson today?"

The question caught him slightly off guard but he said calmly.

"No. Why?"

"He had to go home. Stomach flu."

"Oh."

He felt Cuddy shift beside him, but he closed his eyes and tried to ignore her.

"House."

Her voice wasn't angry, or menacing. It was calm, and sure begging him to open his eyes and look at her. He sighed and looked down at her face.

"Yes."

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

"How do you come to that conclusion?"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm, let me think? Your best friend lied to you which resulting with you punching him in the face."

"Hey. He deserved it."

Cuddy glared at him. According to her, violence was never the answer, what did she know?

"Few days later he goes home with a stomach flu."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with me."

"You don't? That's odd because Nurse Jeffrey came in and told me that you bribed the janitor to lock all the lavatories in the entire hospital."

"That rat bastard." House cursed.

"House. I know that you're angry with Wilson, but you can't keep punishing him like this. He really feels sorry, and I think that this is enough?"

"So, what is my penalty? Three hours of clinic duty? Lectures? Babysitting?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Cuddy shook her head. House's lips turned up in a sly smirk.

"You wanted him to suffer, didn't you? You knew about the toilets all along."

She shook her head in feigned denial.

"You're lying." He accused. Cuddy cracked and exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm lying. Yes, I wanted him to suffer a teeny tiny bit, and I'm fully aware that it does make me a horrible person."

House smirked and leaned closer to her.

"He deserved it." He mumbled into her neck.

"I know you think that, but I think this was really unnecessary."

She sighed in content and snuggled closely against him. They lay there in silence, and he could swear that she had fallen asleep when she suddenly murmured.

"Do you ever wonder?" She shifted so she was facing him. "What would have happened if you wouldn't have left? In Michigan."

House frowned.

"How on earth did you start to think about that when we were talking about Wilson's digestive problems?"

Cuddy giggled and swatted him playfully on his arm.

"I'm serious. Have you never wondered?"

House lowered his head. His hand still held hers, and he traced his thumb over her soft skin.

"Every day." He almost whispered.

"We've been so stupid." She muttered, almost to herself.

"No, just stubborn. I guess this one is doomed to receive those genetics." He smiled. "We can't think of the why's, and if's in our lives. We're together now. We've been through a lot, and our son will be fine, and healthy, and I don't want to live our lives with regret of things in the past."

He could see a small tear start in the corner of her eyes.

"What?"

"You said our son. You've always called him a fetus."

House grimaced. She was right he had said that.

"Well he is our…son." He frowned and looked at her suspiciously. "Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

Cuddy giggled, and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Of course, you silly man." She said and kissed him on the lips.

"So. How are we going to tell everyone that you're still pregnant? God this is so messed up." He sighed.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked him curiously. "You never care about what other people think."

"I don't care what they think about me, but I care what they think about you."

Cuddy smiled coyly.

"Thank you." She murmured. "I really don't care. They'll see…eventually."

"That they will."

Cuddy laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. House could almost see her thoughts race through her mind. After a moment she murmured.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"You've been doing awfully lot of that lately haven't you?"

"Shush." Cuddy frowned, her eyes still closed.

"Let me finish." She nestled closer to him, and ignored his groan in protest. She knew how much he hated sentiments, but she didn't care.

"I've been thinking."

"Uhmm." He hummed in sign that she should continue.

"Whether we should move in together." She bit her lip and waited for his reaction. House looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Were…were you really nervous to ask me?"

"No." She protested.

"Cuddy, you're shaking."

"Oh." She looked into his eyes like she truly feared his answer. House sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think? Of course. We're having a kid together. I practically live in your house. I don't see the difference."

Cuddy seemed relieved, and hugged him against her.

"You crazy woman." He murmured and raised her chin up so she would look at him.

"Did you honestly think that I was about to say no?"

"I really wasn't sure. You're so afraid of change, and I thought that maybe you didn't want to move in with me. I know it's stupid, but…"

House placed his finger on her lips to silence her.

"You're right. I don't like change…but I do like change with you. If that makes any sense at all."

"So it's settled?"

"Yeah."

"We're really going to move in together." She said happily.

House nodded his head and enjoyed the sensation of her snuggled against him. He closed his eyes and tried to envision their future together. Strangely he felt really optimistic about their future. He had been so unsure, for the longest time, but now he felt calm, and sure that things would be all right.

There was only one thing that was on his mind.

"Do you think we should move?"

Cuddy tensed a bit against him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we should buy a place together."

Cuddy seemed to mull it over for a bit.

"Yes."

"Yes as In you want to?" House asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Really? You're not gonna get all overly analytical obsessed freak on this."

"No. Actually I think it's something we need. Also my house might be a little too small when our baby arrives, so yeah."

"Wow. I feel so grown up."

Cuddy giggled and kissed him on the cheek, lay back on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Good night House."

"Night Cuddy."


End file.
